Son Gokous 2tes Jenseitsabenteuer: Enma ruft Enma
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Die ist ein Crossover-Abenteuer zwischen DBZ und YuYu Hakusho. Von der DBZ Seite spielen diesmal auch Vegeta und Piccolo mit, schließlich gilt es, nicht nur eine Welt zu retten...
1. Son Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Tei...

Son Gokous Jenseitsabenteuer  
  
Vorwort: Das hier ist die zweite eine Sammlung in sich abgeschlossener Geschichten, die von jenen sieben Jahren erzählen, die zwischen Son Gokous zweitem Tod und seinem Urlaubstag auf der Erde liegen..  
  
Für alle, die mit YuYu Hakusho nicht vertraut sind, aber ein wenig Englisch können, hier ist eine recht ausführliche Homepage dazu: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/4809/  
  
Bei der Schreibweise einiger Namen (Saiyan, Kililyn, Gokou) habe ich mich an den japanischen Dragon Ball Z Hero Collection Cards orientiert.  
  
  
  
Teil 1  
  
Es war wieder mal ein paradiesischer Tag im Paradies. Gokou hatte mit ein paar von Meister Kaios Helden in der schönen, großen Halle Übungen gemacht. Na ja, jetzt stand von der ganzen Pracht nicht mehr viel. Gokou rückte seinen Heiligenschein zurecht und betrachtete seufzend die rauchenden Mauerreste. Wenn Meister Kaio vom Treffen der Kaios zurück war, würde es ein paar arge Vorwürfe hageln.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", ermunterte ihn ein Held namens Katano freundlich. Er war erst vor kurzem eingetroffen und seitdem Gokous bevorzugter Trainingspartner. "Du konntes tja nicht wissen, dass ich deinem Kamehameha durch einen Sprung in die Tiefe ausweichen würde..."  
  
Gokou rieb sich seufzend die schmutzige Stirn. "Das war ja auch ziemlich hinterhältig von dir, einfach ein Loch in den Boden zu machen und darin zu verschwinden..."  
  
"Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dein Kamehameha als dreifacher Super Saiyan ein solche "durchschlagender" Erfolg im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ist. Die anderen hätten mich ruhig vorwarnen können. Wo sind sie denn?"  
  
Auch Gokou sah sich vergeblich nach den anderen Helden um. "Denen ist es hier wohl zu heiß geworden."  
  
"Wie ich Meister Kaio einschätze, wird es noch heißer werden, wenn er erst hier eintrifft", meinte Katano trocken. "Sollten wir nicht zumindest so tun, als wollten wir das Chaos aufräumen?"  
  
Gesagt, getan. Sie trugen die Mauerreste zusammen auf einen ordentlichen, großen Haufen.  
  
"Denkst du, wenn wir ein paar Büsche drum herum verteilen, merkt er es nicht?", fragte Gokou Katano hoffnungsvoll. Der betrachtete den kleinen Berg aus geborstenen Steinen und gesplitterten Balken und Brettern mit leiser Skepsis. "Ich zweifle, dass wir so rasch Büsche auftreiben, die drei Stockwerke hoch sind." Gokou musste ihm zustimmen. "Dann bleibt nur eines."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Wir verlassen uns auf Meister Kaios Humor. Fällt dir eine dumme Scherzfrage ein? Auf die steht er doch so."  
  
Während Katano stirnrunzelnd überlegte bis sein Kopf zu rauchen begann, fand Gokou einen Besen unter den Trümmern und fegte mit solchem Eifer den die mit Rissen überzogenen Platten, dass man von lauter Staubwolken die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sah.  
  
"Son ... Gokou ...", hustete eine neue Stimme hinter den beiden. "Was ... ist .. .hier passiert?" "Ähmm ... Meister Kaio, seid Ihr das?" Die Frage war völlig überflüssig, schließlich hatte Gokou längst die Aura seines Trainers erkannt.  
  
"Ich glaube, du kannst mit dem Fegen aufhören", seufzte Katano, dem leider kein Witz eingefallen war, und senkte seinen struppigen, dunklen Kopf in Erwartung eines göttlichen Donnerwetters. Statt dessen schien der Kaio den Spuren der Zerstörung kaum Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Vielmehr inspizierte er Gokou von Kopf bis Fuß und murmelte halblaut vor sich hin .... "Level dürfte hoch genug sein, das mit dem Heiligenschein passt auch ... es könnte ... es könnte funktionieren ..." "Wovon redet Ihr, Meister Kaio?", fragte Gokou verwundert.  
  
"Wovon ... ach ja, du weißt es ja noch gar nicht." Meister Kaio rückte seine Brille zurecht und seine Fühler wippten vor Aufregung. "König Enma will, dass du auf der Stelle zu ihm kommst, er erwartet hohen Besuch und da soll der beste unter den verstorbenen Kämpfern dabei sein. Da du ja das Turnier des Dai Kaio gewonnen hast, bist natürlich du damit gemeint."  
  
"Mal ne Abwechslung." Gokou ließ den Besen fallen und streckte sich. "Dann überlass ich den Rest hier dir, Katano." Der Angesprochene schluckte schwer. "Allein?"  
  
Der Kaio sah sich um. "Die anderen sind nicht weit. Sag ihnen einfach, ich hätte gesagt, sie sollen dir helfen. Bis ich und Gokou wieder zurück sind, muss die Halle wieder stehen, verstanden?"  
  
"Verstanden", sagte Katano überglücklich und machte sich auf die Suche nach den anderen Helden. Derweil umrundete der Kaio Gokou dreimal. "Nein, so geht das einfach nicht. Immerhin ist es ein offizieller Besuch. Als erstes brauchen wir eine gründliche Reinigung." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und auf einen Schlag saß Gokou ohne Kleider in einem riesigen Waschbottich. Bürsten, Waschhandschuhe, Dusche, alles funktionierte ohne sein Zutun. Er wurde schamponiert, eingeseift, abgeschrubbt und gerubbelt, bis seine Haut so rosa glänzte wie die eines polierten Porzellanferkels. Dann verpasste ihm der Kaio noch einen Schnelltrockengang in Form eines riesigen Föhns und zu guter Letzt bekam er einen neuen Kampfanzug in blau, der bevorzugten Lieblingsfarbe seines Meisters. "Das ist schon besser", meinte Meister Kaio zufrieden und legte eine Hand auf Gokous Arm.  
  
"Jetzt teleportiere zu Enma."  
  
Gokou nickte ergeben, konzentrierte sich und einen Augenblick später standen er und Meister Kaio vor dem monströsen Schreibtisch Enmas. Dieser hatte sich zur Feier des hohen Besuches ebenfalls in Schale geworfen und einen neuen Anzug sowie eine knallrote Krawatte angelegt.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich", seufzte Enma erleichtert. "Es müsste jeden Augenblick soweit sein."  
  
"Was denn? Wo denn?", Gokou blickte sich um, konnte aber keinen hohen Gast entdecken. Alle Unterdämonen und Teufel schienen gespannt wie Flitzebögen und starrten auf eine Stelle auf Enmas Schreibtisch, die Gokou von seiner Position her nicht einsehen konnte. Neugierig wie er war sprang er mit einem Gewaltsatz auf die Tischplatte. Fast wäre er vor Schreck wieder von der Kante gekippt. Im Zentrum des sonst so überladenen Tisches war ein Kreis, angefüllt mit magischen Symbolen gezeichnet worden. Über seinem Zentrum schwebte Uranai Baba auf ihrer Kugel sitzend, die Augen geschlossen und unverständliche Wortfetzen vor sich hinmurmelnd. Gokou öffnete den Mund, um sie zu fragen, was das ganze denn nun sollte, aber Meister Kaio, der ihm gefolgt war, hielt ihn zurück. Eben hatte Uranai Baba ihre Litanei beendet und klatschte in die Hände. Die Zeichen unter ihr begannen zu glühen und sich langsam im Kreis zu drehen. Dabei hinterließen sie eine golden glühende Spur und da sie immer rascher wurden, verwischten sich ihre Spuren und wurden zu einem einzigen goldenen Wirbel, den anzusehen Gokou schwindlig machte. Im Herzen des Wirbels bildete sich ein dunkler Punkt, der rasch größer wurde und zu einem schwarzen Flecken wuchs. Er schien sich in die Gegenrichtung zu drehen, und da auch seine Bewegung Spuren hinterließ verwob sich Schwarz und Gold, sodass sie wie ineinander verflochtene Wirbelstürme wirkten.  
  
Uranai Baba schwebte vom Zentrum weg zu Enma hin. "Das Tor steht. Alles andere ist Sache der Gegenseite."  
  
König Enma nickte sichtlich angespannt und zog die Ärmel seines guten Anzugs zurecht. "Wie sehe ich aus?"  
  
"Beeindruckend wie immer", sagte Gokou hilfsbereit. Enma warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Wir sollten besser ein paar Schritte zurück gehen", sagte Meister Kaio leicht nervös. Aus dem schwarzen Zetrum in der Tiefe des Gegenwirbels löste sich ein heller Punkt, der durch die Wirbel nach oben getragen wurde. Selbst Enma wich sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Uranai Baba, Meister Kaio und Gokou wichen bis hinter das gewaltige Tintenfass in der äußerst rechten Ecke des Tisches zurück. So konnten sie natürlich nicht sehen, wie der Punkt zu einer kleinen Kugel wuchs, die, je weiter sie nach oben stieg, desto heller und größer wurde. Was sie sehr wohl sahen, war wie die Kugel schlussendlich mit gut drei Meter Durchmesser aus dem Wirbel schoss und fast über die Tischplatte hinaus katapultiert wurde.  
  
"Interessante Technik", murmelte Uranai Baba, wagte sich ein Stück nach vor und sah zu Enma hin. "Ist sie nicht ein bisschen klein geraten?"  
  
Enma schluckte und beugte sich vor, um die helle Kugel näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Da machte es "plopp" und die Sphäre löste sich auf. Gokou und Meister Kaio, die schon näher gekommen waren, zuckten genauso zurück wie Enma. Lediglich Uranai Baba blieb am gleichen Fleck schweben. Anstelle der Energiekugel lagen zwei ohnmächtige Gestalten auf der Tischplatte.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da?", wunderte sich Meister Kaio und trat wieder näher. Seine Fühler wippten aufgeregt. Die junge Frau mit den blauen Haaren stöhnte leise und setzte sich langsam auf. "Ist mir schlecht..."  
  
"Und mir erst", kam es von der noch viel kleinern Gestalt neben ihr. Sie rieb sich die Stirn und tastete nach dem Ruder, das ein Stück entfernt lag.  
  
"Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können", ächzte der Kleine und rückte seinen hohen Hut zurecht, auf dem die Buchstaben Jr zu lesen standen.  
  
Uranai Baba sah König Enma auffordernd an. "Nun sag schon was!"  
  
"Ähmm ...", König Enma räusperte sich. "Herzlich willkommen in unserer Realität. Ich bin ..." "König Enma", sagte der Kleine. "Das ist nicht zu übersehen."  
  
Er stand auf und klopfte seine Kleider sauber. Gokou schluckte. Ein Baby. Das war tatsächlich ein Baby mit einem Schnuller im Mund, was ihn aber nicht am Sprechen hinderte.  
  
"Ich und Botan hier möchten uns im Namen unserer Realität für die Einladung bedanken."  
  
"Sag mal", jetzt mischte sich Uranai Baba ein. "Bist du wirklich auch Enma?"  
  
"Hähh?!" Gokou verstand gar nichts mehr.  
  
"Sei einfach ruhig und hör zu!", zischte Meister Kaio.  
  
Das Baby tippte sich an den Hut. "Ja, ich bin Koenma, Enmas Sohn. Ich schätze, Ihr habt meinen Vater erwartet, aber der ist einfach unabkömmlich."  
  
"Enmas Sohn?" Meister Kaio lachte. "Also hat zumindest ein Enma seinen Deckel gefunden." König Enma wurde rot und räusperte sich vernehmlich, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. "Ich habe deinem Vater zugesagt, dass ich mir sein Anliegen anhören würde. Also, leg mal los!" Koenma drehte seinen Hut ein paar Mal hin und her und verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in einen Teenager. Uranai Baba spitze anerkennend die Lippen, denn diese ältere Version von ihm sah wirklich cool aus, aber der Schnuller verdarb irgendwie das ganze Bild."  
  
"Ich denke, es hört sich besser an, wenn ich in dieser Gestalt erzähle. Gibt es hier vielleicht einen Sessel oder so für uns? Diese Reise durch das Portal der Realitäten ist wirklich kein Spaziergang. "Aber sicher!", Enma winkte herrisch und sogleich schleppten ein paar Dämonen zwei bequeme Sessel an, die König Enma persönlich auf den Tisch stelle, möglichst weit von dem noch inner offenen Wirbel weg.  
  
Botan stemmte sich mit Hilfe ihres Ruders hoch und ließ sich dankbar in den Sessel fallen. "Ein Glas Wasser, bitte..."  
  
Eine der Dämonen beschaffte es im Handumdrehen und Botan trank gierig davon. "Diese Reise ist echt der Horror."  
  
"Habe ich richtig verstanden, ihr kommt aus einer anderen Realität?", fragte Gokou gespannt. "So ist es", nickte Koenma, der ebenfalls mit einem Glas Wasser bedacht worden war und es mit einem Zug halb leer getrunken hatte. "Wir sind hierher gekommen, weil wir dringend Hilfe brauchen. Bei uns bahnt sich eine Katastrophe an."  
  
"Und was ist das für eine Katastrophe?" Meister Kaios Fühler zuckten aufgeregt.  
  
Koenma sah sich Meister Kaio aufmerksam an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Gokou hinüber. "Ihr seid beide keine Menschen, oder? Seid ihr Youkai?"  
  
"Also bitte!", kam es von unten, wo die echten Dämonen und Teufel dem Gespräch lauschten. "Hörner sind unser Markenzeichen und die beiden haben keine, oder?"  
  
Koenma schüttelte den Kopf. "Unsere Realitäten sind sehr verschieden." Botan nickte dazu. "Bei uns gibt es neben den Göttern und ihren Dienern noch Menschen, Youkai und die Seelen der Verstorbenen. Sie sind verteilt auf die Menschenwelt, das Jenseits und das Reich der Dämonen, wobei die Grenzen mitunter ziemlich durchlässig sind und Youkai wie Menschen in meinen Diensten stehen."  
  
"Ah ... dann ist also in eurer Realität die Erde der einzige Planet, der intelligentes Leben trägt, oder?", fragte Meister Kaio.  
  
"Gibt es dennoch andere?", fragte Botan erstaunt.  
  
"Aber ja doch. Hier bei uns im Jenseits haben wir die Seelen von Verstorbenen verschiedenster Welten, daher sehen sie oft unterschiedlich aus. Gokou hier, ist ein Saiyan, sie sind den Menschen ähnlich aber viel stärker."  
  
"Und er ist tot, oder?" fragte Koenma.  
  
"Ja, er hat sich geopfert, um die Welt zu retten. Daher hat er seinen Körper und seine ganze Kräfte behalten dürfen. Es gibt keinen stärkeren Kämpfer im ganzen Universum als ihn."  
  
"Und was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Botan höflich. "Waren Sie auch ein Held?"  
  
"Nun ja", Meister Kaio rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. "Ich bin Gokous Trainer und Mentor. Bei seinem letzten Kampf bin ich auch gestorben. Normalerweise passiert das uns Kaios nicht, da wir ja hier im Jenseits zuhause sind. Man könnte uns Götter nennen. Aber eigentlich stehen wir über dem Gott der Erde." "Ich schätze, wir haben nicht genügend Zeit die Unterschiede genau auszudiskutieren", seufzte Koenma mit Bedauern. "Wir sind gekommen, weil wir ein paar starke Krieger suchen, die mit meinen Leuten zusammen der größten Bedrohung die Stirn bieten, die jemals unsere Realität heimgesucht hat." Er ließ diese Bemerkung eine Weile lang in der Luft hängen und fügte dann hinzu: "Sie wird über kurz oder lang auf alle Realitäten übergreifen, die über ein Jenseits mit einem Enma an der Spitze verfügen." "Und wie sieht diese Bedrohung denn nun aus?", drängte Meister Kaio. "Genau", sagte Uranai Baba, "das wollen wir alle wissen." Koenma lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. "Das ganze begann vor etwa drei Wochen..." .................................. "Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!", Koenmas treuster Assistent kam in das Büro gestürmt, wo Koenma lustlos wie stets einen Antrag nach dem anderen abstempelte, ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen.  
  
Es war langweilig geworden im Jenseits seit Yusuke wieder zurück auf der Erde weilte und die Dämonen in ihrer Welt sich weitgehend friedlich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. Selbst Hiei und Kurama kamen nur ab und zu vorbei, denn Aufträge gab es für sie im Moment nicht. Koenma hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, absichtlich die Grenzen ein wenig zu lockern, damit es in der Menschenwelt wieder was für Yusuke und seine Freunde zu tun gab, aber angesichts der Strafe, die ihm sein Vater dann aufgebrummt hätte (bestimmt tausend Klapse auf den Po zusammen mit dreihundert Schüsseln Spinat-Lebertranmix) hatte er es dann unterlassen.  
  
Daher war er mehr als erfreut, seinen treuen Gehilfen so aufgedreht zu sehen, das versprach Abwechslung.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte er und schob den Stapel Papiere (alle mit dem Vermerk "sehr dringend" versehen) zur Seite. "Die DVD ... die goldene DVD ... ist weg", keuchte der blaue Teufel und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Wenn das Euer Herr Vater merkt, ist hier die Hölle los!" "Ahhh!" Koenma verlor vor Schreck das Gleichgewicht und plumpste zurück in seinen Drehsessel, der durch den Schwung nach hinten rollte und gegen die Wand krachte. "Die ... die goldene? Bist du da auch ganz sicher? Die wird doch strenger bewacht als der Stempel meines Vaters!" "Stimmt, aber das Siegel ist noch da und die DVD nicht." "Wo sind die Wächter der DVD?" "Sie stehen draußen, können sich aber an keine Vorkommnisse außerhalb des Üblichen erinnern, Koenma-sama", versicherte der blaue Dämon eifrig. "Ich will sie befragen, auf der Stelle!"  
  
So ernst hatte er den Sohn und Stellvertreter des Königs der Unterwelt noch nie erlebt. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung bewegte er sich rückwärts zur Tür und riss diese auf. "Rein mit euch Unglücksdämonen, Konema-sama will euch befragen." Zwei rote, am ganzen Leib zitternde Dämonen kamen hereingeschlichen. "Bitte vergebt uns, Koenma-sama!", jammerten sie im Duett. "Wir haben es nicht bemerkt!"  
  
Koenma hatte in seine Teenagergestalt gewechselt. Ein deutliches Zeichen, wie wichtig die Sache für ihn war. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er innerhalb seines Büros so erschien, meist war ihm die Säuglingsgestalt lieber, weil er sich so mehr Albernheiten herausnehmen konnte. "Ihr wisst, was es bedeutet, wenn die DVD nicht wieder auftaucht, oder?" Die beiden Dämonen nickten und zitterten noch mehr.  
  
"Ihr hat die Türe keinen Augenblick verlassen, keine Rauchpause gemacht, seid nicht aufs Klo gegangen oder habt euch einen Kaffee gegönnt, oder?" "Nein, Koenma-sama, niemals. Nicht innerhalb der Dreitstundenschicht", versicherte der muskulösere der beiden Dämonen glaubhaft.  
  
"Und als ihr eure Schicht angetreten habt, war die DVD noch da, oder?" "Wir haben die übliche Kontrolle des Raumes gemacht, Konema-Sama. Die Vitrine war beleuchtet, die goldene DVD lag auf dem schwarzen Kissen, es war niemand irgendwo im Raum", zählte der schmächtigere Dämon an den Fingern auf. "Es war alles wie sonst." "Wirklich gar alles?" Koenma war vom Stuhl gesprungen und lief hektisch im Zimmer auf und ab. "Denkt genau nach!"  
  
Beide Dämonen legten ihre Stirn in Falten und schließlich meinte der größere zögernd. "Nun ... ja, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es wichtig ist ..." "Es ist wichtig. Alles ist wichtig!", drängte Koenma. "Was war es?" "Es roch so seltsam ... nach ... nach ... ein wenig nach Erdbeeren." "Und nach Minze", fügte der zweite rasch hinzu. "Und auch nach Schokolade." Koenmas Schritt stockte. "Seid ihr da ganz sicher?" Die beiden Dämonen nickten. Enma nahm die Glocke, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und läutete. Sogleich kam ein fetter, grüner Dämon gesprungen. "Was kann ich für Euch tun, Koenma-sama?" "Bringt mir die beiden Dämonen, die vor diesen hier Wache gestanden haben und dann ruft mir Kurama. Er kennt sich damit am besten aus." Der grüne Dämon nickte und verschwand.  
  
Kurze Zeit später erschien Kurama und verbeugte sich kurz vor Koenma. "Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass ihr mich mitten aus dem Unterricht holt?" Koenma fasste das Geschehene kurz zusammen und ließ die beiden Dämonen ihre Aussage über den Geruch wiederholen.  
  
"Was hattet ihr zum Nachtisch heute Mittag?", fragte Kurama eindringlich. "Ähm... Erdbeeren mit Sahne", sagte der große Dämon. "Pfefferminzeis mit Schokoguss", kam es zögernd vom anderen. Kurama und Koenma wechselten einen langen Blick. "Ihr könntet recht haben... Koenma-sama. Aber ich muss zuerst noch den Raum sehen, wenn möglich."  
  
"Sollte kein Problem sein.", meinte Konema und wollte schon wieder läuten, als der grüne Dämon hereingestolpert kam. "Koenma ... Koenma-sama", keuchte er, "die beiden Wächterdämonen sind verschwunden. Es hat sie niemand seid der Ablöse mehr gesehen."  
  
Koenma zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Langsam kommt Licht in die Sache." Die beiden Dämonen sahen sich fragend an. War das für sie ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Koenma begleitete Kurama in den Tresorraum. Kurama zog die Türe hinter sich zu, schloss die Augen und forderte Koenma auf, dasselbe zu tun.  
  
"Was riecht ihr, Koenma-sama?", fragte Kurama gespannt. "Absolut nichts." "Gut, die Wirkung war also nur von kurzer Dauer. Ich schätze, es war auf dem Glas der Vitrine." "Einen besser Platz kann ich mir nicht denken. Lässt es sich nachweisen?" "Wenn ihr Pulver von Nachtnesselsamen besorgen könnt..." "Kein Problem." Koenma hatte vorsorglich die Glocke mitgenommen, stieß die Tresortüre wieder auf und läutete wie wild. Sogleich kamen mehrere Dämonen herbei gehetzt. "Besorgt mir das Pulver von Nachtnesselsamen!", befahl Koenma.  
  
Sie rannten in alle Richtungen davon. Ein einziger fand das Gesuchte und kam mit einer Glasflasche blauschwarzem Pulvers zurück. Kurama nahm es entgegen und streute es auf den Gladeckel der Vitrine. An einer Stelle begann das Pulver zu qualmen und verfärbte sich rötllich. "Keine Frage! Lugwurzsaft und zwar ein ziemlich starker", sprach Kurama aus, was sich auch Koenma schon gedacht hatte. "Ich fürchte, Ihr werdet die beiden anderen Wächter nur noch tot irgendwo finden. Die Diebe dürften mit der DVD längst über alle Berge sein."  
  
Konema sank zusammen wie ein Häufchen Elend. "Was sage ich nur meinem Vater?" "Am besten die ungeschminkte Wahrheit. Zwei Diebe haben zwei Wächter getötet, sich mit einer Mischung aus deren Blut und Lugwurzsaft eingerieben und so deren Aussehen für ungefähr vier Stunden angeommen. Sie haben dann während der Schicht die DVD gestohlen und etwas reinen Lugwurzsaft auf die Abdeckung geträufelt, der dann verdunstet ist. Reiner Lugwurzsaft hat zwei Wirkungen auf die Sinne von Dämonen, erstens gaukelt er ihnen vor, dass sie sehen, was sie zu sehen erwarten, in diesem Falle die DVD auf dem Kissen, zweitens gaukelt er ihnen den Geruch der letzten leckeren Mahlzeit vor, die sie hatten, in diesem Falle der Nachtisch vom Mitagessen. Nicht umsonst kommt der Saft von der Fleischfressenden Lugwurzranke, die damit ihren Opfern einen leckeren Happen vorgaukelt um sie dann zu erwürgen, sobald sie zu nahe kommen."  
  
"Das alles wird meinen Vater herzlich wenig interessieren", seufzte Koenma. "Du weißt doch, wie leicht mein Vater wütend wird. Wir sollten die Menschen vor Erdbeben, Sturmfluten und Vulkanausbrüchen warnen ..." "Seht nicht gleich so schwarz", versuchte Kurama zu beruhigen. "Wir trommeln Yusuke, Hiei und Kuwabara zusammen und ihr überlegt mal schon, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, die goldene DVD irgendwie zu orten."  
  
...................................  
  
Koenma holte tief Luft und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Glas. "Das war der Anfang. Meine Spezialtruppe für schwierige Fälle hat zwar die DVD nicht orten können, aber sie fanden die Waffen der echten Wächter. Die Wächterdämonen selbst waren nicht nur getötet, sondern ausgelöscht worden, sodass ihr Nicht-sein für einen sensiblen Dämon wie Hiei mit seinem dritten Auge auszumachen war. Es stellte sich auch heraus, dass zumindest einer der Diebe kein Dämon sondern ein Mensch ist. Dadurch glaubten wir, ihn leicht aufspüren zu können."  
  
"Eine kurz Zwischenfrage", warf Gokou ein. "Was ist an dieser DVD so wertvoll? Nur weil sie aus Gold ist?"  
  
Koenma und Botan schüttelten synchron den Kopf. Es war Koenma, der schließlich die Erklärung lieferte. "Die goldene DVD ist jenes unendliche Dokument, wo der Schicksalsplan aller Menschen gespeichert ist. Wer wann geboren wird, wie sein Leben verläuft, wann, wo und warum er stirbt, alles ist da drauf. Auf diese Weise können wir Leute, die aus der Reihe fallen und die ihrem Schicksal eine unerwartete Wendung zu geben vermögen leichter herausfinden und im Auge behalten. Meistens verfügen solche Menschen über besondere Fähigkeiten und beeinflussen auch ihre Umgebung. Dadurch kam es schon zu einigen bösen Zwischenfällen im Laufe der Geschichte. Um notfalls gegensteuern zu können, hat mein Vater die goldene DVD geschaffen, die sich selbst aktualisiert, sobald ein Schicksal sich erfüllt hat oder ein neuer Mensch geboren wird. Eine spezielle Abteilung ist befugt, die goldene DVD jeden Monat einmal zu browsen und nach besonderen Fällen zu durchsuchen."  
  
"Es ist also nicht gleich der Weltuntergang, wenn sie nicht sofort wieder aufzufinden ist, oder?", hakte Meister Kaio nach.  
  
Botan nickte. "Der Diebstahl alleine wäre für Koenma-sama kein Grund gewesen seine Realität zu verlassen. Das Problem ist nur, dass es nicht dabei geblieben ist." "Die Geschichte geht noch weiter?"  
  
Koenma seufzte. "Leider. Die Spur des Diebes führt hinab ins Dämonenreich. Wegen einer Lücke zwischen den Grenzen der Reiche gab es einmal eine Zeit, in der einige Menschen eine besondere Aurenkraft entwickeln konnten, die sie in der Menschenwelt nur in einem bestimmten Radius, dem "Territorium" anwenden konnten. Die Lücke wurde geschlossen und die betroffenen Menschen von denen wir wussten, wurden unter Aufsicht gestellt. Auch hier war die goldene DVD von großem Wert. Wie es scheint hatten ihre Daten aber anscheinend Lücken und zumindest einer dieser Menschen gelangte auf einem uns noch nicht bekannten Weg ins Dämonenreich. Seine Fähigkeit muss die Dämonen so abgeschreckt haben, dass sie ihn am Leben ließen. Auch innerhalb der Dämonenwelt ist nicht alles eitel Wonne, es gibt viel Rivalität und böses Blut. Bislang war das ja zu unserem und der Menschen Vorteil. Durch den Streit untereinander kam es nie zu einem Gesamtaufstand der ganzen Dämonen. Doch wie es schient hat es ein sehr mächtiger Dämon namens Gesceto geschafft, eine beachtliche Truppe um sich zu scharen. Wir vermuten, dass es einer aus seinem engeren Kreis der zweite Dieb gewesen ist und dass der Mensch, dessen Namen wir noch nicht kennen, mit ihm oder für ihn arbeitet."  
  
"Und was soll so ein Dämon mit der DVD anfangen?" fragte Enma neugierig. "Nun, das selbe was wir damit tun, Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten finden. Allerdings wird er sie wie diesen einen wahrscheinlich verderben und auf seine Seite ziehen. Wir hatten schon mal einen Fall, wo so ein fehlgeleiteter Mensch eine ganze Schar solch Begabter um sich geschart hat und mit ihnen und einem Dämon den Riss in der Grenze zwischen den Reichen verursacht hat. Ihr könnt euch das Chaos von damals nicht vorstellen. Offenbar hatte Gesceto einen Plan, wie er mit Hilfe dieser Menschen ein noch größeres Loch schaffen und seine Truppen sowohl in die Menschenwelt als auch ins Jenseits führen könnte. Er plante sicher nicht, dort nur die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu bestaunen und ein paar Souvenirs zu kaufen."  
  
"Warum redest du immer in der Vergangenheit?", fragte Uranai Baba mit der ihr eigenen Respektlosigkeit an der sie es auch dem Enma dieser Realtiät nie fehlen ließ. "Gut beobachtet", grinste Koenma schwach. "Offenbar ist beim Ablesen der DVD in der Festung dieses Dämonenfürsten wie er sich selber nennt, ein Fehler passiert. Was genau geschehen ist, wissen wir nicht, aber es scheint eine unglückliche Verquickung zwischen der DVD und den Fähigkeiten dieses Menschen gegeben zu haben. Auf jeden Fall griff die Auslöschung, derer dieser Mensch fähig ist, durch die DVD verstärkt (immerhin ist sie eine Schöpfung meines Vaters und dadurch mit ihm, seinem Amt und seiner Macht verbunden) auf das Jenseits über."  
  
"In welcher Form?", fragte Enma drängend. Langsam bekam die Geschichte einen immer bedrohlicheren Anstrich.  
  
"Das ist schwer zu erklären", Koenma fuhr sich über die Stirn und überlegte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Uranai Baba "Ist diese Glaskugel in der Lage Dinge zu zeigen, die weit entfernt passieren?" "Aber ja doch." Hilfsbereit wie selten hüpfte Uranai Baba von ihrer Kugel und beschwor deren Kräfte. Als im Herzen der Kugel Nebel quoll, warf sie Koenma einen fragenden Blick zu. "Was soll es denn sein?"  
  
"Hmmm ..." Koenma und Botan wechselten einen langen Blick. "Sektor 3-32-7 im östlichen Bezirk hat es am schlimmsten erwischt", sagte Botan nach kurzer Überlegung.  
  
"Da unsere Welten immer noch miteinander verbunden sind ..." Koenma blickte auf den Schlund der sich kein bisschen verändert hatte, "denkst du, es wäre möglich..."  
  
"Wir werden sehen", meinte Uranai Baba und murmelte ihrer Kristallkugel den Wunsch zu. Erst schien es, als würde der Nebel ewig in der Kugel hängen, doch dann klärte sich das Bild. Meister Kaio und Gokou scharten sich zusammen mit Botan und Koenma um die Kugel, König Enma beugte seinen Kopf tief herab und versuchte auf diese Weise möglichst einen Blick von oben zu erhaschen. Der Anblick, den die Kugel bot war .... nun, erschreckend wäre untertrieben. Der eine Teil des Bildes sah halbwegs normal aus: grässlich verwachsene Bäume, Felsen, trübe, gelbliche Rinnsale gruben sich ihren Weg durch grauen Staub. Doch etwa in der Mitte wurde das Bild mit einem Mal unscharf, Felsen wie Bäume schienen durchsichtig zu werden, zu verblassen und ganz drüben war ... ja da war einfach nichts mehr. Es war als hätte jemand mit einem öligen Lappen darüber gewischt. Ein glänzender, weißer Film bedeckte diese Lücke im Landschaftsbild.  
  
"Du solltest deine Kugel mal wieder aufladen lassen", sagte Gokou und deutete auf den seltsamen Fleck. "Sie hat einen Bildausfall."  
  
"Ach Quatsch", empörte sich Uranai Baba. "Das hier ist das beste, was es derzeit an weissagenden Kristallkugeln auf dem Markt gibt. Sie kann gar nicht versagen." "So?" Gokou versuchte mit Spucke und seinem Ärmel, den Film wegzuwischen. Natürlich vergeblich. "He!", Uranai Baba funkelte ihn böse an. "Du verschandelst mir ja meine Kugel!" "Aber da ist ja nichts zu sehen!", verteidigte sich Gokou.  
  
"Genau", sagte Koenma in einem Ton, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog. "Da ... ist ... nichts." "Sieht es dort also wirklich so ... so leer aus?" fragte Gokou betroffen. "Und nicht nur dort." Botan sah sehr unglücklich aus. "Die Extinktiion hat bereits auf andere Bereiche des Jenseits übergegriffen. Wir haben schon versucht, die Erscheinung selbst aufzuhalten oder rückgängig zu machen, aber ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was wird passieren, wenn es so weitergeht", fragte Meister Kaio. "Die Seelen werden sich an den verbliebenen Plätzen sammeln, es wird enger und enger werden und irgendwann werden auch sie von der Extinktion erfasst und ausgelöscht. Aber noch vorher wird, nach derzeitigen Berechnungen gemessen, der Palast meines Vaters erfasst werden", erklärte Koenma trocken. Es klang, als nähme er es sehr gelassen, aber sein erstarrtes Gesicht und seine geballten Fäuste sprachen eine andere Sprache.  
  
"Aber ...", warf entsetzt ein, "was ist mit all den Neuankömmlingen?" "Ohne den Eigang zum Jenseits findet auch keine Neuaufnahme statt", sprach Botan aus, was Enma befürchtete. "Das heißt, dass kein Mensch auf Erden sterben kann." Gokou dachte an all die Verluste, die er und seine Freunde hatten erleiden müssen. "Unsterblichkeit?", flüsterte er heiser.  
  
"Nicht wirklich", sagte Koenma scharf. "Wer stirbt, der tut es ja nicht so aus Jux, sondern aus einem bestimmten Grund. Wegen einer Verletzung, wegen Alter oder einer Krankheit. Stell dir vor, dir würde jemand den Kopf abhacken, aber du würdest nicht daran sterben, dein Blut fließt dir aus dem Körper, dein Hirn kann ohne Sauerstoff nicht arbeiten, aber wie auch immer, du bleibst am Leben. In diesem Zustand."  
  
"Zombies....", hauchte Meister Kaio und wurde blass. "Genau. Alle, die sonst friedlich entschlafen wären, mit der Hoffnung auf Wiedergeburt, werden dort liegen, sitzen oder stehen bleiben, wo sie der Tod ereilt hätte. Sie werden nicht atmen, reden oder essen, aber sie können auch nicht begraben werden, denn ihre Körper werden nicht verrotten. Wer sie dennoch verscharrt, begräbt jemanden, der bei vollem Bewusstsein ist, der noch immer mitbekommt, was geschieht und vor allem jemanden, der auf ewig unter der Erde gefangen sein und den Verstand verlieren wird....."  
  
"Und was lässt euch glauben, dass diese Katastrophe auch unser Jenseits befallen wird?", fragte Enma mit kalkweißen Gesicht.  
  
"Das ist reine Vermutung, aber da Ihr ja auch Enma seid und die goldene DVD von einem Enma erschaffen wurde, ist es nicht völlig auszuschließen, oder?" König Enma nickte, wenn auch zögernd. "Aber ich glaube nicht, das wir wegen dem Nichts da etwas ausrichten können..."  
  
"Wir nicht", mischte sich Gokou ein, "aber was ist mit den Dragonballs?" Koenma zog die Augenbrauen hoch und rasch erklärte ihm Gokou, was es mit den Dragonballs auf sich hatte.  
  
Sogleich hellten sich Botans und Koenmas Mienen auf. "Das klingt gut, aber... aber ob sie auch bei uns drüben wirken?"  
  
"Einen versuch ist es wert", sagte Meister Kaio optimistisch. "Die Kugel von Uranai Baba hat ja auch den Tunnel nutzen können, oder? Vielleicht klappt es ja auch mit der Wirkung der Dragonballs." "Ihr würdet uns wirklich diese Wunderkugeln benutzen lassen", fragte Botan.  
  
"Jeder kann sie benutzen, der sie findet", erklärte Uranai Baba. "Sieben etwa so große Kugeln verstreut auf die ganze Welt?" Koenmas Hoffnung erlosch wieder. "Das ist doch unmöglich", stöhnte er.  
  
"Ist es nicht", widersprach im Gokou. "Ihr braucht nur Bulmas Radar." Wiederum bedurfte es einer längeren Erklärung, wer Bulma war und was ihr Radar mit den Dragonballs zu tun hatte.  
  
"Ihr müsst Bulma nur erklären, dass ihr von mir kommt", sagte Gokou. "Wir sind alte Freund und sie wird euch helfen." "Das würde eines der Probleme lösen, nicht aber das andere", sagte Koenma. "Wir brauchen immer noch ein paar starke Krieger um die Festung von Getseco zu stürmen, die DVD zurück zu bekommen und diesen Menschen zu fassen."  
  
"Das hört sich nach viel Spaß an", sagte Gokou und schielte zu Enma hinauf. "Aber da ich ja tot bin, kann ich nicht viel machen..." "Dort drüben ist auch ein Jenseits, oder?", warf Meister Kaio ein. "Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Gokou nicht dort mithelfen könnte, oder?"  
  
König Enma dachte kurz nach, dann stimmte er zu. "Gokou, du kannst in die Realität meines Namensvetters und ihm dort unter die Arme greifen. Aber wen senden wir noch." "Euer Trupp, so ich das richtig verstanden habe", wandte sich Meister Kaio an Koenma, "besteht nicht aus Verstorbenen, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Zwei Dämonen und zwei Menschen, von denen einer allerdings Dämonenblut in sich hat", zählte Koenma auf. "Also dürfen sich die beiden Menschen im Jenseits bewegen, auch wenn sie noch am Leben sind?" "Mit einer besonderen Genehmigung meinerseits, ja."  
  
"Das trifft sich doch gut. Wir können Vegeta, Piccolo und Gohan fragen, oder?", schlug Meister Kaio vor. "Neben Gokou hier gibt es auf der Erde keine stärkeren Krieger. Yamchu und Kirilin werden Koenma und Botan bei der Suche nach den Dragonballs helfen."  
  
"Hmm..." Botan sah Koenma an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann das Jenseits nicht im Stich lassen, wenn ich nicht bald zurückkehre sieht es so aus, als wäre ich geflohen und dann bricht eine Panik aus. Botan muss uns hinüber geleiten und von unserer Seite dafür sorgen, dass der Tunnel nicht zusammen bricht. Aber ich denke, dass Kuwabara wohl am besten geeignet ist, in eurer Welt ohne großes Aufsehen mit nach diesen Kugeln zu suchen, was ich von den anderen dreien und ihrem dämonischen Blut nicht garantieren kann. Botan wird ihn herbringen, sobald sie mich und eure Krieger zurück gebracht hat. Schaffst du das, Botan?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Koenma-sama. Es geht schließlich um alles." "Gut." "Dann müssen wir nur noch eines tun", sagte Meister Kaio. "Wir müssen Vegeta, Piccolo und Gohan überreden, Gokou auf dieser Reise zu begleiten."  
  
Ende des ersten Teiles 


	2. Son Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Tei...

Enma ruft Enma  
  
Teil 2 - Piccolo und Vegeta kommen ins Spiel  
  
"Das wird kein Problem sein", strahlte Gokou. "Ich werde sie einfach darum bitten." Meister Kaio zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" "Was denn?"  
  
"Na das hier!" Kaio tippte sich an den Heiligenschein. "Ach ja, ich bin ja tot. Aber", Gokou kratzte sich am Kopf. "Gibt es nicht so etwas wie Urlaub vom Jenseits? Mein Großvater hatte doch welchen."  
  
"Das war eine Prämie für seine Dienste beim Feuerkessel. Außerdem ist er Uranai Baba handelseinig geworden. Und drittens ist er ein reifer, verantwortungsbewusster Erwachsner, während du ..." König Enma suchte vergeblich nach dem passenden Wort. "Jedenfalls kannst du frühestens nach sieben Jahren einen Tag Urlaub bekommen und du bist jetzt, wate mal ...", Enma nahm seine Finger zu Hilfe, "ein, zwei, drei, vier, fünf ... genau, fünf Jahre bist du jetzt hier. Ich kann nichts mir nichts, dir nichts eine Ausnahme machen. Bestimmt gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit, als dass du in Person in die Welt zurück musst."  
  
"Ganz recht", stimmte Uranai Baba zu. "Er könnte ja auch einen Brief schreiben." Gokous Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Das mache ich, jetzt gleich." Auf Enmas Pult gab es Papier in Massen, nur die Schreibstifte waren fast so hoch, wie Gokous Körper. Erst als einer der Unterteufel Gokou seinen Stift lieh, konnte er ans Werk gehen.  
  
Für den ersten Brief brauchte er etwa eine Minute. "Na, wie ist das?", fragte Gokou gespannt und hielt Uranai Baba den Brief hin. Sie sperrte die Augen weit auf und las zögernd vor: "Goohahn, bidde kommme mid mirr ins Jennseits einer anderehn Ralität. Wier müsen diese redden und so seen wier uns wieda. Ich bruache dick. Dain Paba."  
  
"Also das geht auf keinen Fall", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Da liest man sich ja einen Knoten ins Hirn ehe man versteht, worum es geht."  
  
"Ich könnte es ja umformulieren", schlug meister Kaio vor, nachdem er einen Blick darauf geworfen und sich fast krank gelacht hatte.  
  
"Dann wäre es nicht mehr Gokous Brief", sagte Enma. "Das würden Gohan und die anderen merken." "Ähmm", meldete sich Koenma zu Wort, "könntest nicht du gehen", er nickte in Richtung Uranai Baba "und die Kugel benützen, sodass Gokou von ihr aus mit den dreien sprechen kann." "Im Grunde eine gute Idee", sagte Enma, "aber ich schätze, Gokou würde lieber nicht einfach ins Nichts reden."  
  
"Ich kann ja eine wechselseitige Verbindung herstellen", sagte Uranai Baba. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und eine zweite Kristalkugel erschien. Diese rollte Botan genau vor die Füße. "Du kannst doch auch damit umgehen, oder?"  
  
Botan sah etwas überrumpelt drein, dann jedoch nickte sie. "Wir verwenden diese Art zwar kaum noch, aber ich denke, es müsste gehen."  
  
"Am besten probierst du es gleich aus", schlug Koenma vor, der wieder in seine Babygestalt gewechselt hatte. Botan zögerte nicht lange, kniete sich vor die Kugel hin. Mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte sie einen Spruch, während sich ihre Hände bewegte, als wollten sie die Kugel reiben. In der Kugel entstand der wohlbekannte Nebel, und kaum war er verschwunden sah man den Raum, in dem sie sich gerade jetzt befanden. Es war genau die Perspektive, als würde man aus der ersten Kristallkugel hinaus schauen.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet", lobte Uranai Baba. "Du hast echt Talent, Kindchen." "Vielen Dank", Botan lachte leicht verlegen.  
  
"Dann mache ich mich mal auf den Weg", sagte Uranai Baba. "Bei wem soll ich zuerst anklopfen?" "Gohan!", kam es von Gokou.  
  
"Nein, warte", Meister Kaio dachte kurz nach. "Ich schätze, wir sollten Gohan besser nicht mitnehmen."  
  
"Aber warum denn?", fragte Gokou verwundert und enttäuscht. Er hatte sich so auf das Wiedersehen mit seinem Sohn gefreut.  
  
"Ich habe ab und zu bei Gokous Haus nach dem rechten gesehen", erklärte der Kaio und wippte mit den Fühlern. "Es geht allen gut, aber Gohan ist vollauf im Schulstress. Er hat seit dem Sieg über Cell seiner Mutter zuliebe kaum noch trainiert, ihn mitzunehmen wäre nicht gerade sinnvoll und außerdem würde er nur unnötig in Gefahr geraten."  
  
Gokous Schultern sanken herab. Er konnte sich sehr wohl vorstellen, dass sich Chichi nach seinem Tod noch viel mehr an ihren Sohn geklammert hatte. Es tat weh, aber die Wahrheit ließ sich nicht leugnen. Was Koenma über sein Jenseits erzählt hatte, versprach kein Spaziergang zu werden und falls Gohan dort etwas zustieße...  
  
"Gut, aber werden wir drei genug sein?", fragte er Meister Kaio. "Ich denke schon, Piccolo und Vegeta haben kein bisschen nachgelassen. Gohan kann ja Kililyn und den anderen bei der Suche nach den Dragonballs helfen."  
  
Da fiel Gokou etwas Anderes ein. "Warum machen wir es nicht gleich mit Eurer Hilfe, Meister Kaio? Ihr könnt doch alle gedanklich erreichen, oder?"  
  
"Das schon, aber ich schätze, da es eine offizielle Anfrage aus dem Jenseits ist, sollten wir es auch offiziell aussehen lassen Meine Stimme sind sie gewöhnt, aber wenn Uranai Baba mit ihrer Kugel auftaucht, hat die Bitte sicher mehr Gewicht." Dem war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.  
  
"Also, wen soll ich dann als erstes heimsuchen?", brachte Uranai Baba das Gespräch wieder auf den Punkt.  
  
"Ich denke, Piccolo ist der leichtere Brocken, immerhin war eine Hälfte ja mal Gott und damit verantwortungsbewusst", schlug Meister Kaio vor. König Enma hatte zwar seine Zweifel inwiefern sich die stärkere Hälfte, der Oberteufel, verantwortungsbewusst genannt werden konnte, aber er nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Wirst du ihn auch finden?", fragte Gokou Uranai Baba. "Er zieht sich ja gerne in einsame Gegenden zurück."  
  
"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen", sagte sie, "wir Fährleute beherrschen die Gabe, jeden Sterblichen aufsuchen zu könne, den wir wollen. Dazu braucht er nicht mal eine Aura zu haben, wie sie für deine momentane Teleportation nötig ist." "Wow, das wusste ich nicht", staunte Gokou.  
  
"Das gehört zu unserem Handwerkszeug", bestätigte Botan. "Kein Grund, deshalb zu staunen. Wie könnten wir sonst die Seelen ins Jenseits geleiten?" "Gokou, du setzt dich am besten gleich vor die Kristallkugel zu Botan. Dann siehst du, wann du deinen Spruch aufsagen musst", kommandierte Uranai Baba. Folgsam ließ sich Gokou neben Botan nieder.  
  
"Bis später!" und schon war die alte Frau mit der Kristallkugel verschwunden. Gespannt verfolgten alle, nicht nur Gokou, in der zweiten Kugel mit, wie Uranai Baba zwischen belaubten Bäumen wieder auftauchte. Gokou kam diese Gegend irgendwie bekannt vor und was war das für ein Haus, das man von dieser Stelle aus einsehen konnte ... war das nicht.... "He, das ist ja bei mir? Hat es sich Uranai Baba doch anders überlegt und geht Gohan holen?" "Tut mir leid", sagte Meister Kaio, "aber schau mal, wer dort an dem Baum lehnt!" "Piccolo! Was macht der denn bei meinem Haus? Ich dachte, er trainiert irgendwo in der Einöde oder hängt bei Dende rum?"  
  
"Frag ihn doch selbst", schlug Meister Kaio vor. "Das werde ich", murmelte Gokou und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschehen in der Kugel.... ...... "Hallo Piccolo!" Der Namekianer fuhr herum und starrte überrascht auf Uranai Baba, die keine drei Schritte hinter ihm auf der Kugel schwebte.  
  
"Uranai Baba! Was machst du hier?", fragte Piccolo. "Ist was mit Muten Roshi?" "Meinem missratenen Bruder geht es gut", sagte sie, "ich bin hier, weil jemand mit dir reden möchte." Sie hüpfte von der Kugel. "Sie gut hin, Piccolo!"  
  
Neugierig geworden beugte sich Piccolo vor. "Jetzt bis du dran", flüsterte Meister Kaio Gokou zu und winkte den anderen, etwas zurückzutreten, um die Übertragung nicht zu stören. "Hi Piccolo! Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Piccolo schluckte, als er Gokous lachendes Gesicht in der Kugel erblickte. "Son? Bist du es?" "Kein anderer, alter Freund. Wie ich sehe, hast du ein Auge auf meine Familie. Danke!" Piccolo räusperte sich und sah kurz zur Seite. "Ähmmm ... keine Ursache." "Ist Gohan wirklich so verweichlicht, dass er nicht mehr zum Kämpfen taugt?", fragte Gokou neugierig. "Nun ja, er ist sicher noch immer stärker wie jeder Erdling, Kliliyn eingeschlossen", aber er trainiert nur sehr unregelmäßig ..."  
  
Gokou seufzte. "Dann wäre es wirklich ein Fehler, ihn mitzunehmen..." "Wohin denn?" "In eine andere Realität. Da bahnt sich eine ganz große Sache an und ich könnte Hilfe dringend brauchen."  
  
"Eine andere Realität? Worum geht es genau?" Piccolo hatte angebissen. Meister Kaio nickte zufrieden und begnügte sich damit, Gokou ab und zu ein paar Worte zuzuflüstern, damit dessen Erklärung der Situation auch verständlich rüber kam." "Aha ...", war alles, was Piccolo zum Abschluss sagte. "Genau", stimmte ihm Gokou zu. "Ich werde auch noch Vegeta fragen, aber es wäre mir lieber wenn du oder Gohan auch dabei wärt ..."  
  
Piccolo überlegte nicht lange. "Gohan kannst du vergessen, du würdest ihn nur in Gefahr bringen. Ich bin gerne bereit, an seiner Stelle mitzugehen. Hört sich wirklich sehr interessant an, die Sache." "Okay, dann lass dich von Uranai Baba hierher bringen."  
  
Auf das Stichwort hin hüpfte Uranai Baba wieder auf die Kugel und winkte Piccolo, die Hand auf ihren Ärmel zu legen. Einen Atemzug später tauchten beide vor Gokou auf. "Tut echt gut, dich wiederzusehen, Piccolo!", strahlte Gokou den Namekianer an. "Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus, Son", gab Piccolo zurück, "und du bist offenbar in Topform, wenn ich deine Aura so spüre."  
  
"Tja, offensichtlich bekommt mir das Paradies nicht schlecht", grinste dieser und drehte sich zur Seite, um Koenma und Botan vorzustellen.  
  
Piccolo, der sich an seine Manieren als einstiger Gott besann, deutete eine Verbeugung vor Koenma an und neigte vor Botan respektvoll den Kopf. "Wisst ihr schon Einzelheiten über die Festung des Gegners?", war seine erste Frage.  
  
"Nicht viele", musste Koenma zugeben. "Aber wir haben eine Späher auf sie angesetzt und bis wir in meinem Palast ankommen, müsste der Bericht vorliegen." "Gut, ich begebe mich ungern in die Höhle des Löwen ohne zu wissen, wie er seine Wände gestrichen hat."  
  
"Ein Stratege", nickte Koenma zufrieden in Richtung König Enma. "Ihr habe sehr brauchbare Leute hier." "Ihr könnt später fachsimpeln", mischte sich Uranai Baba ein. "Erst muss ich Vegeta holen." Und weg war sie.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch so schnell", sagte Gokou neidvoll, "ich muss mich immer viel länger konzentrieren." "Sie hat auch ein paar Jahrzehnte mehr Erfahrung", tröstete ihn Meister Kaio. "Schau lieber in die Kugel, damit du nichts verpasst."  
  
Das tat Gokou auch und so entging ihm, wie Meister Kaio Piccolo zur Seite winkte. "Kein Wort zu Gokou wegen Goten, klar? Es wird sonst umso härter für ihn, hier festzusitzen, während auf der Welt das Leben weitergeht. Normalerweise ist Gokou vernünftig genug, nicht danach zu fragen, aber es könnte dir eine Bemerkung herausrutschen, die ihn neugierig macht." Piccolo nickte. "Verstanden."  
  
Währenddessen war Uranai Baba vor dem Haus von Bulmas Familie eingetroffen. Im Allgemeinen hielt sie sich nicht mit so Nebensächlichkeiten wie Anklopfen auf, aber bei Vegeta schien ihr eine gewisse Vorsicht nicht unangebracht. Sie drückte den Klingelknopf. Frau Briefs staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die kleine alte Frau auf der schwebenden Kugel sah. "Ich bin die Schwester von Muten Roshi, Uranai Baba", stellte sie sich vor. "Ich freue mich, sie kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Frau Briefs höflich. "Möchten sie nicht hereinkommen? Ich werde ihnen gleich Tee servieren."  
  
Uranai Baba schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Ein anderes Mal gern, heute aber muss ich dringend mit Vegeta sprechen." "Er ist im Schwerkraftraum", erklärte Frau Briefs. "Bitte kommen Sie doch herein. Ich werde ihn gleich holen."  
  
Als Uranai Baba hinter Frau Briefs her zum Wohnzimmer schwebte, kam Trunks aus dem Übungsraum gestolpert, den sein Vater für ihn eingerichtet hatte. Er war jetzt sechs Jahre alt und hatte dennoch schon eine Kraft, die einen dreifach so alten Jungen das Fürchten lehren konnten. "Geh bitte gleich ins Bad, Trunks", rief Bulma aus der Küche ihrem Sohn zu. "Und versuch erst gar nicht zu schummeln, du wirst dich brav überall einseifen, oder ich komme und schrubbe dich von Kopf bis Fuß!"  
  
"Schon gut, Mama", rief Trunks und zog eine Grimasse. "Ich bin alt genug, um mich selber zu waschen." Dann sah er Uranai Baba und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Vielleicht konnte er der "Hast du auch brav den Hals und die Ohren gewaschen - Kontrolle" heute mal entrinnen. "Mama, da ist Besuch, eine komische Oma auf einer Kugel."  
  
Uranai Baba funkelte Trunks an. "Ich bin keine "komische Oma", Kleiner. Ich bin Uranai Baba." "Waas?" Bulma kam aus der Küche geschossen. "Uranai Baba?! Was bringt dich hierher?" "Ich muss dringend mit Vegeta spreche", sagte sie.  
  
"Das wird nicht leicht, er ist mitten im Training und es dauert noch drei Stunden laut seinem Plan für heute." Bulma warf ihrem Sohn einen strengen Blick zu. "Solltest du nicht schon im Badezimmer sein, Trunks?"  
  
"Och, ich will doch nur wissen, was die Oma von meinem Papa will." "Das wirst du auch erfahren", Bulma sah sein hoffnungsvolles Grinsen und fügte gnadenlos hinzu, "nachdem du blitzesauber bist. So wie du stinkst, kann man dich doch keinem Gast zumuten." "Aber Mama ..."  
  
"Nichts aber. Ab mit dir ins Bad!" Trunks sah ein, wann er verloren hatte und zog mit beleidigter Miene ab. Man konnte ihn absichtlich laut platschen und rumoren hören. "Entschuldigt seine Manieren, Uranai Baba", sagte Bulma rasch mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. "Er ist eben Vegetas Sohn", winkte diese ab. "Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, Vegetas Training abzukürzen?"  
  
"Doch, aber er wird nicht sehr erfreut sein...", zögerte Bulma. "Ich benutze sie nur, wenn Feuer am Dach ist." "Dann tu es jetzt! Mit seiner Laune komm ich schon klar."  
  
"Gut, wenn du meinst..." Bulma rieb sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und ging den Flur hinuter bis zum Eingang der Schwerkraftkammer. Neben der Türe war ein kleiner Kasten angebracht. Sie fischte einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete den Kasten. Uranai Baba, die ihr gefolgt war, schwebte abwartend ein paar Schritte vor der Tür. Bulma warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und sie nickte. Mit einem Seufzer griff Bulma nach einem Schalter und drückte ihn herunter. Sogleich ging im Flur das Licht aus und auch der Radio in der Küche verstummte."  
  
Keine zwei Atemzüge später wurde die Türe aufgerissen und ein wutschnaubender Vegeta stürmte heraus. "Warum hast du die Sicherung herausgedreht, Bulma!", fauchte er missmutig. Dann erst bemerkte er Uranai Baba und sein Ärger ließ etwas nach. "Ich nehme an, du bist der Grund, oder?"  
  
Uranai Baba winkte Bulma, zurück zu treten und schwebte zu Vegeta hin. "Ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag und der geht nun mal vor", sagte sie und hüpfte von der Kugel. "Jemand will mit dir sprechen. Schau genau hin!"  
  
Die Kugel schwebte hoch, genau vor Vegetas Gesicht. "Was soll ich denn mit ...", begann dieser, doch da lichtete sich der Nebel in der Kugel und Kakerott grinste ihn an.  
  
"Prima, dass du so gut in Form bist, Vegeta", kam Gokous Stimme aus der Kugel. Bulma, die von der Seite her mitbekam, was in der Kugel erschienen war, schluckte und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. "Hallo Bulma", begrüßte Gokou sie auch. "Dir und dem kleinen Trunks geht es auch gut, wie ich gesehen habe."  
  
"Ja, danke", sagte sie und schluckte den Kloß der Rührung hinunter. "Weißt du schon, dass du ein...", begann sie, aber Uranai Baba zog an ihrem Rock und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "dass du ein verdammtes Glück hast, immer noch so jung auszusehen", änderte Bulma ihren Satz ab. "Tja, das hat mir Piccolo auch schon gesagt", grinste Gokou.  
  
"Piccolo?", Vegeta horchte auf. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es ihn auch erwischt hat. Seine Aura ...", er konzentrierte sich und stockte, "seine Aura ist ja tatsächlich weg!" "Immerhin ist er bei mir hier unten", sagte Gokou, fügte aber rasch hinzu. "Tot ist er nicht, wir haben nur vor, gemeinsam auf die Suche nach ein paar echt harten Gegnern zu gehen." "Und wohin denn?", fragte Vegeta misstrauisch. "Es ist ja keiner mehr da, seitdem Gohan Cell erledigt hat."  
  
"Nicht in dieser Realität", bestätigte Gokou. "Sagte ich do...", Vegta stutzte. "In ... dieser ... Realität?", wiederholte er langsam Gokous Worte. "Jetzt sag nicht, dass du in die alternative Zukunft zum älteren Trunks reisen willst." Gokou sah überrascht drein. "DAS wäre noch eine Idee. Aber nein, das ginge gar nicht, weil ich ja tot bin. Was ich meine, ist folgendes..." Und wiederum fasste er Koenmas Problem und Anliegen zusammen. ".. und so gehen ich und Piccolo in dieses andere Jenseits, weil da offenbar ein paar ganz üble Dämonen zu finden sind, die nicht so leicht zu besiegen sind. Wie steht es, willst du mit?" Wie immer wenn Kakerott ein Angebot machte, war Vegeta zunächst ganz Ablehnung. "Ich brauche das nicht, um stärker zu werden, ich habe meine eigenen Methoden."  
  
"Sei doch nicht so, Vegeta", Gokou tat so, als dächte er nach. "Oder könnte es sein, dass du in Wahrheit gar nicht stärker geworden bist, seitdem dir die Gegner ausgegangen sind? Könnte es sein, dass du zu lange schon aus der Übung bist, was einen echten Kampf betrifft? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Vegeta. Piccolo und ich werden dich beschützhen, wenn es brenzlig wird ..." Bulma und Uranai Baba wichen eiligst zurück. Die Luft um Vegeta begann bedrohlich zu knistern und die Ader an seiner Stirn schwoll an. "Dafür ... dafür werde ich dich ..."  
  
Hinter seinem Rücken, ohne dass Vegeta es sehen konnte, machte Gokou das Siegeszeichen in Richtung Koenma. "... aber erst, nachdem wir wieder zurück sind, okay? Dann stehe ich frei zu deiner Verfügung."  
  
Peng. Vegeta hörte die Falle zuschnappen, aber es war unter seiner Würde, jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. "In Ordnung, Gokou. Du hast gewonnen. Aber wehe, wenn du dich vor diesem Kampf drückst!"  
  
"Werde ich nicht, großes Ehrenwort", versicherte Gokou und legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz. "Ich will dich besiegen, Gokou und nur dich allein. Schreib dir das hinter die Ohren, dieses andere Jenseits kann mir gestohlen bleiben, aber ich will meine Revanche!"  
  
Gokou wiederholte sein Versprechen und fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf den ungeduldigen Konema hinzu: "Kannst du gleich mit Uranai Baba herkommen?" "Kein Problem. Ich brauche nur ein paar Sekunden."  
  
Bulma woltle noch etwas sagen, aber Vegeta zog sie rasch um die Ecke. "Sag Trunks von mir auf Wiedersehen. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig. "Du wirst auf dich aufpassen?" "Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor zu sterben bevor ich Kakerott gezeigt habe, wer hier der bessere Saiyan ist."  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung drückte ihn Bulma an die Wand und presste ihre Lippen heftig auf die seinen. Er woltle sie wegschieben, doch da schmeckte er das Salz ihrer Tränen, das sich in die heiße Süße ihres Kusses mischte und schlang seine Arme um ihre bebenden Schultern. Etwas außer Atem löste sich Bulma wenig später von Vegeta. Sie zwinkerte mit einem halben Lächeln ihre Tränen fort. "Dass du mir ja heil wieder kommst, ich habe keine Lust mit Chichi einen Club der trauernden Witwen zu gründen."  
  
"Geht's du denn weg, Papa?" Trunks war eben aus dem Badezimmer gekommen. Seine lila Haare schimmerten noch feucht und auch in seinen Kinderaugen glänzte es verdächtig. "Ja, Trunks", sagte Bulma, kniete sich hin und drückte ihren kleinen Sohn an sich. "Dein Papa muss kurz mal etwas erledigen."  
  
"Warum bist du denn so traurig, Mama?" Trunks versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu winden, er war wirklich zu alt für soviel Drücken und Kuscheln.  
  
"Trunks, mein Sohn, pass gut auf deine Mutter auf, während ich weg bin, versprochen?" Vegeta war zu ihm getreten und legte seine Hand auf den Kopf seines Sohnes. "Du bist jetzt der Mann in der Familie bis ich zurückkomme." Halb stolz auf das Vertrauen seines Vaters, halb verunsichert weil sein Vater und seine Mutter so ein Theater um dieses "kurz mal etwas erledigen" machten, nickte Trunks seinem Vater so ernsthaft er konnte zu.  
  
Vegeta schenkte seinem Sohn ein seltenes, warmes Lächeln und wuschelte dessen Haare liebevoll. "Wenn ich zurück bin und du brav warst, gehen wir alle an den Strand, versprochen." Alle Unsicherheit wich einem Strahlen. "Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Papa."  
  
Vegeta gab sich einen Ruck und ging zu Uranai Baba zurück. "Wir können", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihren Ärmel. Ein letzter Blick zurück, Trunks und Bulma winkten ihm Lebewohl und die Szenerie wechselte.  
  
Vegeta fand sich neben einer weiteren Kugel stehend, keine zwei Schritte von Meister Kaio, Kakerott, Piccolo und zwei Fremden entfernt.  
  
"Willkommen im Jenseits, Vegeta!", grinste Gokou. "Freut mich, dass du uns helfen willst." "Um eines klar zu stellen", sagte Vegeta und verschränkte seine Arme, "ich bin hier, weil ich für diese Beleidigung Revanche fordere und aus keinem anderen Grund."  
  
"Schon gut, Vegeta", mischte sich Piccolo ein, "Son wird sein Versprechen halten. Wir sollten uns lieber auf den Weg machen, solange es in der anderen Realität noch etwas zu retten gibt." Vegetas Blick folgte Piccolos ausgestrecktem Arm und der goldene Strudel verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. "Da wollen wir runter?", fragte der Saiyanprinz mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht", erwiderte Koenma. "Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht üppig gefrühstückt."  
  
Vegeta sah zu dem Baby herab. "Wer bist denn du?" "Sei ein bisschen respektvoller", zischte Meister Kaio, "das ist Koenma, der Sohn des anderen Enma." "Ein Baby?"  
  
Piccolo wollte etwas erwidern, aber Koenma gebot ihm mit einer energischen Geste Einhalt. Er trat vor Vegeta hin, sah sich diesen von Kopf bis Fuß an und nickte. "Interessant, wirklich interessant. Ist er auch ein Saiyan?" Diese Frage war an König Enma gerichtet.  
  
"Wenn du etwas über mich wissen willst, du Knirps, dann frag gefälligst mich", zischte Vegeta und holte aus, um Koenma einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben. Der wich jedoch aus und wiederholte seine Frage.  
  
"Ich bin nicht irgendein Saiyan. Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyans und der Stärkste im ganzen Universum.", erklärte Vegeta, ehe Enma zu Wort kam. "Warum willst du das wissen?" Dieses Mal wich Koenma nicht aus, sondern wechselte in seine Teeangerform, was Vegeta überrascht inne halten ließ. Gelassen sah der nun einen halben Kopf größere Koenma auf Vegeta herab und zupfte probehalber sogar an dessen Haaren.  
  
"Lass das!" Vegetas Hieb ging wiederum ins Leere. "Wirkliche erstaunlich", meinte Koenma gelassen. "Er ist ähnlich stark wie Hiei und offenbar auch ähnlich eigensinnig." Er blickte Gokou an. "Lässt sich mit ihm überhaupt ein Team bilden." "Aber ja doch", versicherte Gokou voller Überzeugung. "Vegeta ist zwar ein Dickschädel, aber auf ihn ist Verlass."  
  
Piccolo blickte Vegeta von der Seite an und grinste. "Du wirst doch nicht etwa rot, oder?" "Quatsch!", widersprach Vegeta und drehte allen den Rücken zu. "Warum sollte ich?" Koenma räusperte sich. " Auf jeden Fall wären wir vollzählig, oder? Dann lasst uns aufbrechen." Vegeta wies auf den Wirbel. "Sollen wir da einfach so reinhüpfen?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht", mischte sich Botan ein. Sie hielt ihr Ruder in der Hand. "Ich werde euch hindurchführen. Koenma-sama, ihr steigt hinter mir auf das Ruder und ihr anderen, haltet euch einfach an einem Teil davon oder an einander fest."  
  
Sie verbeugte sich vor König Enma, Meister Kaio und Uranai Baba. "Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft", stieg auf ihr schwebendes Ruder und hob den wieder geschrumpften Koenma zu sich hinauf.  
  
Gokou, Piccolo und Vegeta fassten je einen Teil des langen, schmalen Ruderblattes mit eine Hand. Sogleich schwebten sie genauso wie das hölzerne Ruder in der Luft, ohne eigene Kraft einsetzen zu müssen und glitten gemeinsam auf den goldenen Abgrund zu.  
  
"Festhalten!" rief Botan. "Wer den Anschluss verliert wird weiß er Geier wo wieder heraus kommen oder noch schlimmer für ewig zwischen den Realitäten herumirren."  
  
Dann glitt das Ruder über den Rand und kippte hinab. Alle hielten sich mit eiserner Kraft an dem Teil fest, das zu Vegetas Verwunderung kein bisschen knackste oder nachgab. Die Zähne zusammen gebissen zwang sich Gokou, nicht die Augen zu schließen, als sie rascher und rascher rings herum gewirbelt wurden und das goldene Licht sie verschluckte.  
  
Piccolo fluchte, weil ihm sein schwerer Mantel nach hinten zog und er langsam aber unaufhörlich an Kraft verlor. Vegeta bemerkte es und packte mit der freien Hand den schweren Stoff. Ein Ruck und der Mantel flatterte ins Nirgendwo. Piccolo warf den Turban hinterher und nickte Vegeta kurz dankbar zu, der jedoch so tat, als würde er es nicht sehen. Gokou konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Langsam aber sicher war er froh, dass er seit Jahren nur goldenen Wolkenflaum gegessen hatte. Auch Piccolo, der wie eine Pflanze von Licht und Sonne leben konnte, hatte keine Beschwerden. Anders Vegeta, der gern ausgiebig zu futtern pflegte. Eier, Würstchen, Fisch und Toast, das Gemisch in seinem Magen suchte unerbittlich den Weg nach oben.  
  
Gokou fiel auf, dass Vegeta leicht grünlich im Gesicht wurde und ihm der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.  
  
"Halte durch, Vegeta!", rief Gokou besorgt. "Wir müssten es bald geschafft haben!" Vegeta bemühte sich wirklich und er konnte seine Übelkeit niederkämpfen. Da jedoch auch seine Hände schweißnass waren, rutschte das Ruder aus seinem Griff. Der Wirbel riss ihn mit, doch da fasste eine Hand nach dem Stoff seines Traingsoveralls und zerrte ihn zurück zum Ruder. Es war Son Gokou und er wiederum wurde von Piccolo am Gürtel gehalten. So bildeten sie eine Kette, die dank Piccolos Stärke wieder zum rettenden Ruder zurückfand. Alle drei hatten wieder Holz zwischen den Fingern und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Das Ruder hatte den schwarzen Grund des Wirbels erreicht und sie stürzten durch einen endlosen, dunklen Schacht....  
  
............ Vor den Toren von Enmas Palast warteten vier Gestalten vor einem schwarzen Abgrund. "Denkst du, ihnen ist etwas zugestoßen?", fragte der rothaarige Kuwabara. "Immerhin warten wir jetzt schon drei Stunden."  
  
"Mal wieder keine Spur von Geduld", kam es von Hiei, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Baum in der Nähe hockte und die Gelassenheit selbst war.  
  
"Ach was, Koenma passt schon auf Botan auf", sagte Yusuke zuversichtlich. "Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es umgekehrt sei", meine Kurama mit leichter Stimme und strich sich eine seiner langen, roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich frage mich, was das für Leute sind, die Koenma von dem anderen Enma ausleihen will", überlegte er laut. "Sie sind bestimmt sehr stark." "Phh!"  
  
"Komm schon Hiei", sagte Yusuke. "Es ist nicht so, als würden wir keine Unterstützung brauchen. Mir wäre selbst Dogoro willkommen, hätten sie ihn nicht in die Hölle gesteckt." Ehe Hiei darauf etwas erwidern konnte, blinkte am Grund des schwarzen Wirbels ein Punkt auf, der rasch größer wurde.  
  
Kuwabara sah ihn als erster. "Das müssen sie sein!", rief er. Nun verließ auch Hiei seinen Ast und schloss sich den anderen am Rand des Wirbels an. Gespannt warteten sie bis die Energieblase höher und höher stieg und schließlich mit einem Plopp aus dem Abgrund heraussprang. Im feuchten lila Gras kam sie zu liegen und löste sich dann auf. Fünf Gestalten lagen keuchend auf dem Gras und versuchten wieder zu Luft zu kommen. Zwei kannten sie zur Genüge.  
  
Aber die drei anderen .... "Was Besseres habt ihr nicht finden können`", fragte Hiei spöttisch. Auch Yusukue und Kuwarbara sahen sich enttäuscht an. Sie hatten mit einem Trupp starker Krieger oder Dämonen gerechnet, nicht mit drei mikrigen Gestalten, von denen der eine sogar grün war und Schneckenfühler hatte. Wie sollte das weitergehen?  
  
Ende des zweiten Teils 


	3. Son Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Tei...

Enma ruft Enma  
  
Teil 3 - Teamwork (oder auch nicht ...)  
  
"Ohh!" Koenma erhob sich auf seine wackeligen Beine und rückte seine Kopfbedeckung zurecht. Botan rieb sich die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Und ich muss es gleich noch mal machen", ächzte sie. "Simmt!" Koenma wandte sich den Wartenden zu. "Schön euch wiederzusehen. Wie ist der aktuelle Stand der Dinge?"  
  
Kurama trat vor. "Wir freuen uns auch, dass es Euch gut geht, Koenma-sama. Die Extinction hat inzwischen Markierung drei überschritten. "Was sollen wir tun?"  
  
"Wir können hier leider gar nichts gegen die Extinction selbst unternehmen", sagte Koenma ernst, "aber in der Realtiät jenseits dieses schwarzen Schlundes gibt es eine wundervolle Sache namens Dragonballs." Mit knappen Worten erklärte er ihnen, worum es dabei ging. Hiei sprang vom Baum und ging auf den Schlund zu.  
  
"Halt" Piccolo schnappte ihn sich am Kragen und riss ihn vom Abgrund zurück. So etwas machte man mit Hiei nicht ungestraft. Blitzschnell hatte er sein Schwert zur Hand und säbelte Piccolo, der überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, den Arm ab.  
  
Koenma und Botan blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Hiei!", würgte Yusuke heraus. "Du hast gerade einen unserer Verbündeten verstümmelt. Botan, rasch hilf ihm!" "Yusuke, heilen ist nicht meine Spezialität, da musst du jemand anderen fragen." "Wir müssen zuerst mal die Blutung stoppen!", rief Kurama und streifte einen zackigen Samen aus seinen Haaren.  
  
Kuwabara sah verständnislos von Gokou zu dem immer noch ein wenig blassen Vegeta. "Warum steht ihr so da, wenn euer Freund verblutet. Das lila Zeugs ist doch sein Blut, oder?" "Das schon...", nickte Gokou.  
  
"Dann müsst ihr ihm doch helfen!", rief Kuwabara händeringend. "Phhh!", machte Vegeta. "Wer so dumm ist, sich von einem Amateur kalt erwischen zu lassen..." Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Hiei vor Vegeta auf und hielt ihm die Schwertspitze unter die Nase. "Wer ist hier der Amateur, Mensch?", zischte er.  
  
Vegeta zuckte mit keiner Wimper. "Na der, der dumm fragt, Mensch!" "Lasst diesen Unsinn, alle beide!", rief Koenma scharf. "Genau"  
  
Die Stimme kam eindeutig von Piccolo. Die Blutung aus seinem Armstumpf hatte aufgehört. Kurama, der ihm schon den Samen hatte drauf drücken wollen, hielt inne. "Piccolo", kam es von Gokou, "könntest du bitte damit aufhören? Oder macht es dir Spaß die Leute hier zu erschrecken."  
  
"Nun, ein bisschen schon", gab Piccolo mit schmalem Grinsen zu. Er sammelte seine Kraft und aus dem Stumpf wuchs ein zweiter Arm nach. "Unglaublich!", enfuhr es Koenma. "Können das alle von deiner Art?" "Ja, die Regeneration ist eine Spezialität der Namekianer. Natürlich braucht es entsprechendes Training und Erfahrung, um ganze Körperteile nachwachsen zu lassen." "Echt praktisch", meine auch Yusuke. "Scheint so, als hätte Koenma gewusst, was er tut, als er euch drei statt einer ganzen Armee geholt hat." "Ähmm... Koenma-sama", mischte sich Botan vorsichtig ein. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr sie untereinander vorstellt?"  
  
"Oh, das habe ich noch nicht, oder?" Koenma kratzte sich verlegen die Stirn. "Ahmm", er räusperte sich wichtig. "Das hier", er wies auf die Gruppe um Yusuke. "sind die Leute meines Teams. Jeder von ihnen hat spezielle Fähigkeiten und Kampftechniken. Ihr werdet mit ihnen gemeinsam ein Team bilden."  
  
"Ich bin Yusuke", machte dieser den Anfang. "Meine Spezialität ist die "Rei Gun". Er zielte mit dem Zeigefinger wie mit einem Pistolenlauf auf einen abgestorbenen Baum und schoss einen Energiestrahl drauf ab. Der Baum flammte auf und sackte als Aschehaufen zusammen.  
  
"Klasse Technik!", freute sich Gokou. "Also ich bin Son Gokou. Meine Spezialität ist das hier." Er suchte sich einen größeren Felsen aus, der verlassen in der Landschaft stand. "Den braucht ihr nicht mehr, oder?", fragte er Koenma, worauf dieser den Kopf schüttelte. Gokou streckte in bewährter Manier die Arme aus und rief "Kamahameha!" Ein dicker, blauer Energiestrahl fraß sich durch die Luft, kollidierte mit dem Felsen, woraufhin es einen gewaltigen Knall tat und vom Felsen blieb kaum mehr als eine Wolke aus Staub.  
  
"Wow!", beeindruckt schluckte Yusuke. "Laut und primitiv", kam es von Hiei. "Jetzt bin ich dran!", drängte sich Kuwabara vor. "Ich bin Kuwabra, meine Spezialität ist das "Rei Ken". Er streckte die Hand aus, rief "Rei Ken", und hielt ein Schwert aus purer, feuriger Lichtenergie in der Hand mit dem er ein paar Mal durch die Luft hieb."  
  
Vegeta zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, was Koenma veranlasste, Kuwabaras Fähigkeit, mit seinem Schwert die Grenzen zwischen Dimensionen zu zerteilen, hervorzuheben. Nicht dass das viel dazu beigetragen hätte, Vegetas Geringschätzung zu reduzieren ...  
  
"Dann bin ich wohl an der Reihe", sagte Piccolo und trat vor. "Ich bin Piccolo, neben der Regeneration ist das hier meine Spezialität." Er hob zwei Finger an die Stirn. Früher hatte er sich lange konzentrieren müssen, doch mittlerweile konnte er sie innerhalb eines Augenblicks abfeuern, seine "Teufelsspirale!" Kaum hatter er das Wort gerufen, schraubte sich die golden leuchtende Energie über ihre Köpfe hinweg gegen eine Felswand und fräste ein tiefes Loch hinein.  
  
"Ziemlich lahm", urteilte Hiei wegwerfend. "Nur selten steht ein Feind dermaßen still..." "Und du bist soviel besser, wie?", quetschte Piccolo zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Das würde ich auch gern sehen", sagte Vegeta mit einem Seitenblick. "Große Töne spucken kann jeder..."  
  
Hiei sah die beiden an und langte nach seinem Ärmel, um diesen hoch zu rollen. "Lass das bitte", Kurama legte ihm den Arm auf die Schulter. "Das ist zu gefährlich, hier." Er lächelte Vegeta und Piccolo entschuldigend an. "Hiei ist etwas impusliv. Außerdem ist er schnell wie der Wind und wenn er erst den schwarzen Feuerdrachen losgelassen hat, steht hier vermutlich ein Stein mehr auf dem anderen."  
  
"Wartet mal", Gokou, der bislang geschwiegen hatte, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wenn dieser schwarze Drache so unbezwingbar ist, warum pustet ihr damit die Festung dieses Dämonen nicht einfach weg?" "Sie wird durch ein magisches Schild geschützt", erklärte Kurama. "Es ist so stark, dass selbst Hieis Drache sich daran die Zähne ausbeißen würde."  
  
"Also wissen wir nicht, wie es innerhalb der Festung aussieht?" Piccolo sah zu Koenma hinüber. "Was ist mit euren Spionen, welche die Festung erkunden sollten?" "Ach?" Hiei zog eine Braue hoch. "Waren da noch mehr, Koenma?" Koenma schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nur den schnellsten und besten geschickt, dich. Berichte!" "Moment noch!", mischte sich Son Gokou ein. "Es wäre doch unhöflich, die Vorstellung abzubrechen bevor alle an der Reihe waren, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt." Koenma schob seine Kopfbedeckung zurecht. "Je einer ist noch übrig, oder?" "Dann bring ich es am besten mal hinter mich", sagte Vegeta. "Ich bin Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyan. Meine Technik braucht keinen Namen."  
  
Er wandte sich den Trümmern zu, die Piccolos Teufelsspirale aus der Felswand gesprengt hatte. Blitzschnell hob er die Hände und feuerte seine goldenen Energiebälle auf sie am. Es gab eine Menge Rauch und Qualm, aber als dieser sich klärte, war von den ganzen Felsstücken nur noch Staub übrig. Vegeta warf Hiei einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Dieser hob die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte übertrieben deutlich. Ehe Vegeta deswegen ausflippen konnte, war Kurama nach vor getreten. "Mein Name ist Kurama und ich bin ein Kenner der Flora von hier bis in die Dämonenwelt. Meine Waffe ist das hier." Mit eleganter Geste zog er die Rose aus seinen Haaren. "Rose Whip!" Wie stets verwandelte sie sich in die lange biegsame, dornbesetzte Ranke, die Kurama als Peitsche einzusetzen pflegte. Er hieb damit auf einen noch unberührten Felsbrocken ein, den die Dornen glatt durchschnitten.  
  
"Ganz nett", urteilte Vegeta. "Aber gegen Fernattacken absolut unnütz." "Halt!" Koenma war wieder zum Teenager geworden. "Ich habe eure kleinliches Gezänk satt." Hiei und Vegeta sahen sich an. "Phhh!"  
  
Jeder sah in eine andere Richtung. "Mir scheint ihr braucht alle zusammen ein Sondertraining, um euch klar zu werden, welche Stärken und Schwächen jeder hat und wie er sie zum Wohle der Gruppe einsetzen kann." Gokou sah ganz begeistert aus. Das versprach, sehr unterhaltsam zu werden. "Und damit das auch in geregelten Bahnen verläuft, wird Botan euch jetzt alle mal zu Genkai bringen, die ist die beste Lehrerin für solche Sturköpfe.  
  
Kuwabara trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Genkais Training war nicht umsonst so geschätzt (eher gefürchtet), dass sogar talentierte Dämonen sich von ihr unterrichten ließen, obwohl sie ein Mensch war.  
  
In letzter Zeit war zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen die Kraft, die sie damals auf Yusuke übertragen hatte, nach und nach wieder neu in ihr gewachsen, sodass sie wie in alten Zeiten austeilen konnte. "Keine Angst, Kuwabara", sagte Yusuke und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern, "ich bin ja bei dir." "Das beruhigt mich kein bisschen", zischte Kuwabara zurück. "Eigentlich sollte ich in meinem Zimmer sitzen und büffeln wie ein Irrer..."  
  
"Dann wirst du dich mit meinem Sohn ja bestens verstehen", lachte Gokou. "Deinem Sohn? Kommt der noch nach?" "Nein, aber du wirst ihn in unserer Realität treffen." "Wie denn? Was denn?", Kuwabara kannte sich gar nicht mehr aus. "Gokou, du bist sehr ähmmm ... direkt?", räusperte sich Koenma. "Ich hätte es Kuwabara gern selbst beigebracht."  
  
"Heißt das, ich muss da durch?", Kuwabara deutete auf den großen Schlund, "Warum ich?" "Weil du ein Mensch bist", sagte der Namekianer. "Die Leute bei uns haben ihre Probleme mit Dämonen und Halbdämonen. Sie erschrecken schon, wenn ich auftauche und ich war mal ihr Gott." "Du warst was?", Yusuke fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
  
"Na ja, sagen wir mal, die Hälfte von mir war Gott. Derjenige, der über sie gewacht hat und ab und zu eingeschritten ist, derjenige, der Gokou trainiert hat, damit er stark genug wird, mein anderes ich, den Oberteufel zu besiegen..."  
  
"Stop!", winkte Koenma ab. "Wenn wir alle einander die Lebensgeschichte erzählen, sitzen wir morgen noch da. Erst lösen wir das Chaos hier, dann können wir zu einem Kaffeeklatsch zusammensitzen." "Schon gut, ich habe begriffen, dass ich rüber muss, um ... um was zu tun?" Kuwabara sah von Gokou zu Koenma.  
  
"Du gehst zu Vegetas Frau Bulma, holst dir dort den Dragonball Radar und suchst die sieben Kugeln. Alte Freunde von mir werden dir helfen, sie zu finden. Wenn du alle beisammen hast, rufst du den Heiligen Drachen Shen Long und wenn er nach deinen Wünschen fragt, bittest du ihn, die Extinktion aufzuhalten und ungeschehen zu machen. Dann hast du noch immer zwei Wünsche offen, aber warte am besten bis wir mit unsrer Aufgabe hier fertig sind, vielleicht gilt es, den einen oder anderen von euch wiederzubeleben." Gokou schnaufte tief durch. So viel hatte er selten an einem Stück erklären müssen.  
  
Kuwabara nickte. "Und warum sollte mir diese Bulma helfen, ich bin ja fremd in eurer Welt." Hier wusste Botan Rat: "Sie wird, weil dich Uranai Baba, mein Gegenstück sozusagen, begleiten wird."  
  
"Also gehen nur wir sechs zu Genkai?", fragte Yusuke. "Nicht ganz." Koenma deutete auf Gokous Heiligenschein. "Falls es noch keinem von euch aufgefallen ist, dieser hier ist tot. Obwohl er einer dortigen Praxis gemäß seinen Körper mit allen Kräften behalten hat, kann er sich nicht mehr außerhalb des Jenseits aufhalten." "Na so ein Pech!", Yusuke sah enttäuscht aus. "Ich hätte gern mal erlebt, wie er mit Genkais Training fertig wird."  
  
"Tut mir echt leid", Gokou lachte verlegen. "Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile tot, daher denke ich kaum noch daran."  
  
"Wie bist du denn gestorben?", fragte Kuwabara neugierig. "Kuwabara!", zischte Kurama warnend. "So etwas fragt man nicht." "Kein Problem", lachte Gokou. "Ich bin explodiert." "Uhg!" Kuwabara musste ganz schön schlucken. "Hat es sehr weh getan?" "Dazu ging es zu schnell." "Man sollte in deinem Alter halt nicht mit Feuerwerk spielen", meinte Hiei. "Das war nicht der Grund", rechtfertigte sich Gokou und erzählte in knappen Worten von Cell und dessen Selbstzerstörung.  
  
"Schlechtes Timing", lautete Hieis vernichtendes Urteil. "Du hast sicher eine tränenrührende Abschiedsrede and eine Freunde gehalten, oder?" Ertappt sah Gokou zu Boden. "Ähmm sie war nur sehr kurz, ehrlich:" "Aber in dieser Zeit hättest du diesen Cell auf dem Planeten des Kaio abliefern und mit dem Kaio wieder woanders hin springen können, oder? Das war nicht heldenhaft, nur stümperhaft! Ihr Menschen seid einfach unverzeihlich sentimental."  
  
Gokou zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Also so ganz stimmt das nicht, weil ich ja ..." "Genug jetzt!" Koenma stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Ich habe für Gokou hier Verwendung genug und ihr anderen macht, dass ihr an euer Ziel kommt. Kuwabara, du wartest neben dem Loch bis Botan wieder hier ist, Gokou, du kommst mit mir in den Palast."  
  
Sein Kommandoton war nicht zu überhören. Botan setzte sich auf ihr Ruder. Yusuke, Piccolo und Vegeta hielten sich an dem Ruderblatt fest. "Macht euch um uns zwei keine Sorgen", lächelte Kurama. "Hiei und ich haben eigene Wege ins Diesseits zu gelangen. Man sieht sich bei Genkai."  
  
Kuwabara hockte sich seufzend vor den Strudel und bemühte sich, seine Nervosität in Grenzen zu halten. Währenddessen begaben sich Koenma und Gokou in Enmas Palast, um an den Montioren in Koenmas Büro das Geschehen mitzuverfolgen. Wie Gokou beeindurckt feststelle, konnte man sogar sehen, was auf der Erde passierte.  
  
Soeben landete Botan mit ihren drei Passagieren vor Genkais Schrein. "Was ist das da?", Gokou wies auf einen etwas seitlich positionierten Monitor, wo eine düstere Festung in einen schmutzigroten Himmel ragte. Ein bedrohliches Gefühl ging von diesem Bild aus. "Das ist die Blutfestung des Getseco und seines Gefolges. Es werden stündlich mehr, da er die Furcht der Dämonen vor der Extinction auszunutzen versteht." Koenma schrumpfte wieder zu einem Baby und rieb sich seufzend das Kinn. "Ich wüsste zu gern, was dort gerade vor sich geht."  
  
........................................................  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in der Blutfestung "Gute Nachrichten, Fürst des Grauens!", ein niederer Dämon kam in den weiten, schwach beleuchteten Raum gewieselt.  
  
Der angesprochene mit dem verschleierten Gesicht und den langen, schwarzen Haaren in denen eine einsame feuerfarbene Strähne leuchtete, wandte sich gelangweilt dem Dämonen zu. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"  
  
"Dem Jenseits geht's immer dreckiger, Fürst Getseco", strahlte der Dämon. "Wir haben schon wieder hundert Neuzugänge und es kommen stündlich mehr. Bald ist eure Armee unbesiegbar groß!"  
  
Getseco hielt die Hand vor den Schleier und gähnte laut hörbar. "In der Tat. Es ist so eindeutig, dass es schon wieder langweilig wird. Hat denn das Jenseits keine Helden, die sich mir in den Weg stellen wollen? Wozu habe ich die grausamsten, gerissensten und talentiertesten Dämonen um mich versammelt, wenn keiner kommt, mit dem sie spielen können?"  
  
"Es wird nicht mehr lange gehen, oh Fürst, und dann wird Enma selber kommen. Das ist sicher!"  
  
Denkst du?" Der Fürst ließ die Hand sinken. "Aber bis dahin bin ich an Langeweile gestorben."  
  
"Nicht, wenn Ihr zuerst der Extinction zum Opfer fallt, Hoheit", mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein. Der Sprecher stand mit gesenktem Kopf in der Ecke des Raumes und spielte nervös mit der gedrehten Schnur, die ihm als Gürtel für seine weiße Kutte diente.  
  
"Immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, La'ir?" Der Fürst griff in die Schüssel mit den gerösteten Würmern und hob den Schleier ein wenig an, sodass der Dämon vor ihm einen Blick auf sein weiches Kinn und den unzufriedenen Zug um seine sanft geschwungen Lippen erhaschen konnte. Getesco fischte einen der Würmer heraus und biss mit seinen nadelspitzen, weißen Zähnen genussvoll hinein, dass man die Kruste krachen hörte.  
  
Der Träger der Kutte zog die Kapuze tiefer über sein jugendliches Gesicht, sodass ihr Schatten den gepeinigten Blick seiner schwermütigen Augen verbarg. "Ich habe es nicht gewollt, nicht so", murmelte er und steckte seine Hände in die weiten Ärmel. Die Arme eng an den Körper gepresst, hob er seinen Blick keinen Millimeter, als er stockend fragte: "Was werdet Ihr nun tun, oh Fürst?"  
  
"Viele Möglichkeiten bleiben mir nicht, nach deinem Patzer." Der Vorwurf war ohne Schärfe, dennoch zuckte La'ir heftig zusammen. "Aber", der Fürst hob einen weiteren Wurm an seine Lippen, "so unglücklich bin ich über die Wendung der Dinge nicht. Anderenfalls wäre doch gar langweilig gewesen, oder?"  
  
La'ir senkte den Kopf noch tiefer. Seit er sich Fürst Getseco freiwillig angeschlossen hatte, war ihm kein Grauen mehr fremd, kein Schrecken unbekannt. Und dennoch zitterte er innerlich vor dem Moment, da er den Unwillen seines Meisters erregen würde. Nur einmal hatte er miterlebt, wie Getseco ernsthaft wütend war und noch Tage danach war er schweißgebadet und schreiend aus Träumen erwacht, in denen er wieder und wieder Zeuge dieses Wutausbruchs geworden war.  
  
"Mir und allen Dämonen bleibt nur ein Weg: Wir werden die Menschenwelt heisuchen. Extinction dürfte sich, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, hier unten austoben und dann zur Ruhe kommen. In der Menschenwelt gibt es Fressen genug für meine Leute und wenn wir es richtig anpacken, können wir deinesgleichen in Jahrhunderten noch schlachten und verschlingen."  
  
La'ir schauderte nicht, mit keiner Regung zeigte er das Entsetzen, das jeder andere Mensch bei dieser Ankündigung durchlitten hätte.  
  
"Das lässt dich kalt, nicht wahr?", vermutete auch Getseco mit einem kleinen Lachen. Du bist fertig mit deiner Art, so wie ich fertig bin mit den meinen. Vielleicht lasse ich dich deshalb am Leben, weil wir uns ähnlich sind ..."  
  
*Nicht deshalb*, schoss es La'ir durch den Kopf. *Du fürchtest Extinction, von dem du nicht weißt, ob es nicht auch im Augenblick meines Todes außer Kontrolle geraten und nach dir greifen könnte. Allein aus diesem Grund rührst du mich im Moment nicht an. Ich weiß ja selber nicht, wie ich es jetzt noch aufhalten könnte. Mit den kleinen, gezielten Feldern damals war es ja anders, dass es bei der goldenen DVD so daneben gehen könnte, hat ja keiner geahnt, ich am allerwenigsten...*  
  
"Euch ähnlich zu sein, wäre zuviel der Ehre", murmelte La'ir, sorgsam darauf bedacht, den Kopf dabei keinen Millimeter zu heben, damit Getseco seine wahren Gefühle nicht an seinen Augen ablesen konnte.  
  
"Hmmm..." Getsecos Hand schwebte über der Schüssel mit den Würmern. "Mitunter frage ich mich, wie tief deine Ergebenheit eigentlich reicht, La'ir."  
  
Darauf gab es nur eine Antwort und La'ir wusste, wie sie zu lauten hatte: "Testet mich, Fürst."  
  
Getseco kicherte. Es war ein widerwärtiges Geräusch, das gar nicht zu seiner sonst so eleganten Erscheinung passte. Mit einer raschen Bewegung fegte er die Schale mit den Würmern von der Lehne. Scheppernd schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und die Würmer kullerten heraus. "Ich mag sie nicht mehr, La'ir. Mach sauber!"  
  
La'ir trat gehorsam näher, sank auf die Knie und fing an, die Würmer aufzulesen. Plötzlich durchbohrte ein fadendünne Nadel seinen Handrücken. La'ir beging nicht den Fehler, Getseco fragend anzusehen. Er zog die Nadel auch nicht aus seiner Haut, obwohl sie mit etwas eingerieben war, das höllisch brannte. Statt dessen neigte er den Kopf noch etwas tiefer. "Mein Fürst?"  
  
"Habe ich dir erlaubt, die Hände zu benutzen?" La'ir wusste, was das hieß. Getseco spielte dieses Spiel nicht das erste Mal mit ihm. Gehorsam legte La'ir die Hände auf den Rücken, sorgsam drauf bedacht, dass die Nadel weder die andere Hand noch den Rücken berührte. Tief beugte er den Kopf hinab und schloss seine Zähne um einen Wurm.  
  
"So ist es richtig. Jetzt iss ihn auf, iss alle auf und danach leckst du mir noch die Schüssel sauber. Wenn du brav bist, erlaube ich dir, die Nadel zu entfernen, ehe das Gift deinen ganzen Körper lähmt. Aber ich würde mich an deiner Stelle beeilen. Die Wärme deiner Hand wird die Schutzlackierung in etwa einer Viertel Stunde aufgelöst haben."  
  
*Es wäre leichter zu ertragen, wenn er das dämliche Kichern lassen würde*, ging es La'ir durch den Kopf, während er hastig Wurm um Wurm mit den Zähnen aufhob und hinunterwürgte. *Ein Königreich für eine Ablenkung. Wenn er sich noch länger langweilt, fällt ihm noch eine Boshaftigkeit ein.*  
  
Als ob die Götter seine Bitte erhört hätten, flog in diesem Moment die Türe auf und eine hagere, grau gewandete Gestalt kam herein geschritten. Im Gegensatz zu La'irs Gehorsam war seine Haltung geradezu provokant überheblich.  
  
"Gute Neuigkeiten Getseco." Die Stimme des bärtigen, grauhaarigen Dämons klang wie ein Reibeisen und wie immer gelang es La'ir nicht, eine Gänsehaut zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Du klingst ja geradezu begeistert, Firozz", amüsierte sich Getseco. "Hoffentlich sind deine Neuigkeiten unterhaltsamer als jene dieses Wurmes dort", er wies mit der Hand nachlässig auf den Dämon, der immer noch auf seinen Knien herum rutschte.  
  
"Kann ... dürfte ich mich entfernen, Hoheit", winselte der Verachtete und schielte in Richtung Türe. Das hätte er besser nicht getan. Eine lässige Bewegung, der schlanken, eleganten Finger und eine hauchfeine Nadel bohrte sich in sein linkes Auge. Der Dämon jaulte auf und beging den Fehler nach der Nadel greifen zu wollen. Sssst! Sssst! steckte eine weitere in seinem rechten Augen und eine dritte in seiner Kehle. Diesmal schien eine Schutzlackierung die Wirkung zu verzögern, denn der Dämon krümmte und wand sich schreiend auf dem Boden, Geschwüre wuchsen aus seiner Haut, brachen auf und die eitrige, gelblich-grüne Flüssigkeit tropfe auf den Boden, wo sie rauchende Löcher in den grob gehauenen Gestein fraß. Der ekelhaft süße Gestank, der von dem sterbenden Dämon ausging drehte La'ir fast den Magen um, doch er zwang sich, weiterhin eilends einen Wurm nach dem anderen hinunterzuwürgen. Als nur noch einen paar davon übrig waren, gab der Dämon sein letztes Röcheln von sich.  
  
"Und wer beseitigt diesen Dreck jetzt?", fragte Firozz die Nase rümpfend.  
  
Eben schnappte La'ir sich den letzten Wurm, richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ihn besser in den Mund nehmen zu können, da beugte sich Getseco vor, fasste La'ir mit seiner Rechten am Kinn und zog ihn auf die Beine. Der Wurm hing immer noch zwischen La'irs Zähnen, Getseco hob den Gesichtsschleier ein wenig an und schoss seinen Mund um das freie Ende des Wurmes, sodass seine Lippen auf denen La'irs zu liegen kamen, der seine Augen geschockt aufriss und um ein Haar den Fehler begangen hätte, zurück zu weichen. Betont langsam biss Gesteco vom dem Wurm ab, löste sich von La'ir und zerkaute den Bissen genüsslich. La'ir fiel wieder auf die Knie, diesmal eher vor Schreck als vor Demut und schluckte rasch seine Hälfte des Wurmes.  
  
"Ist es mir nun doch gelungen, dich ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen, La'ir?", lachte Getseco und leckte sich die Lippen. "Du darfst dir die Nadel aus der Hand ziehen."  
  
Stumm folgte La'ir dieser Aufforderung. Das Brennen ließ nach und die Wunde blutete kaum noch. Da er keine weiteren Schmerzen verspürte, hatte er das Zeitlimit wohl nicht überschritten.  
  
"Und jetzt benütze dein Talent, um diesen stinkenden Haufen Mist wegzuräumen."  
  
Diesen Befehl hatte er nicht erwartet, zumindest nicht innerhalb dieser Mauern. Dennoch kam Zögern nicht in Frage. Egal wie schauderhaft ihm dabei war, er legte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aufeinander, sodass sie ein Dach bildeten. "Extinction!" In seiner Vorstellung wischte eine unsichtbare Hand den Kadaver des Dämons fort und vor den Augen der beiden Zuseher geschah genau das. Der erste Wisch streifte die Farbe aus dem Haufen, der nächste löste die Umrisse auf und mit dem dritten verschwanden die letzten Schatten.  
  
Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. La'ir verkleinerte das Dach, näherte die Handflächen einander an und presste sie schließlich zusammen. Genau hier war bei der goldenen DVD das Unglück passiert. Diese DVD hatte sich der Auslöschung widersetzt, sodass La'ir damals mehr und mehr Kraft hatte freisetzen müssen, Kraft, die nicht mehr zu kontrollieren war und die schließlich wild in alle Richtungen wirksam wurde. Doch dieses kleine Feld hier setzte seinem Ende keinen sonderlich großen Widerstand entgegen und das sonderbare Sirren, das den Prozess begleitete, verschwand zusammen mit dem Feld. La'ir ließ die Hände sinken. "Vollbracht, Fürst."  
  
"Fein, fein", sagte Firozz hastig und winkte La'ir, ihm den Platz vor dem Thron freizumachen, worauf dieser hastig zur Seite wich.  
  
"Ach ja, du hast ja wichtige Neuigkeiten zu vermelden", erinnerte sich Getseco.  
  
"Spuck schon aus!"  
  
"Koenma hat wie Ihr vorausberechnet habt, Verstärkung geholt. Wollt ihr seine "Armee" sehen?"  
  
"Das sind mal gute Neuigkeiten. Aber sicher, ich hoffe, es sind Leute mit denen man sich eine Weile lang amüsieren kann."  
  
Ohne darauf etwas zu erwidern, zog Firozz den Datenkristall des Spähers hervor und projizierte das gespeicherte Bildmaterial an die Wand seitlich vom Thron, sodass Getseco alles gemütlich mitverfolgen konnte.  
  
"Was, nur drei?" Getseco war enttäuscht. "Zwei Menschen und ein komischer Dämon mit Fühlern, die sollen mich aufhalten können? Wohl zusammen mit den paar Kämpfern, die Koenma in jede Schlacht schickt und die sich bislang noch nicht hierher getraut haben, ha!"  
  
"Nicht ganz, Gesteco", sagte Firozz. "Der eine Mensch aus Konemas Truppe, der mit dem Schwert, das uns bei der Öffnung der Grenze von Nutzen sein könnte, ist vor einer Weile verschwunden. Die anderen sind in die Menschenwelt gewechselt, der größere der neuen Kämpfer mit den schwarzen Haaren ist bei Koenma zurückgeblieben, aber wie gesagt, den einen Menschen kann ich nicht mehr orten. Es ist, als wäre er in einen Ausläufer der Extincition geraten."  
  
"So ein Pech aber auch!", ärgerte sich Getseco vielleicht eine halbe Sekunde lang, dann zuckte er die Achseln. "Was solls, sobald Enmas Palast ausgelöscht ist, wird auch die Grenze nicht mehr länger bestehen. Wäre zwar gut gewesen, wenn wir vorher die Menschenwelt stürmen könnten, aber das ist nur eine kurze Verzögerung."  
  
Er legte sich den Zeigefinger ans Kinn. "Was treiben die zwei Neulinge und Konemas Resttruppe in der Menschenwelt?"  
  
"Schwer zu sagen, da unsere Späher nicht folgen können. Aber ich schätze, sie stärken ihre Kräfte, um dann hierher zu kommen."  
  
"Das wäre endlich mal eine Abwechslung. Wir sollten ein paar der Fallen entschärfen, damit du und die anderen endlich mal etwas zu tun bekommen."  
  
"Wir fürchten uns alle nicht, von uns aus braucht es gar keine zusätzlichen Fallen zu geben, Getseco."  
  
"Umso besser, dann habe ich mehr Spaß beim Zusehen. Wie weit ist der Spiegelsaal?"  
  
"Ihr könnt jede gewünschte Kammer einsehen, Getseco. Meine Assistenten haben die letzten Spiegel installiert."  
  
"Dann kann ich bloß hoffen, dass sie sich mit ihrem Training oder was sie in der Menschenwelt auch immer zu tun planen, bald fertig sind." Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig zu La'ir, der geduldig wartend in der Ecke stand und dagegen ankämpfte, sich wegen der ganzen Würmer übergeben zu müssen. "Freust du dich nicht auch, dass ein paar deiner Artgenossen mutig genug sind, es mit uns aufnehmen zu wollen. Vielleicht schafft es sogar einer bis hierher, sodass wir uns mit ihm unterhalten können, ehe wir ihn langsam und genussvoll .... hmm ... zubereiten."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Fürst", war alles, was La'ir dazu sagte. In seinem Inneren jedoch keimte ein winziger Funke, ein schwacher Ruf nach Befreiung und einem gnädigen Ende.  
  
......................  
  
Kurz zuvor in Enmas Palast:  
  
"Sieht recht stabil aus, nicht wahr?", seufzte Koenma und drückte ein paar weitere Taste, woraufhin verschiedene Bereiche des Jenseits auftauchten. Überall gab es bereits die ersten verwischten Flecken und man konnte sich beim Zusehen des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie wie gierige Ämöben über die Landschaft krochen und dabei immer größer und größer wurden.  
  
Ein kleines Licht blinkte und Koenma drückte die Sprechanlage. "Ich wäre wieder zurück!", meldete Botan.  
  
"Sehr gut. Bist du fit genug, um Kuwabara durch den Strudel zu bringen?"  
  
Noch während er sprach, drückte Koenma eine Taste und auf einem bislang leeren Schirm tauchte der Strudel auf. Botan und Kuwabara waren startbereit.  
  
"Es wird schon schiefgehen", versprühte Botan Optimismus. Kuwabara, der das Ruder mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt, sah nicht ganz so zuversichtlich aus. Gokou stellte sich neben Koenma und sagte: "Wenn ihr drüben seid, bittet doch Uranai Baba darum, ein paar magische Bohnen von Meister Quitte zu holen."  
  
Koenma warf einen Blick in Gokous ernstes Gesicht und meinte. "Tu, was er sagt, Botan. Kuwabara, du wirst mein offizieller Vertreter da drüben sein, also halte dich zurück und bewahre deine Würde."  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick ging die Türe auf und vier Dämonen schoben große Servierwagen herein, auf denen Berge von Köstlichkeiten dampften. Gokou ließ sich nicht lange bitten und auch Koenma griff gleich zu. Während er rechts und links einen Nikuman hielt und abwechselnd davon abbiss, wünschte er Kuwabara eine gute Reise. Botan und Kuwabara dachten sich ihren Teil (von wegen Würde und Zurückhaltung) und ab ging es durch den schwarzen Schlund.  
  
......  
  
Währenddessen in der Menschenwelt:  
  
Yusuke führte die anderen in den Hof des Schreines. "Genkai, bist du da!"  
  
"Wie gut ist dieser Genkai eigentlich?", fragte Vegeta Kurama. "Kann er uns überhaupt etwas beibringen?"  
  
"Psst!", zischte Hiei. "Sonst hört dich Genkai noch."  
  
"Keine Angst, Hiei. Ich kann einiges vertragen", ertönte es aus einer schattigen Ecke. Genkai trat ans Licht. Die kleine alte Frau mit der stillen Trauer in den Augen ließ den Blick ausgiebig über die beiden Neuzugänge schweifen. "Interessant, wirklich interessant ... hoffentlich halten sie mehr aus, als ihre schwächlichen Auren versprechen. Mein neues Trainingsprogramm wird auch für Yusuke und den Rest kein Zuckerschlecken werden..."  
  
Ende des dritten Teils 


	4. Son Gokous zweites Jenseistabenteuer Tei...

Enma ruft Enma Teil 4 - Die unmögliche Aufgabe  
  
"Wie bitte?" Vegeta trat zurück und lachte verächtlich. "Diese Tattergreisin soll uns trainieren?"  
  
"Sei nicht so voreilig", zischte Piccolo und musterte die alte Frau mit schmalen Augen. "Sie dämpft ihre Aura, aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass Enma sie aus gutem Grund dafür ausgewählt hat."  
  
"Da hast du verdammt recht, Grünling", lachte Genkai und betrachtete Vegeta von Kopf bis Fuß. "Du bist wohl ein ähnlich sturer Knochen wie Hiei, hm?" "Pah!" Hiei verschränkte abwehrend die Hände und drehte sich demonstrativ um. Mit Vegeta in einen Topf geworfen zu werden ging dem stolzen Feuerdämonen gegen den Strich.  
  
Kurama wollte etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. "Der grüne heißt Piccolo und kann sich selber heilen", sagte Yusuke zu Genkai gewandt. "Der mit den schwarzen Haaren ist Vegeta, ein Prinz der Sai...Saidingsbums und offenbar ziemlich stark, so wie er redet." "Es heißt Saiyan, du Mensch", zischte Vegeta. "Und Saiyans sind viel stärker als ihr es euch überhaupt vorstellen könnt."  
  
"Nun, auch Ochsen sind stark", spöttelte Hiei. "Soll das heißen, ich bin ein Ochse, du Zwerg?", Vegeta packte ihn am Kragen und machte Anstalten, ihn über den nächsten Berg zu schleudern.  
  
"Selber Zwerg und nimm deine Pfoten von mir", flüsterte Hiei heiser, das Schwert in der Hand, "oder kannst du dir den Arm nachwachsen lassen wie dein grüner Freund?" "Schluss mit dem kindischen Geplänkel!" Die Autorität in Genkais Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Ph!" Vegeta ließ Hiei los und drehte sich zu der alten Frau um. "Wenn du schon so große Sprüche klopfst, Oma, hoffe ich für dich, dass du keine Athritis hast."  
  
"Soll das eine Herausforderung sein", konterte Genkai mit einem amüsierten Unterton. "Wenn ja, dann folge mir."  
  
Die Hände locker auf dem Rücken verschränkt spazierte sie leichten Schrittes voran. Erst um den Tempel herum, dann ein Stück durch den Wald bis zu einem verlassenen Steinbruch. "Hier kannst du dich austoben, Vegeta, so war doch dein Name, oder?"  
  
Vegeta schlug mit der Faust in seine leere Handfläche und atmete tief durch, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. "Vergiss nicht, dass du darum gebeten hast, Alte. Und glaub nicht, dass ich mich zurückhalte nur weil du eine Frau bist!"  
  
Er ging in Angriffspose und lauerte auf seine Chance. "Sei vorsichtig, Genkai", riet ihr Piccolo, der sich auf einem der Steinblöcke nieder gelassen hatte, "wenn Vegeta richtig sauer ist, kann man für nichts garantieren."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie", sagte Yusuke und machte es sich neben Piccolo geütlich. "Die alte Hexe hat genug Tricks auf Lager." Seine Gedanken wanderten kurz zurück zu jener Zeit, als er selbst bei ihr in die Lehre gegangen war. Das Training war nicht hart gewesen, denn das Wort "hart" wurde der unmenschlichen Strenge von Genkais Methoden kaum gerecht.  
  
"Wird das heute noch etwas?", fragte Genkai gelassen und machte keine Anstalten von sich aus die Initiative zu ergreifen.  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich nicht ernst genommen und seine Aura fing an zu leuchten. Genkai zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also steckt doch etwas mehr dahinter, erfreulich, sehr erfreulich..." "Freu dich mal lieber nicht zu früh", knurrte Vegeta und setzte zum Angriff an. Er schoss auf Genkai zu, die problemlos zur Seite wich, ohne dabei ihre Hände vom Rücken zu nehmen. "Wusste ich doch", sagte Yusuke. "So ist es mir am Anfang auch ergangen. Sie ist einfach nicht zu fassen."  
  
Wieder und wieder schlug und trat Vegeta nach der alten Frau, doch diese schien immer schon zu ahnen, wohin der nächste Schlag gehen sollte und war bereits wieder außer Reichweite wenn Vegetas Faust die Luft zerteilte. "Na gut, dann eben anders." Vegeta war noch voll in Fahrt, wenn auch schon leicht gereizt und frustriert. "Jetzt fang ich erst richtig an, alte Hexe!" "Wird auch langsam Zeit. Ich habe noch eine Suppe auf dem Herd stehen", sagte sie freundlich. "Leg mal einen Zahn zu, Kleiner."  
  
Das gab Vegeta den Rest. Er sammelte mehr und mehr Energie und mit einem gewaltigen Schrei wurde er zum SuperSaiyan. Seine Muskeln schwollen an und seine Haare leuchtenden wie flammendes Gold. Aus seinen Handflächen schossen Lichtkugeln.  
  
"In Deckung!" rief Piccolo und sprang hinter den Felsblock. "Jetzt ist er nicht mehr zu bremsen." "Nicht nötig, Grüner", kam es sorglos von Hiei. "Genkai hat vorgesorgt."  
  
Tatsächlich, als der erste, der in blinder Wut verschossenen Energiebälle auf die vier zu zischte, verpufft er zwei Schritte vor dem Felsblock auf dem sie saßen an einer unsichtbaren Mauer. Genkai wich den knisternden Geschossen immer noch mühelos aus, aber immerhin hatte sie ihre allzu gelassene Haltung aufgegeben. Die Energiebälle, die ihr bedrohlich nahe kamen, prallten an ihrem Schild ab. Auch Vegeta fiel nach einiger Zeit auf, dass er so nicht ans Ziel kam. Er blieb keuchend stehen und machte sich daran, seine Kraft noch mehr zu konzentrieren, um eine Stufe weiter zu steigen.  
  
"Viel ..." Genkai wurde mit einem Schlag zu einem wunderschönen, jungen Mädchen mit großen Augen, dessen rosa Haare vor Leben und Kraft glänzten. "..zu..." Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages stand sie vor Vegeta und holte mit der rechten Hand aus, "...langsam!" Der Hieb war genau dosiert und perfekt gezielt. Obwohl die dicken Halsmuskeln den betreffenden Nervenknoten schützten, trat die Wirkung sofort ein. Vegetas Aura erlosch, sein Haar verfärbte sich wieder dunkel und er kippte um. Genkai stand ungerührt vor ihm, griff nach seinen Haaren und zog den bewegungsunfähigen Vegeta, der noch voll bei Bewusstsein war, daran in die Höhe. Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder faltig und das Rosa ihrer Haare erblasste. "Bist du jetzt bereit, dich von mir trainieren zu lassen?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen, "oder brauchst du noch eine Demonstration?" Natürlich vermochte Vegeta mit keiner Wimper zu zucken. "Na also,", sagte Genkai zufrieden, ließ seine Haare los, sodass sein Kopf auf den Boden knallte, "du hast also nichts mehr einzuwenden." Sie drehte im den Rücken zu und schlenderte davon.  
  
"Ähmmm...", meldete sich Kurama, "habt Ihr nicht etwas vergessen, Genkai- sensei?" Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück. Kurama deutete auf den regungslosen Vegeta. "Ach so", winkte Genkai ab, "ich habe keine Lust, ihn zu tragen. Mach du das, Grünling. Immerhin ist er dein Freund."  
  
"Ich heiße nicht Grünling, sondern Piccolo", knurrte dieser und bückte sich nach Vegeta. Mit einem Ruck hob er ihn hoch und legte ihn mit den Beinen nach vorne wie einen Sack über seine Schultern. "Ihr werdet ihn hoffentlich die Lähmung noch vor Anfang des Trainings aufheben, oder?" Genkai zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn ich Lust dazu habe..."  
  
Hiei stand plötzlich neben Piccolo und betrachtete den hilflosen Vegeta mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Ochse!"  
  
"Hiei!", kam es tadelnd von Kurama. "Es ist nicht nett, wenn du ihn auslachst wo er sich nicht wehren kann und steck sofort den Stift ein!"  
  
Doch es war schon zu spät, auf Vegetas Wangen prangten bereits die Schriftzeichen für "Schwächling", "Ochse", "Idiot" und "Bitte, tritt mich!" zusammen mit einem falschen Schnurrbart mit schneckenförmig eingerollten Enden.  
  
Piccolo verrenkte sich fast den Hals, um einen Blick auf Vegetas Gesicht zu werfen, wärhend sie mit raschen Schritten Genkai folgten. "Du", er sah Hiei an, "du weißt schon, dass er dich dafür umbringen wird, oder?"  
  
"Nur falls er bis dahin gelernt hat, dass Kraft nicht vergeudet werden darf", kam es von Genkai, die offenbar die ganze Unterhaltung hinter ihr mitbekommen hatte. "Und da hat dein hitzköpfiger Freund noch einen weiten Weg vor sich." "Er ist nicht mein Freund", gab Piccolo zurück. "Ich habe keine", er stockte, und vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte das zutrauliche Gesicht des kleinen Gohan auf, "fast keine Freunde. Er und sein Kumpel haben mich damals getötet."  
  
"Aber du lebst doch", wunderte sich Kurama. "Ja, dank der Dragonballs und Gohans Wunsch." Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als er an den jungen Saiyan dachte. Er vermisste jene Zeit mehr, als er jemals zugeben würde.  
  
"Dann bedeutet es nichts", kam es von Yusuke, der nur einen Schritt hinter Genkai lief. "Der da", er wies mit dem Daumen auf Hiei, "wollte nicht nur mich um die Ecke bringen, sondern mein Mädchen in ein Monster verwandeln. Trotzdem ist er jetzt mein Freund." Er zwinkerte Hiei zu, der rasch zur Seite sah, um die Verlegenheit zu verbergen und etwas murmelte, das sich wie "Quatsch", anhörte. Yusuke lachte. "Und so vorsichtig, wie du den da trägst", fügte er an Piccolo gerichtet hinzu, "ist er dir immerhin mehr wert als ein Sack Kartoffeln, oder?"  
  
Darauf wusste Piccolo nichts zu sagen und schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges bis zum Tempel zurück.  
  
"Wie soll denn nun das Training aussehen, Genkai?", fragte Yusuke und sah sich um. "Ich kann nicht erkennen, ob du etwas vorbereitet hast."  
  
"Nur nicht ungeduldig werden, Yusuke", grinste Genkai. "Erst einmal muss ich die Kräfte unserer Gäste genauer prüfen." Sie stieß die Türe eines Nebengebäudes auf und siehe da, die alte Spielhalle, aus der Zeit als sie unter hunderten Bewerbern ihren Lehrling und Nachfolger herausfiltern wollte, funkelte im Licht der vielen Leuchter in alter Pracht.  
  
"Sollen wir das auch machen?", fragte Hiei in gelangweiltem Tonfall. "Bist du taub auf den Ohren?", gab Genkai zurück. "Dieser Test ist für den Grün..., für Piccolo und den Mehlsack, den er trägt."  
  
Piccolo bückte sich und ließ Vegeta von seiner Schulter auf den Boden gleiten. "Er heißt Vegeta und nicht Mehlsack", sagte Piccolo. "Und er kann wohl kaum den Test in diesem Zustand machen." "Wo er recht hat...", murmelte Hiei.  
  
"Schon gut", winkte Genkai. Sie kniete neben Vegeta nieder und presste den Daumen an eine andere Stelle seines Halses. Sogleich zuckte Vegeta zusammen und rieb sich keuchend die Kehle. "Das werde ich dir heimzahlen, du Hexe", ächzte er und stemmte sich hoch. "Jetzt gleich!" Seine Aura flackerte und flammte in voller Kraft auf.  
  
"Ts...ts...", meinte Hiei nur. "Ein Ochse kann nicht aus seiner Haut..." "Du kleiner...!" Vegeta fuhr auf ihn los, aber schon beim dritten Schritt verhakten sich seine Beine und er stolperte gegen einen der Apparate.  
  
"Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollten", sagte Genkai, "es wird noch etwas dauern, ehe du die vollständige Kontrolle über deinen Körper zurück hast."  
  
Vegeta fluchte lauthals und blieb schwer atmend vor dem Spielautomaten stehen. In dem Glas des Bildschirms spiegelte sich sein bemaltes Gesicht. "Dafür...", keuchte er und ballte die Fäuste, "...dafür ziehe ich dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut ab, du kleiner Punk!"  
  
"Wer ist hier der Punk?", spottete Hiei. "wenn ich mir deine Geheimratsecken so ansehe, werde ich jedenfalls nicht der erste sein, der eine Glatze hat."  
  
"Pech für dich", fauchte Vegeta, "bei uns Saiyan wachsen die Haare im Erwachsenenalter zwar nicht mehr, aber sie fallen auch nicht aus."  
  
"Sie wachsen nicht mehr nach?" In Hieis Augen funkelte es verdächtig und er zog ein wenig am Griff seiner Klinge, dass ein Streifen Stahl zwischen Heft und Scheide im künstlichen Licht glänzte. "Ein Haarschnitt wäre also etwas Endgültiges...?"  
  
"Komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Hiei", warnte ihn Yusuke. "Du hast dich heute schon genug auf seine Kosten amüsiert. Wir haben nicht soviel Zeit, dass wir sie mit dummen Streichen vergeuden können."  
  
"Da hat Yusuke völlig recht", stimmte ihm Genkai zu. "Fangen wir also an, eure Ki-Fähigkeiten zu Prüfen. Der Gr... ich meine Piccolo zuerst." .... ............  
  
"Ich komme schon!" Bulma schlang sich rasch ein Handtuch um die nassen Haare und lief zur Wohnungstüre.  
  
Trunks war bei den Sons, um von Vegetas Abwesenheit abgelenkt zu werden. Bulma hatte ihm eine Koffer mit Kleidung für die nächsten paar Tage mitgegeben und Chichi in Vegetas Verschwinden und Gokus kurzen Auftritt eingeweiht. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich noch an Chichis Aufregung. "Und wie hat er ausgesehen, mein Goku? Geht es ihm gut? Warum kommt er nicht zu mir?"  
  
"Langsam, langsam", hatte Bulma sich gegen die Fragenflut gewehrt. "Er war ja nicht zum Vergnügen hier und ausgesehen hat er wie damals, als er starb. Fit und stark und keinen Tag älter." "Das ist ungerecht", hatte Chichi geseufzt und sich die Haare glatt gestrichen. "Ich werde immer älter und faltiger und er bleibt jung und stark."  
  
Bulma war froh, dass ihr dieses Problem im Moment noch keine Sorgen machte, da Vegeta ja auch Leben und somit der Zeit unterworfen war, allerdings ... es war ihr aufgefallen, dass in den Jahren seit sie Vegeta kannte nicht ein Lachfältchen (okay, er lachte selten, aber das tat nichts zur Sache) sich in seine Haut gegraben hatte. Nun gut, er hielt sich fit durch sein Training, aber ein wenig merkwürdig war es schon...  
  
Sie rief sich zur Ordnung und schleuderte das nasse Handtuch in das nächste leere Zimmer, fischte einen Kamm aus ihrer Hosentasche und glättete hastig die feuchten Strähnen, ehe sie die Türe öffnete.  
  
"Hallo, Bulma."  
  
"Yamchu, hallo! Was machst du denn in der Gegend?" "Meine neue Freundin ist gerade mit ihren Freundinnen beim Shoppingtrip und da dachte ich, ich schau mal bei dir und Vegeta vorbei. Wie geht es dem kleinen Trunks?" "Der ist bei Chichi. Komm doch rein und setz dich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich trockne rasch die Haare und mache uns einen Tee."  
  
Bulma trug ihre Haare seit neuestem wieder kurz und stufig, was ihr ein elfenhaftes Aussehen verlieh. Daher dauerte es nur sieben Minuten, ehe sie mit einem voll beladenen Tablett ins Wohnzimmer kam, wo Yamchu ein paar eingerahmte Fotos betrachtete, welche auf der Kommode standen. "Du hast das Bild immer noch", sagte er leise lachend und hob einen der silbrigen Rahmen hoch. Bulma stellte das Tablett ab und warf einen Blick auf das Bild. "Ach, das alte Ding? Sieht so aus als würde ich nostalgisch, nicht? Ich habe es vor ein paar Wochen auf dem Speicher gefunden und sofort rahmen lassen. Waren wir noch jung, damals..."  
  
"Allerdings", sagte Yamchu und kratzte sich verlegen lachend am Hinterkopf. "Hast du es Chichi gezeigt?"  
  
"Nein", erwiderte Bulma kopfschüttelnd. "Sie hat alle Bilder von Gokou in eine Schachtel gepackt. Kein einziges steht oder hängt bei ihr im Haus herum. Wenn Goten älter ist, will sie mit ihm jedes einzelne durchgehen und ihm alles erzählen."  
  
"Hast du sie mal gefragt, warum sie keinen Schrein für Gokou aufgestellt hat?" "Habe ich." Bulma setzte stellte die beiden Becher vom Tablett auf den Tisch und goss sie mit grünem Tee voll. "Willst jetzt einen Tee oder nicht? Ich habe auch süße Reisbällchen dazu."  
  
Yamchu ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem bitteren Tee und griff nach dem obersten der mit rotem Bohnengelee gefüllten Bällchen. Die Süße des Snacks harmonierte perfekt mit dem Tee. "Und?", fragte er mit vollem Mund. Bulma zog verärgert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hat dir deine neue Freundin keine Manieren beigebracht?"  
  
Yamchu verschluckte sich am Rest des Bällchens und musste husten. Er klopfte sich an die Brust, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. "Uff!" Ein hastiger Schluck Tee, dann wandte er sich wieder Bulma zu. "Und was hat Chichi gesagt?"  
  
"Dass es keinen Sinn macht, einen Schrein für jemanden aufzustellen, der gar nicht tot ist." "Wie? Was?" Yamchu setzte die Tasse ab. "Aber er ist doch im Jenseits, wir alle haben seine Stimme von dort gehört. Da gibt es nichts zu rütteln."  
  
"Genau das ist ja ihr Argument", Bulma nahm einen Schluck Tee, griff nach einem Reisbällchen und biss ein wenig davon ab. Während sie es langsam kaute, wartete Yamchu wie auf Nadeln, dass sie weiter erzählte.  
  
"Was für ein Argument soll das sein? Tot ist tot. Mausetot. Gokou ist so tot, dass von ihm nichts mehr übrig geblieben ist. Punktum", stocherte er nach.  
  
Bulma seufzte und sah davon ab, einen weiteren Bissen zu nehmen. "Du bist ganz schön schwer von Begriff, nicht wahr? Für mich warst du auch nicht so richtig tot, als du tot warst. Ich wusste, es gibt die Möglichkeit, dich zurück zu holen und daran habe ich mich geklammert. Wenn ich einen Schrein für dich aufgestellt hätte, dann wäre das doch so, als hätte ich dich aufgegeben. Eine Zeit lang trauern, die Erinnerung hoch halten und sich dann was Neues suchen, das erwarten die Leute doch von Witwen, besonders wenn diese kleine Kinder haben wie Chichi und ständig in Geldnöten sind." So hatte Yamchu das noch nie gesehen. "Hmm... stimmt, da ist etwas dran. Und er ist ja nicht unerreichbar dort drüben. Immerhin kann er ja über Meister Kaio mit uns reden, wenn er will." "Und über Uranai Baba", sagte Bulma.  
  
"Wie kommst du gerade auf Uranai Baba?", fragte Yamchu verwundert, woraufhin ihm Bulma die ganze Geschichte erzählte.  
  
"Uii!", Yamchu pfiff durch die Zähne, "klingt nicht gerade nach einem Spaziergang." Mit einem Seufzen strich er sich durch die Haare. "Kein Wunder, das Gokou mich nicht gefragt hat. Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr richtig hart trainiert."  
  
"Da bist du sicher nicht der einzige. Außer Vegeta und Piccolo hat sich doch jeder des alten Teams in letzter Zeit auf die faule Haut gelegt. Ich wette Gohan, Kuririn und Muten Roshi sind auch nur noch Schatten ihrer ehemaligen Kraft."  
  
"Da dürfte was dran sein...", grinste Yamchu und überspielte sein schlechtes Gewissen, indem er noch einen tiefen Schluck Tee nahm und ein weiteres Reisbällchen in seinen Mund stopfte. In diesem Moment läutete es an der Haustüre.  
  
"Wer kann das nun wieder sein?", fragte Yamchu verwundert. "Vielleicht deine Freundin, die mir die Augen auskratzen will", scherzte Bulma und schritt zur Haustüre.  
  
"Unmöglich!", Yamchu folgte ihr, "sie weiß nicht wo ich bin, wir haben abgemacht, dass wir getrennt heim gehen."  
  
Bulma schob den Riegel zurück und öffnete die Türe. Draußen schwebte Uranai Baba auf ihrer Kugel. Hinter ihr stand ein junger Typ mit roten Haaren und einem blauen Anzug, der schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.  
  
"Gut, dass du da bist, Bulma", sagte die Schwester des Herrn der Schildkröten erleichtert. "Dürfen wir herein kommen?"  
  
"Aber ja doch. Das ist...?", fragte Bulma in Richtung des rothaarigen Burschen. "Oh, das ist einer von der anderen Seite. Sein Name ist Kuwabara." "Welche andere Seite?", platzte Yamchu heraus, der hinter Bulma stand. "Yamchu, du bist auch da?", Uranai Baba rieb sich die Hände. "Fein, dann muss ich dich nicht mehr suchen. Lässt du uns jetzt rein, oder nicht?" Eilends trat Bulma aus dem Weg und Uranai Baba schwebte an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Der rothaarige Junge, entschuldigte sich für die Störung, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und trottete auf Strümpfen ihr nach.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer sprang Uranai Baba von ihrer Kugel auf das Sofa und erkundigte sich bei Bulma ob sie auch einen Tee haben könnte. In Windeseile brachte Bulma noch zwei Becher, goss beide voll und erkundigte sich nach dem Zweck des Besuchs.  
  
"Nun", sagte Uranai Baba nachdem sie genüsslich einen Schluck geschlürft und den Tee für erträglich befunden hatte, "eigentlich bin wegen ihm mitgekommen." Sie nickte in Kuwabaras Richtung. "Sein Enma, eigentlich der Sohn seines Enma, hat ihm den Auftrag erteilt, die Dragonballs zu suchen. Er will mit Shen Longs Hilfe die Gefahr im Jenseits auf der anderen Seite bannen. Ich muss wohl nicht extra betonten, dass, jetzt da Vegeta, Gokou und Piccolo dort sind, auch sie von dieser Extinction bedroht werden. Wenn wir Kuwabara helfen, helfen wir auch unseren drei Helden drüben." Mit diesen abschließenden Wort schnappte sie sich gleich zwei der Reisbällchen und verschlang sie mit lautem Schmatzen.  
  
Von ihrem Mangel an Tischmanieren peinlich berührt, drehte Kuwabara den Becher in seinen Händen hin und her. Endlich fasste er sich ein Herz und neigte den Kopf fast bis zur Tischplatte. "Bitte, Briefs-san, bitte helfen Sie mir und leihen Sie mir Ihre wunderbare Erfindung namens... ähm ... namens ..." Er schielte zu Uranai Baba hinüber, die soeben die nächsten Reisbällichen in Händen hatte. "Dragonballradar, heißt das Ding, du Dummkopf", soufflierte sie, ehe sie zubiss. "...wunderbare Erfindung nahmens Dragonballradar, bitte!", brachte Kuwabara seinen Satz im zweiten Anlauf zu ende.  
  
"Keine Sorge", Yamchu klopfte Kuwabara aufmunternd auf den Rücken. "Da es auch um Vegeta geht, wird Bulma ihn dir sicher leihen."  
  
"Nein!", kam es aus Bulmas Mund und es klang verdammt endgültig. "Ich werde ihn niemandem leihen."  
  
Uranai Baba verschluckte sich an dem letzten Bissen der Reisbällchen und Bulma musste ihr herzhaft auf den Rücken schlagen, damit sie nicht erstickte.  
  
"Uachh!", brachte die kleine, alte Frau mühsam hervor und trank hastig einen tiefen Schluck Tee. "Sag das nochmal, Bulma!"  
  
"Ich ... verleihe ... meinen ... Radar ... nicht!", wiederholte Bulma unerbittlich. Kuwabara sank geknickt in sich zusammen. "Kann ich Sie nicht irgendwie umstimmen, Briefs-san?" Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und seine Schultern sanken noch tiefer. "Dann wird meine Welt ... ein Albtraum der lebenden Toten ..."  
  
"Bulma, überlege es dir doch. Es geht um viele Menschenleben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so kaltherzig und egoistisch bist!", platzte Yamchu heraus.  
  
Platsch! hatte er den Tee aus Bulmas Becher im Gesicht. In Bulmas Augen funkelten Tränen. "Du gemeiner Kerl, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht helfen will, oder mir die vielen Menschen aus der anderen Welt egal sind!"  
  
Ein Hoffnungsfunke glühte in Kuwabaras Augen auf. "Dann leihen Sie ihn mir doch?" "Nein." "Aber", mischte sich Yamchu wieder ein und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Tee aus dem Gesicht, "gerade eben hast du noch gesagt..." Er sah zu Uranai Baba hinüber, die genüsslich den letzten Schluck Tee nahm. "Sag doch auch etwas!"  
  
"Ihr beide seid echt schwer von Begriff, wie?", Uranai Baba ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Ich muss zugeben, im ersten Moment war ich auch etwas überrascht, aber jetzt habe ich begriffen." "Und was?", bohrte Yamchu. "Weihe uns doch ein, in deine Hellsicht."  
  
"Dazu braucht es keine Hellsicht, Yamchu", sagte Uranai Baba. "Bulma will selbst die Dragonballs suchen. So einfach ist das."  
  
Yamchu und Kuwabara drehten sich zu Bulma. "Ist ... ist das wahr, Briefs- san?", hakte Kuwabara vorsichtig nach.  
  
"Stimmt genau", sagte Bulma und goss sich frischen Tee nach. "Daheim sitzen und nur warten, das macht mich kribbelig. Ich will etwas tun, das mich ablenkt und wenn es zudem noch Vegeta und Gokou hilft, hält mich nichts mehr."  
  
"Damit es schneller geht, sollten wir auch noch die anderen zusammen trommeln", schlug Yamchu vor. "Uranai Baba, könnt ihr Kuririn und Gohan Bescheid sagen?"  
  
"Nicht Gohan", winkte Bulma ab, "sonst kriegt Trunks was mit und dann will er auch mit kommen. Er ist noch viel zu klein für so eine gefährliche Suche."  
  
"Hmm... dann können wir Kuririn wohl auch vergessen. In dessen Hirn ist momentan nur Platz für C18 und Maron, seine Tochter." Yamchu kratzte sich am Kopf und ging mit Hilfe der Finger die Liste seiner Freunde durch. "Tenshinhan hat sich von uns endgültig verabschiedet, ebenso Chaozu. Die beiden sind sicher nicht bereit, uns zu helfen. Bleiben noch der Herr der Schildkröten und Yajirobi ..." "Niemals!", legte Bulma auch hier ihr Veto ein. "Ich nehme diesen alten Lustmolch niemals freiwillig mit und der andere ist doch viel zu faul, um seine vier Buchstaben vom Quittenturm weg zu bewegen solange es dort Nachschub an Bohnen gibt. Es reicht mir, wenn ich auf euch beide zählen kann. Du lässt mich nicht hängen, Yamchu, oder?"  
  
Yamchu seufzte. "Ich werde mir eine gute Ausrede für Suza, meine neue Freundin, ausdenken. Die Wahrheit würde sie weder glauben noch verstehen. Selbverständlich komme ich mit." "Dann ist ja alles soweit klar", sagte Uranai Baba zufrieden, stellte ihren Teebecher ab und hüpfte auf ihre Kugel. "Danke für den Tee und die Snacks, Bulma. Ich werde unserem Enma Bescheid sagen, dass die Aktion Dragonball im Anrollen ist." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.  
  
....................  
  
Währenddessen schritt Firozz schweigend durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Blutfestung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er La'ir gut ein halbes Dutzend Schritte hinter sich. Der junge Mann in der weißen Kutte wankte bei jedem zweiten Schritt und musste sich öfters an die Wand lehnen. Der Schweiß stand in dicken Tropfen auf dem kalkweißen Gesicht.  
  
"Dir sind die Leckerbissen des Fürsten wohl nicht gut bekommen, wie?", lachte Firozz meckernd. "Ein Mensch muss entweder sehr verdorben, sehr dumm oder sehr verzweifelt sein, um sich mit uns einzulassen. Was davon bist du?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus allem, Meister Firozz", sagte La'ir mit schwacher Stimme. "Gute Antwort", nickte Firozz zufrieden. "Erwarte dennoch nicht, dass Getseco sich zurückhält. Wenn er einmal den Geschmack jungen Menschenfleisches auf der Zunge hat, wird er auch vor dir nicht halt machen."  
  
"Das wird sich zeigen", bemerkte La'ir nur und wankte weiter zu der Türe, welche in seinen persönlichen Raum führte. Die Hand auf den Magen gepresst stolperte er zu seinem Bett und fiel auf das schmuddelige Laken. Es war nicht das erste Mal und er wagte nicht, eine Medizin zu schlucken, obwohl er im Stillen bereits ein paar Tränke gehortet und ausprobiert hatte. Getseco würde an seinen Schweiß die Rückstände des Trankes riechen und ihm daraus einen Strick drehen. La'ir krümmte sich und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ein Ende herbei. Welle um Welle von Übelkeit und Schmerz rasten durch seinen Körper, ehe er schweißgebadet einschlief. Er hatte es wieder einmal überlebt. Doch wofür?  
  
....  
  
Firozz bog in eine kleine Seitenhalle ein, wo schon drei Gestalten auf ihn warteten. "Wie hat er es aufgenommen", fragte der größte der drei, ein wahrer Riese mit einem schreiend gelben Kopfpelz und winzig kleinen Augen in dem stumpfsinnigen Bratpfannengesicht.  
  
"Genau wie erwartet, Seldot", lachte Firozz. "Wie weit sind die Spiegel, Marami?"  
  
Die schlanke, weibliche Dämonin machte eine sparsame Siegesgeste. "Alles bereit wie versprochen, Meister Frirozz. Das Spezialglas ist als dritte Schicht eingefügt worden. Nicht einmal Getseco wird etwas merken, ehe es zu spät ist."  
  
"Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Wir wissen alle, was er mit euch und mir tun wird, falls er unser doppeltes Spiel bemerkt."  
  
"Vielleicht würde er es amüsant finden", kam es von unten, wo der kleine, nur etwa hüftgroße Dämon seine Fingernägel mit der Spitze eines der vielen Dolche reinigte, die er an den unwahrscheinlichsten Stellen seines Körpers trug.  
  
"Ah, Jiroh. Täusche ich mich, oder sind seit meiner letzten Zählung drei hinzugekommen?" "Ihr habt ein gutes Auge, wie immer Meister Firozz", grinste der glatzköpfige Dämon und steckte den Dolch offen an seinen Gürtel. "Werden wir Gelegenheit haben, uns mit den Selbstmördern zu amüsieren, die Enma uns zu schicken gedenkt?"  
  
"Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren", hieb Marami in die gleiche Kerbe und drehte den Kopf schwungvoll zur Seite, sodass ihre vielen, blutroten Zöpfe auf ihren Rücken flogen. Sie leckte sich die vollen Lippen und ihre goldbraunen Augen funkelten. "Es sind doch ein paar leckere Happen dabei, hoffe ich?"  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus", beruhigte Firozz und steckte die klauenartigen Hände in die weiten Ärmel seines Gewandes. "Zumindest aus der Ferne sehen sie jung und muskulös aus. Also wenig Fett und viel zartes Fleisch vom Feinsten. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass sie sich vor ihrem Ende noch richtig fürchten. Stress macht selbst den zähesten Brocken mürbe und dann werden sie uns sicher auf der Zunge zergehen."  
  
...............................................  
  
"Irgendwie ist mir fad", mäkelte Gokou in Enmas Palast und lehte sich im Besuchersessel zurück. "Die anderen haben wenigstens Spaß beim Training und werden stärker. Habt Ihr nichts für mich zu tun, Koenma?"  
  
Der Sohn des Enma sah vom dem Berg Papiere auf, die er soeben mit seinem persönlichen Siegel versehen hatte. "Hmmm...", er kratzte sich die Stirn. "Ich denke nicht, dass du Lust hast, mir bei der Durchsicht all der Beschwerdebriefe zu helfen, oder?" Gokous entsetztes Gesicht sprach Bände.  
  
"Habe ich mir gedacht", seufzte Koenma. "Wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Eine Sache hätte ich gern erledigt, allerdings.." Er verschränkte die Hände, wurde zum Teenager und sah Gokou ernst an. "... allerdings ist das ein Auftrag, bei dem ich selbst nicht in Erscheinung treten darf und den du ganz ohne Rückendeckung meinerseits ausführen müsstest."  
  
"Klingt interessant. Worum geht es?"  
  
Koenma musterte ihn kurz, dann drückte er eine Taste und auf einem der Bildschirme erschien das Gesicht eines sehr, sehr muskulösen Mannes mit glatten Haaren und einer coolen Sonnebrille. "Es geht um ihn hier."  
  
"Er sieht stark aus."  
  
"Das ist er auch. Bevor Yusuke ihn bezwang und tötete, hat ihm keiner das Wasser reichen können. Mit ihm an eurer Seite wären eure Chancen weit größer."  
  
"Er ist tot wie ich, nicht wahr? Wo liegt denn das Problem? Ich meine, ihr müsst ihn nur rufen und ..." "So einfach ist das leider nicht", entgegnete Koenma seufzend. "Er hat vor seinem Tod jede Menge Verbrechen begangen. Dafür büßt er jetzt in er Hölle und die geben ihn dort freiwillig nicht wieder her ..."  
  
Ende des 4. Teils 


	5. Son Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Tei...

Enma ruft Enma  
  
Teil 5 - Prüfungen  
  
Umgeben von einer Schar glutäugiger Dämonen, die allesamt wie grauhäutige Gorillas ohne Fell aussahen, schritt Getseco den Flur hinunter. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt, einem Turnier der 88 besten Kämpfer unter den neuen Rekruten zuzusehen.  
  
"Firozz...", sagte er leise, noch ehe er um die Ecke bog und tatsächlich stand der hagere Dämon keine zwei Schritte vor der Türe, welche zur Arena führte.  
  
"Dein Gespür übertrifft wieder einmal alles", sagte Firozz und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. "Wie du befohlen hast, wird Marami gegen den Sieger antreten."  
  
Gestsecos Augen blitzten unter dem Schleier auf. "Dann wird es nicht ganz so langweilig..." "Was ist mit La'ir? Soll ich ihn auch auf die Liste setzen?"  
  
Getseco machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Nachdem er gestern von den Würmern gekostet hat? Das wäre viel zu fad..."  
  
"Wie du meinst." Firozz winkte zweien von den Wächterdämonen, die Türe zu öffnen. Die Arena war ganz aus Onyx gebaut, nur der Kampfbereich selbst bestand aus vulkanischen Glas. Die Dämonen auf den Rängen erhoben sich bei Getsecos Eintreten. Ganz vorne, eine Reihe hinter den Ehrenplätzen zog sich La'ir mühsam hoch und versuchte, sein grünlich-graues Gesicht im Schatten der Kapuze zu verbergen. Er stank nach kaltem, krankem Schweiß und seine Kutte war mit Falten und Flecken übersäht.  
  
Hoheitsvoll schritt Getseco die Stufen hinab. Als er neben La'ir stand mustere er dessen schweißüberströmtes Gesicht kurz. "So bist du nutzlos, La'ir... geh in dein Zimmer und nimm drei Schluck von der lila Essenz, die ich dir habe bringen lassen. Dann sieh zu, dass dein menschlicher Gestank nicht mehr meine Nase belästigt."  
  
La'ir senkte den Kopf tiefer und tiefer. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Getseco es prächtigst verstand mit scheinbar netten Gesten Hoffnung auf eine erträgliches Leben zu nähren, um sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder grausam zu zertreten.  
  
Während er so rasch als möglich dem Befehl nachkam und unter spöttischen Pfiffen und Buh-Rufen die Arena verließ, ließen sich Getseco und Firozz auf den Ehrenplätzen nieder. Firozz enthielt sich einer Bemerkung über La'ir, da er Getseco gut genug zu kennen glaubte, um dessen meisterliches Spiel mit Zuckerbrot und Peitsche schweigend würdigen zu können.  
  
Für lange Unterhaltungen war ohnehin keine Zeit, da ein Gong den Beginn es Turniers ankündigte.  
  
....................  
  
"Warum kann ich nicht sofort los?" Gokou verstand die Verzögerung nicht. "Ich bin top in Form, seht her!"  
  
"Du bist wie Yusuke", beschwerte sich Koenma. "Soviel ich weiß hast du gestern abend jedenfalls gefuttert wie ein Scheunendrescher und geschnarcht, dass man dich im ganzen Palast hören konnte. Beim Frühstück hast du jedenfalls auch nichts anbrennen lassen."  
  
"Nun ja..." Gokou kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste, "wenn man ein paar Jahre lang nichts zu Essen bekommen hat, ist das Jenseits hier geradezu paradiesisch." Er schlug mit der Faust in die offene Hand. "Wann kann ich jetzt endlich in die Hölle."  
  
Koenma seufzte und knipste seine Bildschirme der Reihe nach an. Ein schmaler Pfad war zu sehen, der über eine tiefe Schlucht führte zu einem gewaltigen Tor, das fast so hoch war wie ein Berg. "Das ist der Eingang zur Hölle. Egal wieviel Kraft du hast, es kommt nur der hinein, der entweder einen offiziellen Besuchsausweis hat, oder rechtmäßig von mir verurteilt worden ist." Koenma deutete auf einen Beutel, der vorne auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. "Mach den mal auf!"  
  
Gokou tat es und zog verwundert ein weißes Hemd, einen schwarzen Anzug, schwarze Halbschuhe, weiße Socken sowie zwei kleine, gelbe Hörner hervor.  
  
Ehe er nachfragen konnte, erklärte Enma: "Das ist deine Ausrüstung für den offiziellen Besuch in meinem Namen. Ich habe die ganze Nacht Beziehungen spielen lassen, um einen Passierschein für heute zu bekommen. Du musst dir die Hörner vorne auf die Stirn kleben, dann rasieren wir deinen Kopf kahl und ..."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Wie bitte?!"  
  
"N - E - I - N!" Gokou ließ das Hemd fallen und legte seine Händen schützend über seinen Kopf. "Ich bin ein Saiyan, meine Haaren wachsen nicht mehr!"  
  
"So haarige Dämonen und Teufel gibt es aber nicht. Als mein Vertreter darfst du natürlich nicht als Mensch auftauchen. Den Heiligenschein behalte ich solange hier." Koenma winkte mit dem linken Zeigefinger und zu Gokous erstaunen schwebte sein Heiligenschein folgsam zu Koenma hinüber, der ihn in einer Schublade verstaute. "Also eine Tonsur ist das mindeste, was wir dir verpassen müssen, anders geht es nicht."  
  
"Und was wäre, wenn wir die Sache mit dem Passierschein einfach vergessen?" fragte Gokou. "Ist es genau so kompliziert, von Euch verurteilt zu werden?"  
  
"Das ist mit einem gestempelten Formular erledigt", sagte Koenma langsam. "Aber dann werden sie dich je nach deinen Verbrechen ebenfalls foltern und quälen."  
  
"Das halte ich schon aus, ist ja nicht für immer, oder?"  
  
Koenma kratzte sich am Kinn. "Hängt davon ab, ob du entkommen kannst, oder nicht." Er zog ein rotes Stempelkissen und einen roten Stempel aus einer anderen Schublade. "Geh mal nach draußen und sag denen, ich brauche eines von den 09 Formularen."  
  
"Wird erledigt!"  
  
In zwei Minuten war Gokou wieder hier. "Das muss es wirklich in sich haben", meinte er und legte das Blatt vor Enma auf den Tisch. "Es ist völlig leer, aber sie haben mich angeschaut, als wäre ich ein Ungeheuer."  
  
"Einen Moment..." Koenma legte eine Hand auf das Blatt und auf einmal erschienen Zahlen, Schriftzeichen und viele leere Kästchen auf dem Blatt. "Solche Formulare sind auf mich und meinen Vater geeicht. Wäre ja nicht auszudenken, wenn jeder Beliebige so etwas ausfüllen und abschicken dürfte. Äußerst vorsichtig tauchte er eine Feder ein und begann die leeren Zeilen und Kästchen sorgfältig auszufüllen. Gokou ging um den Tisch herum und versuchte über Koenmas Schulter mitzulesen, was er schrieb. Doch die Schriftzeichen kamen ihm nicht bekannt vor. Jedoch hörte er ein leises zischen, wann immer die rote Flüssigkeit das Blatt berührte. Es gab keine Schmierer und Spritzer, vielmehr schien sich die Flüssigkeit in die Oberfläche des Blattes zu fressen. "Ich hoffe, du bist auf das Schlimmste gefasst", sagte Enma mit einem Ernst, der nicht so recht zu seiner Baby-Gestalt passte. "Ich sorge dafür, dass du in die gleiche Abteilung der Hölle kommst wie Doguro und es gibt für Menschen kaum einen schlimmeren Flecken. Daher" er kreuzte das letzte Kästchen an und griff nach dem schwarzen Stempel, den er kräftig auf das rote Kissen drückte, ehe er ihn unten auf das letzte freie Feld des Blattes presste. "daher stempele ich dich hiermit zum Massenmörder."  
  
Gokou schluckte. "Und was passiert jetzt?" Koenma fischte eine flache Schachtel aus der Schublade und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Als er sie öffnete, sah es aus, als wäre sie völlig leer, doch Koenma nahm eine Pinzette und fischte eine hauchdünne Folie heraus. "Leg deine Hand hierhin", sagte er und nickte in Richtung Schreibtischplatte.  
  
Gokou gehorchte und Koenma legte die Folie auf seinen Handrücken. "Das tut jetzt etwas weh..." Die Warnung kam keine Sekunde zu früh, die Folie verschmolz richtig mit Gokous Haut, das brannte und biss, dass Gokou an sich halten musste, um nicht mit der freien Hand nach der Folie zu greifen. Doch dann war der Spuk vorbei. Gokou hob die Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete den Handrücken im Licht. "Man sieht nichts..."  
  
"Das ist ja auch der Zweck", sagte Koenma. "Leg die Hand nochmals dahin!"  
  
Es folgte ein Druck mit dem Stempel. "Das wird auch ein bisschen weh tun..", sagte Koenma noch, doch da war der Stempel schon auf Gokous Handrücken gepresst. Es brannte wie Säure und Gokou riss die Hand fort, um auf die schmerzende Stelle zu pusten und sie durch die Luft zu schwenken. "Was ist denn das für ein höllisches Zeug?" fragte er Koenma, nachdem der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte.  
  
"Blut", war Konemas lapidare Antwort. "Genauer gesagt, das Blut meines Vaters. Eine weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme, damit niemand außer uns beiden solch eine Strafe verhängen kann."  
  
Er sprang vom Stuhl und wuchs zu seiner Teenager-Gestalt. Zwei Schritte zur Wand, ein Druck an die richtige Stelle und die Täfelung glitt zur Seite. Dahinter wurde ein Safe sichtbar. Statt eine Zahlenkombination einzugeben, drückte Koenma seine Hand auf das runde Feld in der Mitte der Türe. Es summte und der Safe öffnete sich. Im Inneren war es völlig finster, mehr noch, selbst das Licht, welches vom Raum in den Safe fiel, wurde von dieser Schwärze verschluckt. Koenma streckte seine Hand in die Finsternis und als er sie wieder herauszog, hiet er einen fingernagelgroßen, schwarzen Kristall zwischen den Fingern.  
  
Enma schnippte ihn in Gokous Richtung und er folg diesem genau mitten auf den Kopf, wo er in den dichten Haaren verschwand. "Was ist das?", fragte Gokou und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um den Kristall zu fassen zu bekommen.  
  
"Lass das!" Koenma schloss den Safe und wurde wieder zum Baby. "Das ist Doguros Passierschein nach draußen."  
  
Er hüpfte auf seinen Stuhl, lehnte sich vor und verschränkte die Hände. "Das Symbol wird nach deinem Eintritt durch das Höllentor auf deine Stirn wandern und dort bleiben bis du deine fünfhundert Jahre abgebüßt hast und wiedergeboren wirst. So ergeht es allen Verurteilten. Solange das Symbol dort ist, endet jeder Fluchtversuch an der Grenze. Denn wer mit dem Symbol auf der Stirn diese überschreitet, löst sich außerhalb unter großen Qualen auf wie ein Schneemann in der Sonne." "Hättest du das nicht vorher sagen können...?" Gokou sah nun weit weniger zuversichtlich drein. "Lass mich bitte ausreden", Koenma seufzte. "Die Folie unter deinem Symbol wird mit diesem wandern. Wenn sie in drei Tagen zerfällt, wird auch das Symbol verschwinden. Du kannst danach auf jeden Fall die Hölle verlassen, wenn dich deren Wächter nicht vorher auslöschen..." Er lehnte sich zurück und warf einen Blick auf jenen Bildschirm, auf dem noch immer Doguro zu sehen war. "Der schwarze Kristall enthält eine Flüssigkeit, die man "Tränen der Vergebung" nennt. Wenn Doguro den Kristall zerbricht und die Flüssigkeit auf seine Symbol verteilt, wird es auch verschwinden." "Gut!", Gokou war erleichtert. "Dann gibt es keine Probleme."  
  
"Denkst du!" Koenma verschränkte die Arme. "Leider wirken die Tränen der Vergebung nur, wenn der Schuldige den Kristall selbst zerbricht und das wiederum gelingt erst, wenn er in der Lage ist, sich selbst zu vergeben..."  
  
Bei dem zweifelnden Unterton in Koenmas Stimme war es nicht schwer zu erraten, wo das Problem steckte.  
  
"Dieser Doguro ist nicht leicht zu überzeugen, wie?", fragte Gokou.  
  
"Eben nicht. Er hat sich seinen Tod gewünscht und sich sogar freiwillige entschieden, in der Hölle zu schmoren." Koenma schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird alles andere als leicht, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich selbst vergibt..." Er sah Gokou offen an. "Willst du es dennoch riskieren?"  
  
Gokou nickte. "Dieser Doguro kann nicht schlimmer gewesen sein als Vegeta. Ich werde ihn schon zur Vernunft bringen."  
  
Damit setzte Koenma auch noch sein persönliches Siegel auf das Blatt und warf es in den Schlitz für Eilpost. Einen Augenblick entstand an der bis eben noch massiven Wand ein Durchgang. "Das ist der Weg zur Hölle, Gokou. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Du hast drei Tage."  
  
...............  
  
"Und wenn man hier drückt, wird der Bereich größer", erklärte Bulma dem staunenden Kuwabara und probierte es gleich mal aus. Ein Klick und noch einer - "Da! Siehst du den Punkt blinken?" Bulma deutete aufgeregt auf den Radar. Kuwabara nickte.  
  
"Gut. Das ist ein Dragonball und zwar der, der unserer Position am nächsten ist." Bulma richtete sich auf. "Wir können sofort los legen." Sie sah Yamchu und Kuwabara auffordernd an. Kuwabara sprang sofort auf, während Yamchu eher zögernd aufstand. "Norden oder Süden?", fragte er.  
  
"Westen", gab Bulma zur Antwort. "Etwa 120 Kilometer." "Das ist ganz schön weit", dachte Kuwabara laut. "Nehmen wir ein Auto oder den Zug?" Yamchu und Bulma sahen sich an und lachten.  
  
"Den Zug? Bulma ist die Tochter des Chefs von Capsule Corps. Sie hat andere Möglichkeiten..." "Komm einfach mit hinaus in den Garten. Dort zeige ich dir, womit wir uns auf den Weg machen werden." Fröhlich summend schlenderte Bulma nach draußen. Jetzt, da sie eine aktive Aufgabe hatte, fühlte sie sich viel besser als die ganze Zeit seit Vegetas Verschwinden. Yamchu konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Er kannte das, wenn Bulma so vor Energie barst, war sie nicht zu bremsen. Vor dem Haus angekommen hieß Bulma die beiden zu warten und sauste ins Haus zurück. "In deiner Welt gibt es keine Kapseln, oder?", fragte Yamchu vorsichtig. Kuwabara sah ihn verwundert an. "Die Dinger, die man als Medizin verschrieben bekommt? Aber sicher gibt es die."  
  
"Solche Kapseln meinte er nicht", kam es vom Eingang her. Bulma hielt eine typische Kapsel ihres Vaters hoch. "Er hat diese hier gemeint."  
  
"Ein bisschen groß, um sie zu schlucken...", murmelte Kuwabara verunsichert. "Hahaha!", Yamchu hielt sich den Bauch. "Der ist gut."  
  
Bulma selbst musste ebenfalls lachen. "Dafür sind diese Kapseln nicht gedacht. Weicht ein bisschen zurück, ihr zwei. Jetzt präsentiere ich euch den Prototyp XP33!"  
  
"Wir tun besser, was sie sagt", sagte Yamchu, packte Kuwabaras Arm und zog ihn in den Schatten der Bäume. "Man weiß nie was in so einer Protokapsel steckt." "Ist das etwa eine Bombe?", fragte Kuwabara verstört.  
  
"Das nicht, obwohl ich von Kapseln gehört habe, die tatsächlich explodiert sind...", flüsterte ihm Yamchu zu.  
  
"He! Das habe ich gehört! Nimm es sofort zurück! Die Kapseln meiner Firma explodieren nicht!", fauchte Bulma mit blitzenden Augen.  
  
Sofort ging Yamchu hinter Kuwabaras breitem Rücken in Deckung. "Das war nur ein Scherz, Bulma!" "Will ich auch hoffen!" Sie drückte die Kapsel und warf sie mitten auf den Rasen. Es machte "Peng!" und Kuwabara warf sich auf den Boden, wobei der den Kopf mit seinen Händen schütze. Doch alles was folgte war eine Rauchwolke.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, dass sie nicht explodieren!", rief Bulma ungeduldig herüber. "Sie hat reicht, du kannst ruhig aufstehen", sagte Yamchu und klopfte Kuwabara auf die Schulter. Dieser rappelte sich auf und sah vorsichtig zu der Wolke. Ein Windstoß riss sie auseinander und gab den Blick auf einen großen, luxuriösen Hubschrauber frei. Es war einer von den großen Helikoptern, wie sie von hohen Tieren benutzt wurden.  
  
"Wow!" Yamchu ging um den XP33 herum und rieb sich die Hände. "Darf ich ihn fliegen, Bulma? Bitte!"  
  
"Und dann baust du wieder eine Bruchlandung?", Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Wir brauchen ihn noch für die große Produktpräsentation nächsten Monat. Ich geh ins Haus und pack meine Klamotten. Yamchu, von dir sind immer noch ein paar Sachen auf dem Speicher, oder sollen wir bei dir zuhause vorbei fliegen?"  
  
"Besser nicht, meine Freundin wird mir auch so schwer glauben, dass meine Erbtante in der östlichen Provinz schwer krank geworden ist..."  
  
"Gut, gib Kuwabara ein paar von deinen Sachen ab, er hat ja sonst nichts zum anziehen. Dann räumen wir die Vorratskammer leer und los geht's!"  
  
Keine zwei Stunden später hoben sie ab. .................  
  
"Gut, gut", nickte Genkai zufrieden, nachdem die ersten Tests abgeschlossen waren und sie die Auswertungen schwarz auf weiß vor sich liegen hatte. "Damit kann man arbeiten." Sie saß auf der Veranda, einen Becher Tee in der Hand und die Papierbögen auf dem Schoß. Die fünf Kämpfer standen ein paar Schritte entfernt im Hof und warteten geduldig, oder wie in Vegetas Fall ziemlich ungeduldig auf Genkais nächsten Schritt.  
  
Schließlich stellte sie den Tee zur Seite, hob die Blätter und entzündete sie. Während die Aschenflocken im Wind davon getragen wurden, musterte Genkai ihre fünf Schüler mit schmalen Augen. "Ihr beiden neuen habt Potential, das ist klar. Aber was ihr mir als euer Training beschrieben habt, ist, milde ausgedrückt, einfach jämmerlich."  
  
Hiei grinste hämisch und Vegeta warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Jämmerlich?" Piccolo trat einen Schritt vor. "Was bitte war daran jämmerlich?" "Nehmen wir dich, Piccolo. Du teilst dich in mehrere Hälften und dann prügelt ihr aufeinander ein, richtig?"  
  
So wie sie das sagte, klang es nach einer sehr primitiven Technik. "Ich mache auch Übungen wie diese da!" Er konzentrierte sich und hob einen der Felsen, die herum lagen, mit Gedankenkraft in die Höhe.  
  
"Dumm...", Genkai war heran und hieb ihm kräftig mit ihrem Fächer zwischen die Fühler, "...kopf!" Piccolo verlor die Konzentration und der Felsen plumpste zurück ins Gras.  
  
"Wenn das jetzt Hieis Schwert gewesen wäre, hättest du dich nicht mehr zusammenflicken können, richtig? Es funktioniert nur, wenn dein Kopf intakt ist, hast du selbst gesagt." Sie spazierte zum Felsen hinüber und betrachtete ihn. "Es ist die falsche Seite und er ist um eine Handbreite zu weit rechts. Stell ihn wieder ordentlich hin!"  
  
Zähne knirschend hob Piccolo den Felsen wieder an, drehte ihn in der Luft herum und setzte ihn präzise in den alten Abdruck.  
  
Genkai nickte und schritt zur Veranda zurück. "Du und Vegeta, ihr teilt euch eine gewaltige Schwäche - ihr seid zu langsam. Nicht was die Geschwindigkeit im Kampf selbst anbelangt, aber wenn ihr spezielle Kräfte mobilisieren müsst oder eine bestimmte Technik zum Einsatz bringt. Ihr glaubt doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass diese Dämonen sich gemütlich hinsetzen, eine Tüte Popcorn knabbern und dann auch noch applaudieren, wenn ihr euer Kunststück endlich vollbracht habt." Vegeta wollte aufbegehren, aber Piccolo legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht."  
  
"Hihi!", kam es aus Hieis Ecke.  
  
"Jetzt zu euch dreien!", Genkais Blicke saugten sich an Hiei fest. "Mit dir fange ich mal an..." Hiei sah starr in die Luft, als ginge ihn das Ganze nichts an, doch Genkai ließ sich davon nicht beirren. "Hiei, du bist zwar schnell wie der Blitz, aber an Körperkraft musst du noch einiges zulegen. Auch ist deine Ausdauer schon mal besser gewesen. Wie gut bist du ohne Schwert und ohne deinen schwarzen Drachen?"  
  
"Hähä!" Jetzt war es Vegeta, schadenfroh zu grinsen. "Wer ist hier der Schwächling?" "Immer noch besser als eine lahme Schnecke", konterete Hiei. Er öffnete und schloss die Fäuste und die Herausforderung stand in seinen Blick geschrieben. Vegeta stellte sich in Pose und gab den angriffslustigen Blick voll zurück. "Komm nur, wenn du dich traust!"  
  
"Wollt ihr zwei Kindsköpfe wohl aufhören!" Genkai schnippte zwei Steinchen auf die beiden Streitenden. Beide zuckten zusammen, als sie jeweils auf der Stirn getroffen wurden. Die scharfkantigen Steine hinterließen blutende Kratzer.  
  
"Wenn ich ein Dämon wäre, dann könnte ich euch beide schon mal ausnehmen und mit Rosmarin füllen. Euer Gezänk ist ja richtig gehend einladend. Warum hängt ihr euch nicht gleich ein Schild auf den Rücken: " Bitte zuschlagen sobald wir uns streiten - 100% Treffergarantie!" und vergesst nicht, euch einen Zielpunkt auf die Stirn zu malen."  
  
Hiei und Vegeta maßen sich noch einige Atemzüge lang, dann, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, entspannten sie sich und sahen zur Seite.  
  
"Hast du auch mir etwas auszusetzen, Genkai-sensei?", fragte Kurama hastig, um von dem Streit abzulenken.  
  
Genkai nickte. "Du verlässt dich viel zu sehr auf deine Pflanzen. Dabei sollte dich die Erfahrung gelehrt haben, dass du sie nicht immer zum Einsatz bringen kannst. Wie wäre es, wenn du lernst, einmal ohne deine Rosenpeitsche und alle Hilfsmittel klarzukommen? Außerdem bist du darauf versessen, es ohne deine andere Hälfte zu schaffen. Das kann dich das Genick kosten, oder was noch schlimmer wäre, jemandem, der auf dich angewiesen ist, das Leben. Was ist dir wichtiger, der Sieg oder dein kleinlicher Stolz?"  
  
"He, Alte!" Yusuke trat vor, "gehst du jetzt nicht etwas zu weit? Kurama hat bis jetzt noch nie einen von uns im Stich gelassen!"  
  
"Lass..." Kurama hatte den Kopf gesenkt, sodass seine Augen im Schatten lagen. Seine Hände zuckten, als wollte er nach der besagten Rosenpeitsche greifen. "...es gut sein, Yusuke." Er hob den Kopf, sodass alle das Glühen in seinen Augen sehen konnten. Yusuke sah es auch und trat einen Schritt zurück. Selbst Hiei ging auf Abwehrhaltung. Vegeta und Piccolo sahen sich nur erstaunt an. Der ruhige, sanfte Kurama war ihnen bislang als der Harmloseste von den dreien erschienen. Piccolo dachte an Gohan und wie freundlich er normalerweise war. Aber wehe, wenn man ihn dermaßen reizte, dass es zur Explosion kam... Er schluckte und brachte einen Schritt mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Kurama.  
  
"Habe ich den Nerv getroffen?" Genkai sah nicht im mindesten beeindruckt aus. Ihr strenger Blick wich keine Sekunde von dem wiedergeborenen Fuchsgeist.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken angespannter Ruhe, senkte Kurama seinen Kopf wieder. "Euer Scharfsinn ist beängstigend, Genkai-sensei", sagte er und man merkte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, "ich werde an mir arbeiten."  
  
"Das steht außer Frage", die alte Frau nickte. "Jetzt bist du an der Reihe Yusuke." "Ich? Aber ich habe mich doch ständig verbessert, oder?"  
  
Die anderen vier sahen ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
  
"Nun, mein lieber Yusuke", Genkai sprang die Veranda hinunter und spazierte um Yusuke herum, sodass er sich drehen musste, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. "Soviel ich weiß, hast du die meiste Zeit seit deiner Rückkehr aus der Dämonenwelt damit zugebracht, im Nudelrestaurant von Keikos Vater zu arbeiten, oder?"  
  
"Was ist daran falsch? Immerhin ist Keiko meine Verlobte und ihr alter Herr wird auch nicht jünger. Er ist sehr dankbar für meine Hilfe", sagte Yusuke und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seite.  
  
"Das bezweifle ich nicht", schnurrte Genkai so freundlich, dass es selbst Vegeta unheimlich wurde, "Keikos Vater zeigt dir seine Dankbarkeit bestimmt, indem er dich gratis futtern lässt, oder?" Ehe Yusuke daraufhin etwas sagen konnte, rammte ihm die alte Frau den Ellbogen in den Magen, dass er gegen die Umrandungsmauer des Gartens katapultiert wurde.  
  
"Ohhh..." Sich Magen und Hinterkopf reibend sprang Yusuke wieder auf. "Was soll das, alte Hexe?" "Du..." sie stand auf einma vor ihm und versetzte ihm einen Kinnhaken, sodass er über die Mauer in die Brennesseln dahinter flog. Genkai ließ nichts anbrennen und sprang ebenfalls über die Mauer. Die vier sahen sich an und verbissen nur mit Mühe ein Lachen.  
  
"Eins ... zwei...", zählte Hiei halblaut. Bei "drei" kam Yusuke wieder über die Mauer zurück in den Garten geflogen und landete unsanft auf der Wiese.  
  
"...bist ein verweichlichter Idiot!", beendete Genkai ihren Satz und landete neben Yusuke, der sich auf der Wiese krümmte. "Du hast an Fett zugelegt, aber nicht an Muskeln. Im Denken bist du so träge wie im Reagieren. Ein Jammer was aus dir geworden ist!"  
  
"Schon gut", keuchte Yusuke und wälzte sich herum. Er war ziemlich grün im Gesicht und der kalte Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. "Ich habe verstanden."  
  
"Umso besser", sagte Genkai jetzt mit gewohnter Strenge und alle atmeten auf. "Du wirst jetzt hinunter zum Steinbruch laufen dort einhundert Runden laufen, dann eintausend Liegestütz machen und anschließend alle Felsbrocken von der Nordseite auf die Südseite tragen. Tragen, verstanden? Nicht werfen, nicht rollen, nicht schieben.... Wenn ich auch nur eine Schleifspur im Sand sehe, bekommst du drei Tage nichts zu essen."  
  
Yusuke wurde bei ihren Worten blass und blasser. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Genkai!" "Und ob! Ich habe von Enma den Auftrag aus euch binnen kürzester Zeit ein Topteam zu bilden. Denkt ihr etwa, in eurem Jetzigen Zustand könntet ihr diesem Oberdämon auch nur ein Haar krümmen? Der spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga als ihr. Willst du zusehen wie alle Menschen, die du kennst und liebst Futter für ihn und sein Gesindel werden?"  
  
Wie immer wenn er in die Enge getrieben wurde, aktivierte Yusuke neue Kräfte, stemmte sich hoch, und kam schnaufend auf die Füße.  
  
"Ich ... ich ... werde dir zeigen, wie verweichlicht ich bin!" Seine Aura begann blau zu flackern. Er ballte die Fäuste, konzentrierte sich und ... bekam von Genkai nochmals eine Kopfnuss, die ihn wieder in die Knie gehen ließ.  
  
"Du bist genau so verbohrt wie Vegeta und Piccolo!", schnauzte sie ihn an. "Euer Power Up taugt für Showkämpfe und Feinde, die blöd genug sind, euch gewähren zu lassen. Mit eurem jetzigen Level kriegt ihr das einfach nicht schnell genug hin. Zuerst müssen wir die Basis verstärken, also zurück zu den Wurzeln!"  
  
"Schon gut..." wiederum kämpfte sich Yusuke hoch. "Ich bin ja nicht dämlich."  
  
"Ach so? Das wäre mal ganz was Neues", ätzte Genkai. "Beweise es mir!"  
  
Ohne weitere Worte atmete Yusuke tief durch und rannte in Richtung Steinbruch davon. "Der ist bedient, jetzt zu euch!", Genkai zeigte ein schmales Lächeln. "Seht ihr den einsamen Baum da drüben auf dem Hügel mitten im Wald?"  
  
Sie alle drehten sich in die Richtung, in die Genkai wies. Die hohe Fichte war wirklich nicht zu übersehen.  
  
"Dieser Baum ist das Ziel der ersten Etappe eures Trainings. Ich werde dort auf euch warten. Es gibt nur eine Bedingung: Kein Einsatz von Energieangriffen. Es zählt die reine Körperkraft und Geschicklichkeit. Wer zuletzt ankommt oder sich nicht an die Regeln hält, muss für die ganze Truppe heue abend das Essen kochen."  
  
Ehe Vegeta noch eine Frage stellen konnte, war Genkai bereits verschwunden.  
  
"Ein Waldlauf?", er spuckte verächtlich ins Gras. "Hält sie uns für Anfänger?"  
  
"Ich würde das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen", sagte Piccolo und Kurama nickte. "Genkai hat bestimmt allerlei Fallen gelegt", sagte er. "Ich kann spüren, dass nicht einmal die Bäume sind was sie scheinen. Man muss mit allem rechnen, wenn Genkai dahinter steckt." Selbst Hiei sah keineswegs siegessicher aus. Seine Aura flackerte schwarz und das dritte Auge auf seiner Stirn öffnete sich. "Ich koche nicht!", war alles, was er sagte, ehe er sein Schwert zog und mit einem Satz über die Mauer sprang.  
  
"Du arroganter...", knurrte Vegeta und setzte ihm nach.  
  
"Viel Glück!", wünschte Kurama Piccolo, ehe er mit einem eleganten Sprung den beiden folgte. Piccolos Fühler zuckten. "Sie hat nichts von laufen gesagt", murmelte er und schwebte in die Höhe. Doch sein Plan, die Strecke auf dem Luftweg zurückzulegen scheiterte bereits über dem Wipfel der ersten Bäume. Fast hätte er sie zu spät bemerkt, die zahllosen Fäden aus Energie, die unsichtbar vom Wald aus in den Himmel ragten. Die Stirn runzelnd betrachtete er die feinen, schwarzen Löcher und Schnitte in seinem Umhang. Natürlich hätte er sich mit einem großflächigen Energieangriff die im Blätterdach verborgene Ursache dieser Strahlen vom Hals schaffen können, aber das wäre gegen die Regeln gewesen.  
  
Piccolo unterdrückte einen stillen Seufzer und landete am Waldrand. Umhang und Turban landeten im Moos. Die Richtung stimmte und er lief los.  
  
Mit langen, Raum greifenden Schritten setzte er über Baumstümpfe und Wurzeln hinweg, alle Sinne wach und geschärft, um sich auch nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf eine Falle entgehen zu lassen. Er hatte noch keine zwanzig Schritte zurück gelegt, da verstummten ringsum alle Tierlaute und aus einiger Entfernung drang ein erstickter Schrei an sein Ohr. Kein Zweifel, das war Vegeta.  
  
.................  
  
Getseco war nicht besonders glücklich über die Paarungen im dem Turnier. Natürlich taten die Dämonen ihr Bestes, sich vor ihm besonders grausam und mächtig darzustellen. Selbst wenn ihr Gegner schon bewusstlos auf der Erde lag, stachen und traten sie noch auf ihn ein, rissen ihm Glieder aus oder bissen ihm gar den Kopf ab.  
  
"Ich mag mich ja irren", murmelte Getseco dem neben ihm sitzenden Firozz zu, "aber wenn das 88 der besten Kämpfer sind, wie viele von ihnen werden nach Beendigung des Turniers noch gegen Enma und seine Truppen kämpfen können?"  
  
Der ohnehin grauhäutige Firozz wurde noch eine Spur blasser und sprang auf, um das Turnier sofort zu beenden.  
  
Doch Getseco winkte ihn sofort zurück. "Dazu ist es jetzt im Viertelfinale zu spät. Ich will den Schluss sehen. Es wird langsam etwas weniger langweilig."  
  
Im Finalkampf standen sich ein schlanker Dämon und ein wahrer Koloss gegenüber. Der Koloss besah sich seinen Gegner, der seinerseits mit schmalen Augen abwartend auf der Stelle tänzelte und dabei seine Klauen, an denen noch Reste des letzten Gegners klebten, ableckte. "Komm, du fette Dampfwalze", grinste er, "ich habe heute noch nicht genug Augäpfel gekaut..."  
  
Der riesige Dämon, eine grünhäutige, gehörnter Dreimeterbrocken mit Sumoringerproportionen, ließ seine Gelenke knacken. "Ich frage mich, wie wohl dein Rückenmark schmeckt, du Floh!" "Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!" Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich eine schlanke, weibliche Dämonin im Ring. Sie zog an dem Band, das ihre Zöpfe zusammenhielt und diese schlängelten sich, beinahe so als wären sie lebendig, ihren Rücken hinab bis fast zu ihren Kniekehlen.  
  
"Marami!" Firozz sprang wieder auf die Füße und wedelte wild mit den Armen. "Runter mit dir vom Ring, du bist erst dran, wenn die beiden es ausgefochten haben!"  
  
"Aber Meister Firozz", Marami zog eine Schnute und sah Getseco durch ihre langen, giftgrünen Wimpern hindurch an, "es macht mehr Spaß, wenn die Kräfte etwas ausgewogen sind, nicht wahr, Fürst?"  
  
Firozz schluckte seinen Verweis hinunter und warf Getseco einen vorsichtig sondierenden Blick zu. "Warum nicht?" Getseco verschränkte seine langen, schlanken Finger und lehnte sich zurück. "Mach aber kein zu schnelles Ende."  
  
"Wie mein Fürst es befiehlt", Marami deutete eine Verbeugung an, um den Schatten, der bei diesem Satz Getsecos über ihr Gesicht huschte, zu verbergen. Sie hatte es ja herausgefordert. Selbstsicher lächelnd trat zwischen die beiden Finalisten. "Wenn ihr keine Memmen seid, greift mich an!"  
  
Firozz war nicht allzu wohl in seiner Haut. Die Gegner waren keine schwächlichen Dummköpfe und Marami sollte wissen, dass zwei so unterschiedliche Typen nicht umsonst ohne Kratzer durch die Runden spaziert waren. Wenn sie sich da nur nicht übernahm. Zudem war ein rascher Sieg durch den Einsatz ihrer Spezialtechnik soeben von Getseco verboten worden, was den beiden einen klaren Vorteil verschaffte. Konnte es sein, dass Getseco von ihrem Plan Wind bekommen hatte und Marami absichtlich den Prügel zwischen die Füße warf, um Firozz seiner wichtigsten Stütze zu berauben? Da schlug der Gong und das Finale zu dritt begann.  
  
Ende des fünften Teils 


	6. Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Teil 6

Enma ruft Enma  
  
Teil 6 - Ein gefährlicher Schritt  
  
Piccolo unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Vegeta. Natürlich. Der Saiyan wollte immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand bzw. in diesem Fall durch den Wald.  
  
Einen Moment lang erwog der Namekianer, den Schrei einfach zu ignorieren. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und verließ den ausgewählten Pfad, um dem Schrei nachzugehen.  
  
Wie erwartet führte dieser Weg mitten hinein in ein Gebiet, welches die feinen Instinkte Piccolos als höchst gefährlich einstuften. Er war noch keine dreißig Schritte weit gekommen, als aus einem Baumloch ein ganzer Schwarm bissiger Insekten stob und ihn einhüllte. Verärgert ertrug Piccolo die ersten Bisse in die nackten Arme, in der Hoffnung, dass die Biester einsehen würden, dass sein lila Blut nicht der begehrten roten Kost entsprach, doch da Insekten nicht mit viel Hirn gesegnet sind, ließ er seine Aura aufflammen. Erst danach fiel ihm Genkais Satz von "keine Energieangriffe" wieder ein. Zu spät war zu spät und so ein richtiger Angriff war das ganze ja nicht. Außerdem wirkte es. Die gelähmten bis verkohlten kleinen Biester regneten ins Moos und Piccolo eilte weiter. Gut zwanzig Meter später war es ein trügerisches Moospolster, das sich als Heim von blutdurstigen Saugwurzen entpuppte, die Piccolo nicht gehen lassen wollten bis er sie in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelte. So ging es weiter und so verging fast eine halbe Stunde ehe Piccolo jene Stelle erreichte, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Er zwängte sich zwischen Dornenranken hindurch und trat auf eine kleine Lichtung.  
  
"Vegeta?" Ein erstickter Laut antwortete ihn und Piccolo erschrak nicht schlecht, als er erkannte, in welche Falle der Saiyan getappt war.  
  
Aus einer Art natürlicher Kanne, die wie ein umgeformtes Riesenblatt aussah und bestimmt zwei Meter hoch war, hatte der hungrige Baum ein Spezialharz auf Vegeta gegossen. Es musste den Saiyan überrascht haben, als er sich einiger vorwitziger Ranken erwehrte, die der Baum zur Ablenkung nun auch auf Piccolo zuschlängeln ließ.  
  
Dieses Harz war ein höllisches Zeugs, eine Mischung zwischen Sirup und Gummi und außerdem hatte es ätzende und lähmende Komponenten beigemischt. Vegetas Overall war schon ziemlich löchrig und die Haut darunter hellrot verfärbt. Nur seine äußerste Willensstärke hielt ihn noch aufrecht. An Angriff war nicht zu denken, denn seine Arme waren so wie der Rest von ihm bereits vollständig von dem Glibberharz überzogen.  
  
Piccolo zögerte, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dieses Harz von Vegeta entfernen sollte. Ein starker Energieangriff kam nicht in Frage, nicht nur wegen Genkais Regel für diesen Wettlauf, sondern weil sonst auch einen gut durchgebratenen Vegeta geben würde.  
  
"Lass mich das machen!" erklang es auf einmal von oben und Kurama sprang geschmeidig vom Ast des Nebenbaumes. "Ich habe den Schrei auch gehört", erklärte er dem überraschten Namekianer und pflückte einen kleinen Samen aus seinem Haar. "Das hier ist wohl das beste..." Damit warf er den Samen auf die Erde, sammelte seine Aurenkräfte und ... Piccolo fasste ihn an der Schulter. "Hast du die Regel vergessen?"  
  
Kurama schüttelte den Kopf. "Für mich ist das kein Angriff und selbst wenn Genkai mir dafür Minuspunkte gibt...", er ließ die Aura wieder aufflammen und lächelte, "ich koche gerne." Der Samen sprach auf Kuramas Aura an und ein blassrosa Etwas begann daraus zu sprießen. Es sah nicht sehr nach Pflanze aus, war etwa einen guten Quadratdezimeter groß und platt wie eine Flunder. Winzige Wurzelfüßchen an der Unterseite trugen die rosa Flunderpflanze zu dem eingeschlossenen Vegeta.  
  
"Das ist eine Schlingpflanze", stellte er das Ding vor. "Sie verschlingt wirklich eine Menge und ihr Lieblingsfutter ist alles, was Zucker enthält. Der Harzgießer" er deutete auf den Baum, "mischt davon immer ordentlich viel in sein Harz, weil sein eigentliches Ziel Riesenameisen sind, die es hier nicht gibt." Die Schlingpflanze tat ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Staunend beobachtete Piccolo wie sie das Harz nach und nach verdrückte. Es war, als würde sie es einfach auflösen und aufsaugen. Nach einer Weile hatte die Schlingpflanze den Durchmesser von gut einem Meter erreicht und nach weiteren fünf Minuten fiel ein fast schon bewusstloser Vegeta Piccolo buchstäblich in die Arme. Die Schlingpflanze schien an Vegeta kein Interesse zu haben, sie wollte nur das Harz. Als auch der letzte Brocken davon vertilgt war, formte die Schlingpflanze eine Kugel, die sich immer mehr verdichtete bis sie nur noch einen Dezimeter Durchmesser hatte und mit kleinen, dreikantigen Samen übersäht war.  
  
"Die nächste Generation", sagte Kurama zufrieden und pflückte sich vorsichtig einen der Samen, um ihn in seinem Haarschopf verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
Von einem der Sträucher in der Nähe pflückte er drei Blätter und zwang Vegeta mit Piccolos Hilfe dazu, diese zu essen. Erst wurde Vegeta scheußlich übel, aber dann trat die eigentliche Wirkung ein und das Gift des Harzgießers wurde neutralisiert. Gegen die brennenden, verätzten Hautstellen half eine Paste aus verschiedenen Beeren, die Kurama ohne zögern von einem halben Dutzend verschiedener Pflanzen pflückte.  
  
Als er Vegeta die fertige Mischung auf die Haut schmieren wollte, wehrte dieser trotz seiner Schmerzen unwirsch ab.  
  
"Tsts", kam es aus dem Schatten eines Nachbarbaumes. "Erst schreien wie am Spieß und dann den tapferen Helden spielen. Nur Dummköpfe ziehen es vor, ihren Begleitern eine Last zu sein, anstatt sich helfen zu lassen."  
  
Hiei trat in das Sonnenlicht und nahm Kurama das Blatt mit der Beerenmischung aus der Hand. "Du bist viel zu nachsichtig, Kurama", sagte er und ehe jemand begriff, worauf er hinauswollte, hatte er das Blatt Vegeta auf die Brust geklatscht. Die Mischung brannte auf der verätzten Haut und Vegeta musste scharf Luft holen.  
  
"Den Rest kann unser Held hier selbst erledigen, oder brauchst du jemanden, der Krankenschwester spielt?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort verrieb Vegeta die Beeren auf den verätzten Stellen und obwohl im dabei die Tränen in die Augen traten, zuckte er mit keiner Wimper.  
  
"Wir sollten langsam wieder weiter gehen, sonst stehen wir in drei Wochen noch hier", meinte Piccolo, der die ewigen Sticheleien zwischen Vegeta und Hiei schon leid war.  
  
"Stimmt", nickte Kurama und deutete auf eine Stelle zwischen zwei Bäumen. "Von dort geht die geringste negative Energie aus. Nehmen wir diesen Weg!"  
  
Obwohl keiner es ausdrücklich vorschlug, blieben sie zusammen. Und gerade das, erwies sich als Trumpfkarte.  
  
Es war Piccolo der den zwischen zwei Bäumen lauernden Netzkriecher entdeckte, ehe Hiei drauf treten und zu einem Rollbraten verpackt werden konnte.  
  
Es war Kurama, dessen Stachelkugler, ihnen den Weg durch ein schier undurchdringliches Dickicht aus Blutnadlern bahnte.  
  
Es war Vegeta, dessen Körperkraft eine Gruppe aus gut getarnten Steintrollen zu Staubhäufchen verarbeitete, wo weder Hieis Schwert noch Kuramas Dornenpeitsche etwas auszurichten vermochten.  
  
Und es war Hiei, der blitzschnell von Ast zu Ast zischte, um die eben erblühenden Truganemonen von den Zweigen zu hacken, ehe sie ihren tödlich giftigen Pollen dem Wind anvertrauen konnten, der diese den Vieren ins Gesicht geblasen hätte.  
  
Trotz des Teamworks kamen sie nicht allzu rasch voran und so dämmerte es bereits, als sie schmutzig und erschöpft, aber im großen und ganzen ohne nennenswerte Blessuren bei der großen Fichte eintrafen, wo Genkai sie schon erwartete.  
  
"Ihr beide", sie zeigte auf Piccolo und Kurama, "ihr kocht offenbar gern, oder?" Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten, Kurama erfreut und Piccolo ergeben, worauf Genkai auf einen Haufen von Zutaten wies, die auf einem Steintisch ausgebreitet waren. Ein Feuer und ein Kessel sowie eine große Pfanne warteten bereits.  
  
"Und ihr beide!", Genkai wies auf Hiei und Vegeta, "lauft mir zurück und holt Yusuke her. Der wird inzwischen auch mit seinen Übungen fertig sein. Den Weg kennt ihr ja."  
  
Die beiden sahen aus, als hätte sie der Schlag getroffen. "Wieder da durch?", krächzte Vegeta? Im fahlen Licht der Dämmerung begannen die vielen Leuchtinsekten und phosphoreszierenden Pilze zu glühen, es sah ganz schön unheimlich aus.  
  
"Es sei denn, ihr schafft es, einen Umweg um ihn zu machen, was ungefähr drei Tage dauern dürfte...", Genkais Worte waren scharf wie Peitschenhiebe.  
  
Zähne knirschend drehten die beiden wieder um und rannten den Hügel hinab auf den Wald zu.  
  
................................................  
  
In der Blutfestung tobte das Publikum vor Begeisterung. Maramis zwei Gegner hatten sich wortlos darauf geeinigt, sie gleichzeitig anzugreifen.  
  
Der massige, grüne Dämon walzte sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu und seine Anhänger brüllten lauthals seinen Namen: "Bollob!"  
  
Aber auch der schlanke mit den nadelscharfen Klauen hatte seine Fans und sie standen mit ihren Rufen nach "Keerefz!" den Bollob-Schreiern in Nichts nach.  
  
Marami ihrerseits schien sich keine Freunde gemacht zu haben und das war Firozz sehr recht, denn je mehr sich für Marami interessierten, desto größer war die Chance, dass einer über ihr Geheimnis stolperte.  
  
Doch im Moment hatten sie ganz andere Sorgen, denn Maramis Gegner waren keine kleinen Fische. Noch während des Rennens begannen Bollobs ohnehin schon beeindruckende Muskelberge noch mehr zu wachsen und als er Marami erreichte und seine Arme um sie schlang, hielt die Arena den Atem an. Jeder erwartete, die Dämonin vor Schmerz schreien zu hören, während Bollob ihren Körper zu Mus zerquetschte.  
  
"Lass mir noch etwas übrig!", krähte Keerefz und fuhr seine Krallen noch weiter aus. "Ich will ihre Augen!"  
  
Marami hing scheinbar regungslos im Klammergriff des Muskelmonsters. Keerefz setzte zum Sprung an und Firozz sprang auf, doch da hob Marami den Kopf und statt Verzweiflung glitzerten Blutdurst und Genugtuung in ihrem Blick.  
  
Sie senkte den Kopf ruckartig und hieb ihre spitzen Zähne in Bollobs Arm. Obwohl seine Haut dick wie die eines Elefanten war, fraß sich das Gift in Maramis Speichel durch alle Schichten in den Muskel und lähmte ihn binnen weniger Augenblicke. So kam sie rechtzeitig genug frei, um Keerefz Sprung auszuweichen, dessen Krallen bohrten sich statt in ihr Gesicht in Bollobs Brust und da sie inzwischen lang wie Stricknadeln waren, erreichten sie dessen Herz.  
  
Bollobs Fans stöhnten auf, als ihr Favorit in die Knie brach und Blut spuckte. Die Fans von Keerefz wiederum waren sich unsicher, ob sie jubeln oder buhhh rufen sollten.  
  
Doch Marami ließ ihnen wenig Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Auch ihre Nägel wuchsen zu dolchatrigen Klauen und während sich Keerefz noch Bollobs Blut von seinen Krallen leckte, schoss Marami auf ihn zu.  
  
Keerefz war weit zäher als er aussah und es gelang ihm, rechtzeitig die Arme hochzureißen. Ihre Klauen hakten sich in seinen fest und es sah nach einem Patt aus. Marami lächelte immer noch, hob einen Fuß und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages war ihr Stiefel nur noch kleine Fetzen, zerrissen von ihren krallenartigen Zehennägeln. Ehe Keerefz sich eine Gegenstrategie überlegen konnte, schlug Marami ihm ihre Zehenkrallen in die Kehle und zerfetzte seine Schlagader. Mit einem Sprung rückwärts entging sie dem Blutstrom, der in pulsierenden Stößen aus Keerefz' Hals schoss und kümmerte sich nochmals um den immer noch knienden Bollob, welcher sich mit der ihm eigenen Zähigkeit wieder hochzustemmen versuchte, um ungeachtet der für jeden anderen tödlichen Verwundung weiter zu kämpfen.  
  
"Du bist ein ganz harter Junge, wie?", schnurrte Marami und strich ihm fast liebevoll übers Kinn. Er grollte und schlug mit der noch verwendbaren Hand nach ihr. Marami wich nicht etwa aus, sondern sie fing den Arm mit beiden Händen ab und hieb ihre Zähne in das Handgelenk des grünen Dämonen. Sie hatte wirklich ein gutes Ziel. Als sie zurücktrat und der Arm nach unten sackte, strömte das Blut aus der zerrissenen Handschlagader und ihr Gift verteilte sich doppelt so schnell in dem geschwächten Körper.  
  
Bollob sah sie mit hasserfüllten, blutunterlaufenen Augen an, dann wurde sein Blick glasig und er kippte zur Seite.  
  
Keerefz, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt lag, versuchte ebenfalls, noch mal auf die Beine zu kommen, doch mittlerweile hatte sich seine Lunge mit Blut gefüllt und nach nur einem schwankenden Schritt kam auch für ihn das Ende.  
  
Marami blickte verächtlich auf ihre beiden toten Gegner und verbeugte sich elegant in Richtung des Fürsten.  
  
"Habe ich es lange genug hinausgezogen, mein Fürst?", fragte sie mit rauchiger Stimme und in ihrem lasziven Augenaufschlag lagen Versprechungen, bei denen nicht Firozz Puls zu rasen begann. Einzig Fürst Gesteco hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte. "Gut gemacht, Marami", sagte er in gleichgültigem Tonfall.  
  
Marami verbeugte sich noch tiefer, sodass ein Teil ihrer Zöpfe nach vorne fiel und das verärgerte Funkeln in ihren Augen verbarg. Zögernd kam Applaus auf und selbst die enttäuschten Fans der beiden toten Kämpfer rangen sich zu einer Respektsbezeugung durch. Immerhin war Marami niemand, mit dem man es sich gern verderben wollte.  
  
Getseco klatschte zweimal lahm in die Hände und wies Firozz an, Marami gebührend zu belohnen, ehe er sich erhob und sich anschickte, die Arena zu verlassen.  
  
"Ich werde mir ein bisschen Zerstreuung gönnen", erwiderte er auf Firozz fragenden Blick. "Außerdem interessiert es La'ir sicher, wer den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat."  
  
Firozz Miene spiegelte seine Abscheu wieder, doch er sprach nicht laut aus, was er dachte. Kurz vor dem Ausgang drehte sich Getseco noch einmal nach Firozz um. "Ach ja, eines noch", sagte er mit soviel falscher Freundlichkeit, dass Firozz wie schmerzhaft getroffen zusammenzuckte, "wir brauchen Ersatz für die 88 Kämpfer, die sich hier niedergemetzelt haben und das noch heute. Inspiziere also alle, die in Frage kommen und bringe mir die Liste in ...", er zögerte kurz, "... sagen wir fünf Stunden in den Empfangsraum."  
  
Während Firozz noch um seine Fassung rang war Getseco bereits aus der Arena verschwunden. Da aller Augen auf ihm ruhten, riss sich Firozz zusammen. Getseco würde ihn nicht mehr lange drangsalieren, das schwor er sich. "Was glotzt ihr so dämlich?!", brüllte er mit gewaltiger Stimme die noch immer auf ihren Rängen verharrenden Zuschauer an. "Wir brauchen neue Kämpfer für die echte Schlacht. Also stellt euch alle mal auf und wehe, einer verkrümelt sich!"  
  
...........................................  
  
Währenddessen auf der Erde:  
  
"Das ist ja irre!" Kuwabara klebte an der Scheibe und sah fasziniert nach draußen, wo die Landschaft in Schwindel erregendem Tempo unter ihnen hinwegglitt. "Der Hubschrauber ist echt der Hammer!" "Immerhin hat ihn Bulma selbst entworfen", sagte Yamchu nicht ohne Stolz. "Sie ist eben ein Genie." Bulma drehte sich kurz nach hinten und grinste. "Danke für die Blumen, Yamchu, aber ich lasse dich trotzdem nicht fliegen."  
  
Yamchu zog eine Grimasse und sah wieder auf den Radar. "Noch etwas mehr als 40 Kilometer. Kuwabara, könntest du mal die dritte Karte von rechts aufschlagen?" Nur mit Mühe riss sich Kuwabara von der fremdartigen Landschaft los und faltete die gewünschte Karte auseinander. "Ist es so recht?"  
  
"Bestens." Yamchu verglich die Entfernung auf der Karte mit dem Radar und nickte. "Sieht so aus, als wäre der erste Dragonball im westlichen Glimmerkarst zu finden."  
  
"Dann müssen wir vorher runter", kam es von Bulma. "Die Gegend ist viel zu zerklüftet, um einen ordentlichen Landeplatz zu bieten. Außerdem bröckelt das Zeug so leicht ab. Schaut mal hinten im Lagerraum nach, wir müssten ein paar leichte Schutzanzüge in einer schwarzen Kiste dabei haben." "Warum denn Schutzanzüge?", wunderte sich Kuwabara, als er mit Yamchu nach hinten ging und die genannte Kiste nach vorne zu schleppen.  
  
"Dieser Glimmer ist an den Kanten fast messerscharf", erklärte Yamchu, während er die Kiste öffnete und Kuwabara einen der Anzüge reichte. "Niemand traut sich in diese Gegend, wenn er nicht ausreichend geschützt ist."  
  
"So ist das." Kuwabara streifte mit einem Nicken die schweren Stiefel über, ebenso die wattierten Handschuhe. "Werden wir lange brauchen, um diesen Dragonball zu finden."  
  
"Nicht sehr lange, ich fliege uns soweit wie möglich an das Gebiet heran", sagte Bulma optimistisch. Eine gute halbe Stunde später war es soweit. Der Hubschrauber senkte sich auf eine mit Sand bedeckte Mulde herab. Kaum berührten die Kufen den Boden, ging auch schon die Seitentüre auf und Kuwabara sprang heraus. Er streckte sich und betrachtete die menschenleere, karstige Umgebung. Kein Rascheln, kein Zwitschern oder Summen war zu hören. Der Duft nach Salbei und Beinwell hing in der kühlen Stille. Fast schon unheimlich.  
  
Yamchu folgte ihm dichtauf und ein wenig später stand auch Bulma neben ihnen. Sie streckte Yamchu auffordernd die Hand hin und er legte den Radar hinein. Sie warf einen Blick darauf, fischte einen Kompass aus ihrem Rucksack und verglich die Richtung. "Ja, er muss ganz schön tief drin stecken", sagte sie und seufzte.  
  
"In diese Richtung?", fragt Kuwabara und wies auf die zerklüfteten Hügel direkt vor ihnen. Als Bulma nickte, stürmte er los.  
  
"So warte doch!", rief ihm Yamchu nach. "Ohne Radar findest du den Ball nie." "Dann kommt endlich!" In Kuwabaras Augen funkelte Tatendrang. "Wir müssen sieben dieser Kugeln finden, oder?"  
  
Yamchu seufzte und warf Bulma einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Schon gut!", sagte sie und gab ihm den Radar, "aber sei vorsichtig!"  
  
Ehe Kuwabara begriff, was Yamchu vorhatte, flog dieser auch schon über seinen Kopf hinweg mit dem Radar in Händen auf die Hügel zu.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Nun", sagte Genkai nicht unzufrieden und schob den leeren Teller zurück. "Ich denke, wir können diesen ersten Schritt als erledigt betrachten."  
  
"Und was hast du jetzt mit uns vor, alte Hexe?", Yusuke bewegte vorsichtig die Schultern. Er hatte einen schauderhaften Muskelkater vom Schleppen der Felsen.  
  
Piccolo, der beim Kochen eigentlich nur Handreichungen gemacht und keinen Bissen von Kuramas leckerem Mal angerührt hatte, nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Wasser ehe er sich erhob und vor Genkai stellte.  
  
"Wir haben nicht allzuviel Zeit, oder?", fragte er die kleine, alte Frau.  
  
"Gut beobachtet", nickte sie. "Daher ist es vor allem wichtig, dass ihr auf allen Bereichen fortschritte macht. Euer Teamwork war bisher nicht übel, aber ihr kennt euch einfach noch zu wenig, um einander eine wahre Stütze zu sein."  
  
"Ich nehme an, jetzt kommt ein Vorstellungsquiz, wo jeder seine Seele bloß legen muss", schnaubte Vegeta und verschränkte die Arme. "Nicht mit mir."  
  
Genkai schüttelte den Kopf. "Soviel ich von Koenma weiß, dürfte der Dämonenfürst eine ganze Reihe von Spionen auf euch angesetzt haben. Rechnet mal schon damit, dass er auch Methoden kennt, eure tiefsten Ängste freizulegen und gegen euch einzusetzen."  
  
"Welche Ängste denn?", kam es von Hiei. "Vielleicht hat der geschrumpfte Hitzkopf da unten ja welche, aber ich ..."  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn", sagte Kurama und stellte die leeren Teller zusammen. "Hiei, jeder von uns fürchtet sich vor irgendetwas. Vielleicht ist die Angst so tief vergraben, dass wir sie nicht kennen, aber sie ist da."  
  
Piccolo nickte zustimmend. "Und dieser Dämonenfürst hat solche Kräfte?", fragte er Genkai. "Wenn nicht er selbst, dann sicher einer seiner Untergebenen. Daher ist es besser, wenn ihr jetzt schon lernt, wie es ist, mit seinen tiefsten Ängsten konfrontiert zu werden. Wenn es euch gelingt, das zu durchzustehen, habt ihr eine Menge mentale Kraft gewonnen."  
  
"Und wie soll das gehen?", fragte Vegeta, dem diese Idee nicht sonderlich schmeckte. "Sollen wir irgendwelche komischen Pilze essen und Visionen bekommen?"  
  
"Nicht ganz", Genkai erhob sich und winkte ihnen, ihr zu folgen. Sie liefen den Hügel hinunter, ein Stück durch den Wald bis sie vor einer glatt polierten Felswand hielten. Genkai klatschte in die Hände und ein Teil der scheinbar undurchdringlichen Wand wurde mit einem Mal durchsichtig. Dahinter gähnte ein Höhleneingang. Grünliches Licht strömte aus dem Schlund und ein scharf riechender Nebel streckte seine gelblich-weißen, dunstigen Finger nach ihnen aus.  
  
"Das ist die Höhle, in der eure Ängste euch auf die Probe stellen werden." Sie hob einen Beutel auf, der unauffällig an der Felswand gelehnt hatte und fischte fünf Armreifen aus rötlichem Metall heraus, auf denen je ein Murmel großer, gelblicher Edelstein funkelte. "Tragt das hier", sagte sie und warf jedem von ihnen einen der Reifen zu. "So werdet ihr in der Lage sein, zu sehen, was die anderen sehen. Das ist die einzige Hilfe, die ich euch geben kann."  
  
Die fünf sahen einander kurz an, dann gab sich Yusuke eine Ruck, streifte seinen Reif über und schritt voran, in den Nebel hinein. Kurama und Piccolo zwängten ihre Hände fast gleichzeitig durch ihre Reifen und folgten Yusuke. Hiei sah verächtlich auf den Reifen, aber ein Blick in Genkais ernstes Gesicht, verhinderte, dass er ihn einfach in die Büsche warf. Mit einem widerwilligen Knurren zog er ihn an und ging den dreien nach. Vegeta war der letzte. Seine Finger umklammerten den Reif, als wollten sie ihn zerdrücken.  
  
Er sah unschlüssig von Genkai zum Nebel, in dem Hieis Umrisse nur noch zu erahnen waren. Dieser hielt plötzlich inne und drehte sich zurück. "Sag nicht, dass du die Hosen voll hast, Vegeta!", rief er spöttisch zurück. "Nicht, dass ich etwas Anderes von dir erwartet hätte..."  
  
"Du kleiner ....", zischte Vegeta und streifte sich den Armreif über. "Dir werde ich zeigen, wer hier die Hosen voll hat!"  
  
Genkai sah ihm nach, wie er zu Hiei aufschloss und sie beide im Nebel verschwanden. Etwas piepste. Die alte Frau griff in ihre Hosentasche und fischte einen flachen Gegenstand, ähnlich einer Puderdose heraus. Als sie ihn aufklappte, leuchtete in der Innenseite des Deckels der Spiegel golden und Koenmas Gesicht erschien.  
  
"Son Gokou ist auf dem Weg in die Hölle", sagte er. "Wie weit sind die anderen?"  
  
"Sie haben soeben die Höhle betreten", erklärte Genkai.  
  
Koenmas Gesicht wurde noch ernster. "Die Höhle ... Denkst du, sie sind schon soweit?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, nein", seufzte die alte Frau und wischte eine ihrer welken, rosa Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Aber wir haben keine Wahl, als sie ins kalte Wasser zu werfen und zu hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig schwimmen lernen, ehe die Haifische zuschnappen, oder?"  
  
"Die Zeit rennt uns davon", bestätigte Koenma und schob seinen Hut zurecht. "Es gibt Gerüchte, dass die Konzentration von Dämonen rund um die Blutfestung inzwischen mehrere tausend beträgt. Meine Truppen sind in Bestform, aber wir haben nur ein paar hundert Leute, falls es zum Äußersten kommt." "Also müssen wir der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen, ehe sie zubeißt."  
  
Koenma nickte. "Ich warte auf deinen Bericht. Du wirst sie doch auf der anderen Seite empfangen, oder"  
  
"Falls sie es dorthin schaffen, ja." Genkai nickte Koenma ein letztes Mal zu, klappte den Kommunikator zusammen.  
  
"Wir können nur hoffen", murmelte sie und sah den Berg hoch.  
  
...........................................  
  
Son Gokou wusste nicht recht, was er eigentlich erwartete. Nachdem er durch das Tor in Koenmas Büro geschritten war, fand er sich plötzlich auf einer schmalen, steinernen Brücke wieder, die durch eine kalte, grell beleuchtete Schlucht auf ein riesiges, goldenes Tor zu führte, auf dem groß "Eingang zur Verdammnis" zu lesen stand.  
  
Ein Wind, scharf und kalt wie tausend Nadeln heulte wehklagend um die Brücke und machte den Marsch nicht gerade gemütlicher. Gokou drehte sich kurz um, doch der Durchgang zu Koenmas Büro war verschwunden. Statt dessen gähnte hinter ihm ein Abgrund, aus dem ein bedrohliches Knistern und Knacken zu hören war. Die Botschaft war eindeutig: Es gab keinen Weg zurück.  
  
Gokou kratzte sich am Kopf, doch anders als sonst, streifte seine Hand nicht den Heiligenschein. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht lebendig, vielmehr war ihm, als ob eine bleierne Last auf seinen Schultern läge. Etwas juckte auf seiner Stirn und als seine Fingerspitzen das Mal der Schuld berührten, sprangen ein paar schmerzhafte Funken über. Erschrocken zog Gokou die Hand zurück. Jetzt verstand er. Die Last seiner getürkten Verbrechen drückte ihn nieder, gleichzeitig spürte er auch wie es ihn auf das goldene Tor zu zog. Hier gehörte er hin und nur hierher.  
  
Langsam schritt er unbeeindruckt vom Wind über die Brücke. Einige kleine Steinchen lösten sich und verschwanden in dem diffusen, blauweißen Licht des Abgrundes. Je weiter Gokou voran kam, desto drängender wurde der Ruf der Hölle, desto brennender der Wunsch zu sühnen, bestraft zu werden, sich reinigen zu können. Mit Unbehagen erkannte er, dass es ihm nicht leicht fallen würde, seiner Rolle als grausamer Verbrecher zu entkommen.  
  
Als er vor dem Tor stand und die Hand nach dem großen Ring ausstreckte, der als Türklopfer daran befestigt war, spürte er fast so etwas wie Erleichterung. Wenn es allen Verbrechern so ging wie ihm, war es kein Wunder, dass es keine zusätzlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wie Wachdämonen oder ähnliches gab.  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen legte sich um den Ring, doch ehe er ihn anheben konnte, ertönte ein dumpfes Grollen und die beiden mächtigen Torflügel bebten. Gokou trat zurück und sah mit Staunen, wie sich ein breiter Schlitz zwischen ihnen auftat. Blutrotes Licht leuchtete daraus hervor und der Ruf war stärker denn je. Gokou schluckte schwer und trat in das Licht.  
  
Für einen Moment konnte er nicht erkennen, wo er sich befand. Doch seine Augen gewöhnten sich rasch an den allgegenwärtigen Feuerschein. Nicht, dass es hier viele Feuer gegeben hätte, das rote, etwas unstete Licht hing wie eine Glocke über der gesamten, trostlosen Ebene, die von zahlreichen Schluchten und Klüften durchzogen war.  
  
"Willkommen in der Hölle." Gokou zuckte zusammen und wandte sich rasch um. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich ihm jemand unbemerkt nähern konnte. Hinter ihm stand eine mittelgroße Gestalt in einer düsterroten Kutte. Es war kein Mensch und auch kein Dämon, denn das Wesen schien rein aus Finsternis zu bestehen, die aus einer Laune heraus, Arme und Kopf geformt hatte. Füße sahen keine unter dem Saum der Kutte hervor und die konnte nicht verbergen, dass es kein Gesicht gab. Einzig zwei mitleidlose Augen, die Gokous Gestalt gleichgültig musterten, glühten rot in diesem nachtschwarzen Oval, das wie eine Maske wirkte und dennoch keine Maske war. Der Blick, der Gokou frösteln ließ, blieb an dem Symbol auf seiner Stirn hängen.  
  
"Aha, mal wieder so einer", sagte die klanglose Stimme. "Folge mir!"  
  
Gokou war sonst niemand, der Befehlen gehorchen mochte, aber das Zeichen auf seiner Stirn brannte wie Feuer und seine Beine bewegten sich ohne sein Zutun, um dem Schatten zu folgen, der vor ihm her über den dunklen Sand schwebte.  
  
Später vermochte Gokou nicht mehr zu sagen, wie lange sie gebraucht hatten, um eine ganz bestimmte Schlucht zu erreichen. Ohne inne zu halten, zwang sein Führer Gokou, mit ihm über den Rand zu treten. Das Schattenwesen schwebte einfach durch die Luft abwärts, während Gokou, dem irgendwie die Fähigkeit zu Fliegen abhanden gekommen war, wie ein in die Tiefe sauste und schmerzhaft auf dem steinigen Boden der Schlucht aufschlug. Benommen kämpfte sich Gokou wieder auf die Beine und sah sich um.  
  
Sein Führer schwebte ein paar Schritte weiter in einer geräumigen Nische. Die Luft hier unten war erfüllt von dem Gestank nach Blut. Jetzt erst bemerkte Gokou, dass die vielen, weißen Teilchen auf dem Boden keine Kieselsteine sondern Knochensplitter waren.  
  
Bei jedem Schritt zermahlte er einen handvoll von ihnen zu Staub. Als er vor seinem Führer innehielt, hob dieser einen Arm und wies auf die Nische.  
  
"Hier sei der Ort deiner Buße!"  
  
Eine unsichtbare Kraft packte Gokou und schleuderte ihn in die Nische hinein. Er wurde gegen die Wand der Schlucht gedrückt und sogleich wuchsen aus dem Felsen steinerne Fesseln, die sich um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke legten.  
  
"So büße denn!" Mit diesem Worten schwebte der Schatten nach oben und der Zwang, der Gokous Bewegungen gelenkt hatte, verschwand.  
  
"So warte doch!", brüllte ihm Gokou nach. "Ich suche einen Doguro. Ist er auch hier irgendwo?" Der Schatten hielt einen Moment inne. "Ihr seid gleich gerichtet worden."  
  
Mehr ließ er sich nicht entlocken. In dem Augenblick, als er aus Gokous Blickfeld verschwand, schlängelten sich hauchfeine Drähte aus der Wand rings um Gokou und bohrten sich in dessen Körper.  
  
Schmerz.  
  
Qual.  
  
Pein.  
  
Frost und Feuer.  
  
Schneidend, zermalmend  
  
Gnadenlos.  
  
Endlos.  
  
Gokou schrie...  
  
Ende des sechsten Teils. 


	7. Son Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Tei...

Enma ruft Enma - Teil 7  
  
Es war die Hölle.  
  
Und noch mehr...  
  
Goku hatte in seinem Leben schon viel gelitten und ertragen, doch diese Drähte, die unweigerlich jeden empfindlichen Nerv zu treffen schienen gaben dem Wort Pein eine neue Dimension. Ihm war als fräße sich eine ätzende, glühend heiße Spur durch seine Muskeln, seine Eingeweide. Noch nie hatte Goku sein absolutes Ende herbei gesehnt. Doch das war mehr als ein Mensch ertragen konnte, mehr als ein Saiyajin ertragen konnte, es war zuviel...  
  
Gerade als sein Bewusstsein zu erlöschen drohte, zogen sich die Drähte zurück, eine angenehme Kühle hinterlassend, die sich wie eine paradiesische Erlösung anfühlte. Gerade lange genug, dass die Erinnerung an den Schmerz an Schärfe verlor, gerade lange genug, dass sein Herz wieder ruhiger schlug und er einen tiefen Atemzug tun konnte --- dann kamen sie zurück und es war schlimmer, viel schlimmer als zuvor. Doch noch weit grausamer als der tatsächliche Schmerz war die Erkenntnis, dass er dem nicht entrinnen konnte. Dass es keine Flucht gab,  
  
Keine Erlösung ...  
  
Er war verdammt, dies in alle Ewigkeit ertragen zu müssen.  
  
Verdammt...  
  
Irgendwann regte sich dennoch Trotz in seinem Herzen. Was hatte er getan, das eine derartige Strafe forderte? Die Drähte schienen dieses verzweifelte Aufbäumen seines sturen Willens zu spüren, sie bohrten sich nach oben, in sein Gehirn. Bilder flackerten vor seinem geistigen Auge, Bilder aus seinem Leben, seinem Wünschen und Wollen, aus seinen Träumen. Die Drähte suchten nach einem Anker für ihre giftigen Widerhaken, nach einer Schuld, die nach Sühne schrie... Doch da war nichts, nur das reine, immer noch kindlich naive, offene Wesen das Goku niemals verloren hatte, egal wie stürmisch sein Lebensweg auch gewesen war.  
  
Da sie nicht erschaffen worden waren, um Unschuldige zu martern, zogen sich die Drähte zurück. Ihre Enden lugten zitternd aus dem Stein, als ob sie unschlüssig, verwirrt wären und erst Rücksprache halten müssten, wie weiter vorzugehen wäre. Rasch Goku kam wieder zur Besinnung und mit einem Ausbruch seiner Saiyajinkräfte zerbrach er die Fesseln, die ihn an die Wand gekettet hatten. Mit beiden Beinen auf dem staubigen Boden stehend, zögerte Goku keine Sekunde, sondern schmetterte seine Faust gegen die Felswand. Der Stein zerbrach und gab den Blick auf einen dahinter liegenden Hohlraum frei.  
  
Ein etwa herzgroßes kugelförmiges Objekt blinkte und surre irritiert. Die Drähne, die von ihm ausgingen wanden sich wie kopflose Schlangen. Goku streckte seine Hand aus, fasste die seltsame Maschine und drückte fest zu. Ein protestierendes Quietschen, ein paar Piekser von wehrhaften Drahtenden, doch dann stiege eine kleine Rauchwolke aus dem Teil und die Lichter erloschen. Der Saiyajin wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen und drücke gleich noch einmal zu. Das Gerät zerbrach wie eine Muschelschale. Angewidert ließ Goku die Bruchstücke zu Boden fallen.  
  
Dann atmete er tief durch und betrachtete seine Arme und Hände, krempelte seine Hosenbeine hoch, um auch hier seine Haut abzutasten. Doch wie sehr er auch suchte, es schien nicht so, als hätten die Drähte sichtbare Verletzungen hinterlassen. Die Erinnerung an den Schmerz war noch immer da, aber sie wurde zunehmend schwächer, so als ob es nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen war. Jetzt galt es Doguro zu finden.  
  
Goku folgte dem schmalen Canyon und bei jeder Biegung erwartete er, auf andere Seelen zu stoßen, die gleich ihm gemartert wurden. Doch er sah niemanden. Endlich, er war schon drauf und dran einen dieser schwarzen Kapuzentypen zu suchen, um ihn nach dem Weg zu fragen, spürte er die Nähe einer großen Kraft.  
  
Mit raschen Schritten nahm er die nächste Biegung und da ... da hing er an der Wand, ganz so wie Goku zuvor. Der Saiyajin schluckte erst mal, als er die hunderten von Drähten sah, die sich durch die Haut des großgewachsenen, muskulösen Mannes gebohrt hatten. Sein Kopf mit den dunklen Haaren und der beschlagenen Sonnebrille hing auf die Brust herab, überhaupt gab es trotz der starken Aura, die er ausstrahlte kein einziges sichtbares Zeichen, dass sich Doguro gegen diese Marter auflehnte. Ratlos stand Goku vor Doguro und suchte durch die dunklen Brillengläser in dessen leeren Augen nach einem Schimmer von Bewusstsein. Doch die dunklen Augen sahen einfach durch ihn hindurch in die Ferne. Goku war noch nie ein Mensch begegnet, der sich selbst so völlig aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Wie bei ihm selbst, so verfolgten die Drähte die Strategie von Schmerz und Linderung, um die Pein durch die scheinbare Gnade nur noch schärfer wirken zu lassen. Als Goku sah, dass sich die Drähte aus Doguro zurückzogen, wartete er den richtigen Augenblick ab, und durchstieß mit der Faust die Felswand seitlich Doguros Brust. Ein rascher Griff, ein Druck und das Foltergerät war nur noch ein rauchender Klumpen.  
  
"Was... soll das sein?" Doguros Stimme klang heiser, so als hätte er sie lange nicht mehr gebraucht. Goku bemerkte mit Freude, dass der Blick des Mannes rasch klarer wurde.  
  
"Nichts Besonderes, nur eine kleine Befreiung", erklärte er munter, und zerbrach die Fesseln. Doguros Körper sackte herab und hätte ihn Goku nicht aufgefangen wäre er mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Die Sonnenbrille rutschte herunter auf den Boden.  
  
"Du lieber Himmel", sagte Goku betroffen, "du hast schon ziemlich lange da gehangen, wie?" Er half Doguro auf den zitternden Beinen zu stehen. An die Wand gelehnt kam der Mann, der Goku um gut einen halben Kopf überragte offensichtlich rasch wieder zu Kräften.  
  
"Ist das eine neue Foltermethode?", fragte Doguro misstrauisch. Seine dunklen Augen suchten in Gokus Gesicht ab und blieben an dem Sybol auf seiner Stirn hängen. "Wie kommt es, dass jemand, der selbst verurteilt wurde, sich hier frei bewegen kann?" "Das hier?", Goku kratze sich die Stelle, "der kleine Enma hat gesagt, dass es bald wieder abgehen wird, so in drei Tagen." Er sah sich um. "Hast du eine Ahnung in welcher Richtung die Grenze der Hölle liegt?" Doguro kniff die Augen zusammen. "Kleiner Enma?" "Ja, du weißt doch, dieser komische kleine Kerl mit dem Schnuller im Mund." Goku fingerte in seinen Haaren herum bis er den Kristall zu fassen bekam. "Der hier ist für dich, damit ich dich mit über diese Grenze nehmen kann." Er warf den Kristall Doguro zu, der ihn etwas ungeschickt (da seine Muskeln immer noch sehr steif waren) auffing. "Was soll ich damit?", fragte er. "Und was hat Koenma im Sinn?"  
  
"Da drin sind irgendwelche Tränen", erklärte Goku, "wenn du sie auf das Verdammnissymbol träufelst, wird es verschwinden."  
  
"Dann brauche ich sie nicht!" Doguro warf den Kristall zurück. "Ich bin aus guten Grund hier."  
  
"Das weiß ich", sagte Goku geduldig und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Es sah so aus, als würde das eine zähe Sache werden. "Du hast jede Menge Menschen und Dämonen getötet, richtig?"  
  
"Genau und das aus purer Lust daran, stärker zu werden. Ich habe die Person getötet, die mir am meisten bedeutet hat, nur weil ich es nicht ertrug, sie als alte, schwache Frau zu sehen..." Er lachte bitter und freudlos.  
  
"Das ist doch schon eine Weile her, oder?", sagte Goku. "Ich habe diese Art von Bestrafung für einen Moment erlebt und wenn du auch nur eine Woche an sowas gehangen bist, hast du mehr gebüßt als deine Taten verlangen.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, seit ich durch das Höllentor gekommen bin", sagte Doguro kopfschüttelnd. "Aber meine Entscheidung steht nach wie vor fest." Er warf den Kristall zu Goku zurück, der ihn auch auffing, aber nicht sonderliche erfreut dreinsah.  
  
"So ein Quatsch", der Saiyajin sprang auf die Füße. "Statt hier dauernd über dich selbst zu reden solltest du zuhören." Mit knappen Worten berichtete er von Koenmas Besuch in der anderen Realität von der Katastrophe, die das Jenseits heimgesucht hatte und von dem Dämonenfürsten Getseco, der eine Armee um sich sammelte, um Enma zu entthronen. "Koenma hat gesagt, dass wir dich brauchen und er kennt die hiesigen Verhältnisse besser als ich. Also nimm diese Tränen, wasch das Symbol ab und wir machen, dass wir hier raus kommen."  
  
Mit versteinertem Gesicht schüttelte Doguro den Kopf. "Dieses Nichts, so wie du es beschreibst, ist nichts, wogegen man kämpfen kann. Selbst wenn ich euch von Nutzen wäre, ich schätze Koenmas Notfallteam unter Yusuke und seine Freunde würden mir nicht trauen und das zurecht. Wie kannst du sicher sein, dass ich euch nicht einfach in den Rücken falle und mit diesem Getseco gemeinsame Sache mache?"  
  
"Weil ich dir vertraue", sagte Goku schlicht. "Ich spüre, dass du kein schlechter Mensch bist."  
  
"Ha!" Doguro lachte, aber es klang freudlos, "dann ist es mit deinem Gespür nicht weit her, denn ich bin kein Mensch. Sieh her!" Er machte einen Schritt von der Felswand weg und spannte seine Muskeln an. "Das hier sind 80 Prozent meiner alten Kraft." Seine Muskeln schwollen an und seine Haut nahm einen dunkleren Farbton an. Unwillkürlich trat Goku einen Schritt zurück, denn Doguros Kampfkraft war sprunghaft angestiegen. "Ich bin ein Dämon und zwar der gewaltigste, den alle drei Reiche je gesehen haben. Nichts und niemand konnte sich mit mir messen, bis Yusuke kam."  
  
"Du magst diesen Yusuke, nicht wahr?", fragte Goku so offen wie er immer die Dinge beim Namen nannte. "Du hast den gleichen Respekt vor ihm wie ich vor Vegeta. Er ist zwar dein Gegner gewesen, aber nie dein Blutsfeind, oder?"  
  
Einen kurzen Moment war so etwas wie Erstaunen in Doguros Blick zu lesen. Dann lachte er rau. "Du bis ein sonderbarer Kerl, wie heißt du?"  
  
"Ich bin Goku", sagte er, "Son Goku." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung trat Goku näher zu Doguro. In seinen Augen glitzerte die Freude, die er stets verspürte, wenn er auf jemanden stieß dessen Kraft für ihn eine Herausforderung war. "Und ich bin auch kein Mensch."  
  
Er ließ seine Aura aufflammen und sein Haar nahm die Farben bleichen Goldes an. "Ich stamme von einem Planeten namens Vegeta und bin ein Saiyajin." Den Kristall steckte er zurück in sein Haar und da die Strähne so dicht waren, konnten sie das schwarze Juwel trotz ihrer veränderten Farbe verbergen.  
  
Nun war es an Doguro, zurückzutreten. Auch er spürte die Macht, die von Goku ausging und auch in seinen Augen glitzerte die Kampfeslust, rein um des Messens der Kräfte willen.  
  
"Dache ich mir doch", sagte Goku und grinste, "du bist von ähnlichem Schlag wie Vegeta. Wie viele denkende und fühlende Wesen hast du noch mal getötet?"  
  
"3456", kam eine gedankliche Botschaft von oben und sogleich spürte Goku wieder wie jemand über das Symbol auf seiner Stirn Gewalt über ihn bekam. Die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen drehte sich auch Doguro nach dem Sprecher um. Einer der schwarzen Wächter schwebte herab. Seiner Stimme war sowohl Verwunderung als auch Verärgerung zu entnehmen. "Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass ein Verurteilter sich in der Schlucht der Klagen befreien kann. Wie ist es dir gelungen, sprich!"  
  
Die kalte Gedankenstimme schien sich durch seinen Geist zu wühlen, wie um ihn zu zwingen, auszusprechen, was sie nicht selbst zu lesen vermochte.  
  
Gokus Mund öffnete sich wie von selbst. Doch es war als hätte das Versagen der Drähte die Macht der Hölle über ihn geschwächt und irgendwie konnte er die Worte verschlucken, ehe sie über seine Zunge kamen. Statt dessen schraubte er seine Kampkraft weiter in die Höhe. Stufe zwei verströmte eine solch starke Aura, dass davon die dünne Schicht, mit welcher der falsche Stempel auf seiner Stirn festgeklebt war, mürbe wurde und abbröckelte. "??!" Der Schock des Wächters war förmlich spürbar. "Du bist kein Verurteilter, deine Seele ist rein, was willst du hier!"  
  
"Ich will ihn!", rief Goku laut, jetzt, da ohne das Symbol der Wächter keine Gewalt mehr über ihn hatte. "Ich Doguro, er hat genug gebüßt, gebt ihn frei!"  
  
"Er hat diese Bestrafung gewählt und selbst wenn wir ihn nicht halten wollten, so könnte er nach seiner Verurteilung nicht mehr entkommen. Sein Siegel der Verdammnis ist echt!" Wie um das zu beweisen strömte ein ganzer Schub von neuen Befehlen vom Wächter auf Doguro über, welcher sich prompt auf Goku stürzte. "Selbst wenn du nicht hierher gehörst, Fremder", jetzt schien der Wächter hämisch zu lachen, "wird diese Schlucht der Ort sein, wo du die endgültige Auslöschung erfährst!" Goku blieb kaum Zeit, sich vorzubereiten, schon traf ihn der rechte Haken Doguros voll am Kinn. Die Wucht schleuderte ihn die Schlucht hinauf bis er bei der Biegung gegen die Wand krachte. "Donnerwetter, der schlägt eine harte Keule", murmelte Goku und rappelte sich wieder auf, sein Kinn reibend. Doguro setzte sofort nach und der nächste brutale Schlag traf voll Gokus Magen. Er wurde in die Luft gehoben und landete nach Luft schnappend ein paar Meter weiter mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden. Dieses Mal blieb Goku nicht liegen, um sich zu erholen, sonder er wälzte sich sofort herum, sprang auf und brachte sich durch einen weiten Satz außerhalb von Doguros Reichweite.  
  
"Was soll der Quatsch, Doguro?", rief er. "Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu helfen, wehr dich doch! Du gehörst genauso wenig hierher wie ich!"  
  
"Zwecklos", ätzte die Stimme des Wächters, "er hört nur meine Stimme, es sei denn, du kannst ihn besiegen."  
  
Wie um diese Worte zu unterstreichen war Doguro auch schon wieder heran, seine eisenharten Fäuste hämmerten ein Trommelfeuer von schmerzvollen Schlägen auf Gokus Brustkorb. Der hatte jedoch gerade rechtzeitig die Arme hochgerissen und blockte die Schläge nicht weniger gekonnt ab. Ahh... es war doch etwas ganz anderes, mit einem Gegner dieses Kalibers zu kämpfen, als mit den Trainingspartnern im Jenseits. Son Goku hatte Vegeta und Piccolo in all der Zeit gewaltig vermisst, aber dieser Doguro hatte auch einiges auf Lager. Vor allem seine negative Aura drückte einem fast die Luft ab, wenn man sie voll abbekam. Nachdem die rasche Schlagabfolge nicht wie gewünscht wirkte, setzte Doguro einen tiefen, wieder auf den Magen gezielten Haken hinterher und vernachlässigte dabei seine Deckung. Auf diesen Moment hatte Goku nur gewartet, der Supersaiyajin gab seine passive Abwehrhaltung auf und feuerte nun seinerseits einen harten Haken gegen Doguros Kinn. Der massige Gegner wurde von den Sohlen gefegt und landete ein paar Meter weiter unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen eine Felswand.  
  
Mit einem Grollen aus tiefster Kehle, das nichts Gutes verhieß, stemmte er sich wieder hoch und stürmte wieder auf Goku los. Der war dieses Mal aber auf der Hut und duckte sich rechtzeitig. Der eigene Schwung trug Doguro weiter als geplant und als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, stellte ihm Goku schwungvoll ein Bein und Doguro stolperte. Sogleich warf sich Goku auf ihn und trieb ihn mit raschen Schlägen in die Enge. Die Abwehr des grauhäutigen Kämpfers war sehr sicher, aber Goku legte alle Wut in seine Hiebe, die er für die Wächter und die Art der Bestrafung hier empfand, dass er beim dritten Schlag Doguros Abwehr druchbrach und einen sauberen Hieb gegen dessen Schläfe landete. Groggy sackte Doguro zu Boden.  
  
Der Saiyajin wollte nachsetzen, aber Doguro erholte sich zu seinem Leidwesen rasch wieder und blockte den nächsten Schlag mit gekreuzten Unterarmen ab. Ein Brüller, dass Gokus Trommelfelle fast rissen und Doguro war wieder auf den Beinen. Schlag folgte auf Schlag, sie schenkten sich nichts, dennoch wurde sichtbar, dass Goku Doguro leicht überlegen war. Immer wieder gelang ihm ein schmerzhafter Treffer auf dessen Gesicht oder Brustkorb.  
  
Auch Doguro spürte das und ebenso der Wächter, der ihn kontrollierte. "Stärker!", sandte dieser in scharfem Befehlston, "du musst viel stärker werden!"  
  
Als die beiden nach einer Schalgabfolge wieder in einiger Entfernung voneinander nach Luft rangen, nutzte Doguro die Pause, um seine Kräfte erneut in die Höhe zu schrauben. Mit offenem Mund verfolgte der verdutzte Goku, wie Doguros Muskeln noch weiter anschwollen, so sehr, dass sowohl sein Hemd wie auch seine Schuhe gesprengt wurden. Sehnige Muskelpakete umspannten auch seinen Hals und über dem Schlüsselbein bildeten sich zwei kleine Schlote.  
  
"Jetzt ist es aus mit dir", signalisierte der Wächter schadenfroh. "Doguro ist jetzt auf hundert Prozent seiner dämonischen Kraft und kann geringere Seelen wie die deine aufsaugen, um Energie zu tanken."  
  
Auf dieses Signal hin stieß Doguro ein gewaltiges Brüllen aus und seine Aura schien zu explodieren. Rotes Glühen und kränkliche, grüne Schwaden umgaben ihn. Ringsum in anderen Bereichen der Hölle, wo Seelen ihre Strafen verbüßten, klammerten sich die Ärmsten an Felsen und Wände. Doch das half ihnen nichts. Der tödliche Sog, der den lähmenden Dämpfen folgte riss die Seelenkraft aus ihren Jenseitskörpern. Entsetzt verfolgte Goku mit, wie die Seelenflämmchen der Unglücklichen von Doguros Schulterschloten verschluckt wurde und dessen Kampfkraft dadurch noch weiter zunahm. Als die dämonischen Kräfte auch nach Goku griffen, blieb ihm keine Wahl, denn mit Stufe zwei war diesem Angriff nicht beizukommen.  
  
Er stellte sich breitbeinig hin, kreuzte die Unterarme vor dem Gesicht und sammelte seine Kräfte. Dann war es soweit. Die Dämpfe umspülten ihn, zerrten an der Essenz seiner Seele. Doch Goku riss die Arme herunter, spannte seinen Körper an und mit einem Urschrei, der dem Brüllen Doguros nicht nachstand gab er die gesammelte Macht frei. Eine Säule golden-blauer Energie schoss in den brennenden Himmel und mit langer, goldener Mähne stand der Stufe drei Saiyajin Doguro gegenüber. Die jadegrünen Augen zusammengekniffen schätzte er seinen Gegner ab und frohlockte innerlich darüber, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihm einen guten Kampf liefern würde. Und so war es auch. Doguro und Goku schenkten sich nichts. Die mächtigen grauen Muskeln Doguros waren alles andere als nur Show, seine Hiebe und Faustschläge trieben Goku mehr als nur einmal zurück. Aber der Supersaiyajin dachte nichts ans Aufgeben. Als klar wurde, dass sie sich von der Körperkraft her ebenbürtig waren, griff Goku zu seiner Spezialattacke und schickte Doguro ein flammendes Kamehameha, das diesen nur zu sehr an den gewaltigen Energieball erinnerte, mit dem Yusuke ihn damals getötet hatte.  
  
Doch das Kamehameha hatte nicht ganz diese zerstörerische Macht, vor allem weil Goku trotz seines Kamfesrausches sich immer noch ein wenig zurückhielt, denn im Gegensatz zu dem kontrollierten Doguro, wollte er seinen Gegner zwar kampfunfähig machen, aber nicht auslöschen.  
  
Trotzdem war die Wucht des Kamehameha mehr als ausreichend, um Doguro gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken und seine Abwehr zu zerfetzen. Goku wartete erst gar nicht ab, wie viel Schaden sein Angriff wirklich angerichtet hatte. Noch während Doguro mit dem blauen Energieball kämpfte, war Goku heran und schickte eine Reihe kleiner Energieschläge aus nächster Nähe hinterher.  
  
Als die Staubwolke sich verzogen hatte, stand ein keuchender Goku mit einem Siegerlächeln über einem bewegungsunfähigen Doguro, der sich zum zweiten Mal seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Dämon einem Gegner geschlagen geben musste. Trotz des Sieges war Goku nicht zufrieden, denn was sollte er jetzt machen, es war einfach zu gefährlich hier zu stehen und zu warten, bis die Lähmung von Doguros Muskeln nachließ und er wieder einsatzfähig war. Es war der ideale Moment für einen Gnadenstoß, doch den wollte Goku ja nicht ausführen. Ihm war klar, dass selbst wenn sein Gegner nicht mehr kämpfen wollte, ihn die Kontrolle des Wächters dazu zwingen würde, sobald er wieder in der Lage war dessen Befehlen zu gehorchen.  
  
"Das war ein kurzes Vergnügen", kam es vom Wächter. Der schwarze Schatten sammelte blutrote Energie, die sich vor ihm in einem glühenden Ball von beachtlicher Größe konzentrierte. "Da Doguro besiegt wurde, hat er seinen Körper verspielt. Und dich, reine Seele, kann ich nicht frei herum spazieren lassen. Ihr beide werdet ausgelöscht!"  
  
"Verdammt, du heimtückischer ....!" Goku fiel kein Schimpfwort ein, dass schlimm genug klang. Was er von der Macht dieses roten Balles spürte war jedoch alles andere als beruhigend. Eine momentane Teleportation aus der Hölle hinaus zu Koenma? Kein Problem für ihn allein, aber Doguro hatte immer noch das Zeichen der Verdammnis auf der Stirn und wenn er damit außerhalb der Hölle auftauchte, würde er das jämmerliche Ende nehmen, vor dem Koenma Goku gewarnt hatte. Einmal in Kraft gesetzt durch das Durchschreiten des Höllentores, stellte es absolut sicher, dass keiner Seele eine Flucht aus der Hölle gelang, ohne dass sie außerhalb derselben unter grausamen Schmerzen dahinschmolz.  
  
Also nichts mit Teleportation. Goku mobilisierte den Rest seiner Kräfte und stellte sich breitbeinig vor Doguro. Seinem Gegner den Rücken zuzuwenden war ein zusätzliches Risiko, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Mit einem hässlichen Kichern schickte der Wächter den glühenden Ball auf die Reise. Der Supersaiyajin ließ seine Aura aufflammen und fing die Kugel mit beiden Händen ab. Was für eine grausame Kraft hinter diesem Angriff steckte! Goku musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien, denn das rote Licht war nicht einfach nur Energie, es war verwoben mit einer Macht, die sich wie Säure druch seine Haut und Knochen fraß. Jeder andere wäre winselnd in die Knie gegangen und hätte um ein gnädiges Ende gefleht. Hinter Goku kam Doguro stöhnend wieder zu sich und wälzte sich herum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte er Gokus verzweifeltes Ringen.  
  
Vom Wächter als Werkzeug bereits abgeschrieben, hatte Doguro sich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt. In diesem Zustand war er zu schwach, um etwas gegen den roten Ball auszurichten und das wusste er selbst. Seine Auslöschung hätte er in Kauf genommen, doch beim Anblick von Gokus Kampf regte sich sein eigener Überlebenswille und eine bohrende, innere Stimme fragte ihn, ob er einen weiteren Tod eines gutherzigen Wesens wie Goku auf sein Gewissen laden wollte. Mühsam stemmte sich Doguro in die Höhe und suchte nach der Kraft, um sich wieder auf 100 Prozent hochzupowern. Doch da war nichts mehr, er war komplett ohne Reserven, hilflos wie damals, als der Dämon die Schüler seines Dojos zerfleischt und ihn damit in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung getrieben hatte.  
  
Damals, als er beschloss, niemals mehr machtlos zu sein.  
  
Damals, als er alles aufgab, um der Stärkste zu werden.  
  
Damals, als er zum Dämon wurde, um niemals zu altern und niemals zu unterliegen.  
  
Damals, als er auf Liebe und Freundschaft verzichtete, die Einsamkeit und Verlorenheit auf der Spitze der Macht willkommen hieß, nur um schließlich jemanden wie Yusuke herbeizuwünschen, der dem allen ein Ende setzte.  
  
Die Schuld, die er nie wieder gut machen konnte, sollte nicht wachsen.  
  
Taumelnd stellte sich Doguro hinter Goku und streckte seine Arme aus, sodass seine Hände auf denen Gokus zu liegen kamen.  
  
Viel war es nicht, das er an Kraft noch in sich fand und in die Hände des überraschten, aber erfreuten Goku fließen ließ.  
  
Doch das Bisschen erwies sich als das Zünglein an der Wage. Goku überwand den Schmerz und gemeinsam mit Doguro schleuderte er die Kugel zurück.  
  
Der Wächter konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, wurde erfasst und löste sich auf. Die Kugel verpuffte und die beiden Kämpfer gingen schnaufend in die Knie.  
  
Doguro lächelte Goku dankbar an, dann verdrehte er die Augen und fiel vornüber in den Staub. "Du dämlicher Kerl du!", schnaufte Goku, der wieder ein einfacher Saiyajin geworden war. "Du hast dich viel zu sehr verausgabt." Nach ein paar Atemzügen straffte er seinen Körper und stemmte sich hoch. "Zurücklassen kann ich dich schlecht, oder?" Er zerrte den Arm Doguros über seine Schultern und hob den schweren, schlaffen Körper an. "Mal sehen..."  
  
Ja, er hatte noch genug Reserven um zu fliegen. Mit Doguro als Ballast stieg er über den Rand der Schlucht in die Luft. Dort drüben, weit, weit am anderen Ende der Ebene erhob sich ein flirrender schwarzer Vorhang. Allein der Blick darauf war schmerzhaft. Es war die letzte Grenze der Hölle.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Getseco kümmerte sich keinen Deut um Firozz' und im Grunde war es ihm auch herzlich egal, wie dieser die 88 Kämpfer auftrieb. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Firozz die Aufgabe lösen würde, der gerissene Dämon hatte bestimmt Methoden, die selbst ihm fremd waren.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn durch die verwinkelten Gänge zu einer bestimmten Türe. Ein geisterhaft kaltes Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als er die Hand hob. Die Türe schwang quietschend auf. La'ir, der gerade aus dem Bad gestolpert kam, erstarrte. Getseco hier in seiner heruntergekommenen Bude, das verhieß nichts Gutes. Automatisch senkte er den Kopf und war froh, dass er immerhin schon eine saubere Hose trug, auch wenn das Hemd dazu und die Kutte, die er überwerfen hatte wollen, noch im Bad lagen. Es ging ihm inzwischen schon wieder einigermaßen und er hoffte inständig, dass Getseco nicht irgendwelche neuen Leckereien mitgebracht hatte, um sich an seinen Qualen zu weiden.  
  
"Was ist Euer Begehr, Fürst?", fragte er untertänig.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Rat befolgt", schnurrte Gesteco.  
  
La'ir senkte den Kopf noch tiefer. Eine Antwort wagte er nicht zu geben, aus Angst den falschen Ton zu treffen.  
  
"Du warst nicht immer so gehorsam.", Getseco schien es nicht eilig zu haben, zum Punkt zu kommen, "weißt du noch, wie wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind?"  
  
"Nie könnte ich das vergessen, Fürst", murmelte La'ir.  
  
Getseco lachte leise und trat ein. Die Türe fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und La'ir trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Zwar war sein Zimmer sauber, gelüftet und aufgeräumt, aber bei Getseco wusste man nie, ob ein Chaos nicht eher Gnade vor seinen Augen fand als Ordnung. Die Augen des Fürsten streiften über das frisch bezogene Bett, die steinerne Fensterbank und den schweren Holztisch, auf dem sich ein paar kümmerliche Blumen in einer silbernen Schale vergeblich bemühten, einen Hauch von Farbe in die trostlose Umgebung zu bringen.  
  
Getseco trat an den Tisch heran, seine schlanken Finger fischten eine der Blumen aus der Schale und hob das bassgelbe Blütenköpfchen an seinen Schleier, um den schwachen Duft riechen zu können.  
  
La'ir hielt den Atem an. Würde der Fürst für diesen Versuch, eine halbwegs "menschliche" Umgebung zu schaffen, bestrafen? Doch Getseco war mit den Gedanken offenbar ganz woanders. "Du bist wirklich durch alle Barrieren bis hierher marschiert..", er lachte leise, "ein jämmerliches Menschengewürm, zitternd vor Angst und trotzdem so voller Trotz."  
  
Nur zu gut erinnerte sich auch La'ir noch an diesen Moment,..  
  
... als ihn eine Horde geifernder Dämonen eingekreist hatte und er mit dem Rücken an der Festungsmauer dem Tod entgegensah. Trotzdem hatte er nicht geschrieen, nicht geweint. Wenn er jetzt zurückdachte, so wäre ihm damals der Tod wahrscheinlich nur recht gekommen. Trotzdem, etwas in seinem Innersten hatte sich damals verzweifelt an das Leben geklammert und diese Kraft erneut gerufen, jene Kraft der Auslöschung. Ehe die Dämonen begriffen hatten, was er plante, hatte seine Ereaser-Macht bereits eine Schneise in ihre Menge gefressen und als sie schließlich die Flucht ergriffen, war nicht einmal ein Viertel von ihnen noch am Leben. Doch dann war er aufgetaucht, Getseco. Woher er wusste, was genau vor den Mauern seiner Festung vor sich ging, das war La'ir auch heute noch ein Rätsel. Unvergessen war jener Augenblick, als er Getsecos Macht und Gnadenlosigkeit zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte. Wie gelähmt war er da an der Mauer gelehnt, unfähig auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.  
  
"Eine interessante Macht hast du da, Menschlicher", hatte Getseco gesagt. Ganz ruhig hatte seine Stimme geklungen, keine Spur von Wut oder etwa Angst. "Ich nehme an, du bist nicht aus Neugier den weiten Weg gekommen, oder?"  
  
"Enma.", hatte La'ir gestottert, "seid Ihr Enma?"  
  
"Enma?" Getseco hatte gelacht. Es hatte ein wenig amüsiert geklungen. "Allein dafür, Menschlicher, darfst du noch ein wenig weiterleben. Es ist lange her, dass mich jemand zum Lachen gebracht hat." "Wenn Ihr nicht Enma seid", hatte La'ir trotz seiner Todesangst weiter gebohrt, "wo kann ich ihn denn finden?"  
  
Das Lachen war verstummt und die Aura hatte wieder an Bedrohlichkeit gewonnen. "Du fragst mich allen Ernstes nach dem Weg zu Enma? Was willst du dort? Das Jenseits oder die Geisterwelt, wie ihr Sterblichen sie nennt, ist genauso wenig ein Platz für euch wie diese Welt, die Welt der Dämonen."  
  
La'ir hatte schwer schlucken müssen, aber er hatte weder seinen Blick gesenkt noch der Furcht in seinem Herzen nachgegeben. "Ich will Enma zwingen, sie mir zurück zu geben."  
  
"Du . du willst Enma zwingen?" Wiederum lachte Getseco. "Und womit?"  
  
"Damit, mit meiner Ereaser-Kraft." La'ir zeigte auf einen Felsen, etwas weiter weg und löschte ihn aus. Nicht ein Staubkorn blieb übrig, keine Bruchstücke, keine Asche, nichts. Die seltsame Leere blieb einen Moment bestehen, dann rutschte das Geröll der Umgebung nach und füllte sie wieder auf.  
  
"Wenn . wenn Enma sie mir nicht wieder gibt, dann werde ich das mit ihm machen, mit seinem Palast . mit allem!"  
  
"Ohh, da hast du dir aber gewaltig viel vorgenommen", hatte Getseco gesagt. "Ich habe davon gehört, dass ein paar von euch Menschlichen durch den "Unfall" bei der Barriere Kräfte bekommen haben, die außergewöhnlich sind. Soweit ich weiß, muss man, um diesen Kräften zum Opfer zu fallen, innerhalb eines bestimmten Umkreises vom Besitzer dieser Kräfte sein. Wenn Enma sich nicht in deinem "Territorium" aufhält, kannst du ihm nichts anhaben, oder?"  
  
"Deshalb muss ich ihn sehen", keuchte La'ir verbissen, "ich kann alles auslöschen, das ich sehen kann."  
  
"Hmm." Getseco hatte einen seiner Finger an sein Kinn gelegt, "du weißt natürlich, dass ich dich töten könnte, ehe du deine Macht einsetzt, oder? Aber du machst mich neugierig und das gefällt mir. Was soll dir Enma denn zurückgeben?"  
  
"Meine Yuko! Sie war der einzige Mensch, den ich geliebt habe. Sie durch diese Hölle gehen zu lassen, es war so schrecklich! Ich will sie zurück!"  
  
"Da wirst du auf Granit beißen, Sterblicher. So etwas nennt man Schicksal und das passiert unzähligen von euch Tag für Tag. Der Weg deiner Yuko war vorgezeichnet und Enma ist sehr darauf bedacht, dass sich alles so abspielt wie es auf der goldenen DVD aufgezeichnet ist."  
  
"Welche goldene DVD?", La'ir sah den Fürsten misstrauisch an. "Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."  
  
"Nun, es wird auch nicht gewünscht, dass die Sterblichen darüber Bescheid wissen. Sie könnten ja in die Versuchung kommen, etwas gegen ihr vorgezeichnetes Schicksal zu unternehmen und das würde die Ordnung, die Enma so liebt, durcheinander bringen."  
  
"Ich pfeife auf seine Ordnung. Wenn er mir meine Yuko nicht zurückbringt, kann er genauso gut verschwinden!" La'ir hatte die Fäuste geballt und sein Blick brannte vor Verzweiflung. "Ich bin es gewohnt, überall und immer nur hinten, nur der zweite, nur der letzte zu sein. In der Nachbarschaft und in der Schule immer verlacht, verachtet und verhöhnt zu werden, das kenne ich seit ich klein bin. Dass in der Familie meine Schwester alles bekommt und ich nur das was übrig bleibt." Nun lachte auch er, bitter und kalt. "Aber Yuko war anders, sie hat mich gemocht und mit mir gelacht, sie war das einzige Licht in meinem Leben. Ohne sie, ist alles nichts und kann zu nichts werden!"  
  
Ohne es zu merken, hatte er in seiner Wut mehr und mehr Kraft konzentriert und Getseco war sicherheitshalber etwas zurückgetreten. "Eine interessante Perspektive", hatte Getseco gesagt und es hatte nicht so geklungen, als ob er es scherzhaft gemeint hatte. "Ich kann dir zweierlei anbieten, Menschlicher."  
  
Bei Getsecos Tonfall hatte La'ir die Fäuste sinken lassen. "Und das wäre?"  
  
"Hilf mit, die goldene DVD zu stehlen und zu vernichten. Sie ist meinen Plänen im Weg und ihr Verlust wird das Jenseits in ein Chaos stürzen."  
  
"Bringt mir das Yuko zurück?"  
  
"Nein, aber auf diese Art wirst du sie am wirkungsvollsten rächen können. Außerdem kannst du, wenn du deine Kräfte in meine Dienste stellst, miterleben, wie ich Enma an deiner Stelle vernichte. Allerdings wird durch meine Pläne auch die Welt der Menschen dem Untergang geweiht sein."  
  
"Das ist mir egal", La'ir klang kein bisschen erschrocken, "mit der Welt der Menschen bin ich schon längst fertig. So wie die mit mir umgesprungen sind, verdienen sie nichts Besseres." Trotzig hatte er die Lippen aufeinander gepresst.  
  
"Dann sind wir uns einig?", hatte Getseco gefragt.  
  
La'ir hatte genickt.  
  
"Gut, dann..." Getseco hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und ein gewaltiger Stoß negativer Energie hatte La'ir an die Wand geschmettert. Stöhnend war er in die Knie gesunken.  
  
"...merke dir, wo dein Platz ist, La'ir. Diesen Namen wirst du von nun an tragen und auch hier bist du nichts mehr wie Abschaum, der durch meine Gnade existiert. Solltest du das jemals vergessen und dich gegen mich auflehnen, wird dein Ende so qualvoll sein, dass du dir wünschen wirst, meine Dämonen hätten dir bei lebendigem Leib die Eingeweide herausgerissen."  
  
Oh ja, La'ir hatte diesen Moment nie vergessen, als ihm die volle Tragweite seiner vorschnellen Entscheidung bewusst geworden war.  
  
Er hatte ertragen, dass Getseco sich an seiner Furcht und dem dennoch immer vorhandenen Trotz weidete, hatte die giftigen Krümel gegessen, die Getseco ihm vorwarf, hatte sich erniedrigt, nicht um zu überleben, diese Hoffnung hatte er lange schon begraben, sondern nur um nicht noch Schlimmeres ertragen zu müssen. Einmal, ein einziges Mal hatte er versucht, sich zu töten, indem er von den Zinnen des höchsten Turmes der Festung in die Tiefe sprang.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr wie Getseco erraten hatte, was er vorhatte, jedenfalls hatte der Fürst unten gestanden und ihn aufgefangen. Doch diese scheinbare Gnade hatte sich rasch als neue Grausamkeit entpuppt, denn Getseco hatte seine Krallen ausgefahren und ihm alle vier Gliedmaßen durchbohrt. Die heftig blutenden Wunden waren nicht tödlich gewesen aber er hatte Tage lang wimmernd vor Qualen im Staub gelegen und wenn ihn nicht ein paar Dämonen auf Getsecos Wunsch gewaltsam mit Brei und Wasser gefüttert hätten, wäre er wohl verhungert und verdurstet. Damals war ihm klar geworden, dass er niemals aus eigener Kraft würde entkommen können. Seit von dem Spezialtrupp Koenmas die Rede gewesen war, hatte er seine Hoffnung genährt, dass er ebenfalls in den Kampf verwickelt werden würde.  
  
Wenn alles gut ging und er sich ernsthaft genug als Schurke präsentierte, würden diese Dämonen allem ein Ende machen. Endlich..  
  
..........  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass du es nicht bereust, unseren Deal", sagte Getseco und unterbrach so La'irs Gedankenreise in die Vergangenheit. La'ir schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich immer noch die absolute Auslöschung der Menschheit, dieser verdorbenen Brut, und auch Enmas Vernichtung erschien ihm nach wie vor nur als gerecht, so selbstherrlich wie dieser das grausame Schicksal von Yuko auf die goldene DVD geschrieben hatte.  
  
Getseco hatte sich damals köstlich amüsiert, weil die Gerüchte, die sich um den Diebstahl der DVD rankten bis zu ihm getragen wurden. Er hatte niemals im Sinn gehabt weitere Menschen einzusetzen, besondere Kräfte hin oder her. Menschen waren für ihn niederes Gewürm, Futter für die primitivsten seiner Dämonen. Was er begehrte war die Welt, die den Menschen gehörte, die so groß und so vielfältig war, während es im Reich der Dämonen kaum Abwechslung gab. Wenn er schon herrschen wollte, dann über die schönste aller Welten und nicht nur über ein paar tausend Getreue, sondern über Millionen von ihnen, die er mit Milliarden Menschen füttern konnte.  
  
"Ich bin Euer ergebener Diener, mein Fürst", sagte La'ir ohne zu stocken und kein Ton von Falschheit lag darin. Was immer Getseco von ihm wollte, La'ir würde es nicht drauf anlegen, dass der Fürst es sich nehmen musste.  
  
"Irgendwie ist es schade", hörte er Getseco murmeln, der den Kopf der kleinen, gelben Blüten zwischen seinen Fingern zerquetschte, "dass dir dein Trotz abhanden gekommen ist. Firozz ist berechnend und falsch, seine Gegnerschaft ist nicht sonderlich erfrischend, auch wenn er glaubt mich täuschen zu können. Du aber. dein ehrlicher Trotz von damals hat mir gefallen. deshalb bist du noch am Leben, nicht wegen deiner Fähigkeit."  
  
Würde Getseco ihm jetzt selbst ein Ende machen? La'ir zitterte innerlich vor Angst, und dennoch, da war noch ein Rest der alten Auflehnung und diese zwang La'ir, den Kopf zu heben und die Stelle im Schleier zu suchen, wo er Getsecos Augen vermutete. "Tut, was ihr für nötig haltet, mein Fürst", sagte er. "Aber erwartet nicht, dass ich um mein Leben, um Gnade winsle", stand in seinem Blick zu lesen. Mit zwei Schritten hatte Getseco die Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen und hob La'irs Kinn mit zwei Fingern an, sodass er in dessen Augen lesen konnte.  
  
"Ah. da ist es noch. und ich dachte schon, ich hätte es erstickt . wäre zu schade gewesen. Ich kann also alles tun, was ich für nötig halte, wie?"  
  
La'ir, in dessen Magen sich die Furcht zu einem bleiernen Knoten zusammenballte, nickte. Wenn er es schaffte Getseco genug zu reizen, bekam er vielleicht einen schnellen Tod geschenkt.  
  
Doch stattdessen tat Getseco etwas, das La'ir niemals erwartet hatte. Er streifte seinen Schleier ab. Vor La'irs Blicken enthüllte sich ein Gesicht, dessen makellose Schönheit nur durch die spitzen Zähne gemindert wurde. La'ir wusste von den Gerüchten, die sich darum rankten, dass Getseco irgendwelche Narben und Verstümmelungen unter dem Schleier verbarg.  
  
"Warum.?" Ehe er sich besinnen konnte, hatte er diese Frage schon laut gestellt.  
  
"Warum ich mein Gesicht verstecke?" Getseco lachte, es klang schadenfroh und hämisch, "weil es mir gefällt undurchschaubar zu sein, weil ich mein Minenspiel verbergen kann und die anderen unsicher sind, ob ich nun die Stirn runzle oder lächle. Es ist lustig, wie verzweifelt sich nach einer Regung suchen, versuchen, von den Bewegungen des Schleiers abzulesen, ob ich meine Augenbrauen zusammenziehe oder gleichgültig bleibe. Deshalb."  
  
Seine dunklen, schräg geschnittenen Augen suchten La'irs ratlosen Blick, der wie gefesselt an den makellosen Zügen seines Peinigers hing. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte Getseco lauernd.  
  
La'ir wusste, dass dies genauso eine Falle sein, und jedes Kompliment mit menschlichen Maßstäben als Beleidigung eine schmerzvolle Bestrafung nach sich ziehen konnte, aber da er durch die Nähe von Getseco irritiert war, vermochte er sich nicht eine möglichst neutrale Antwort zurechtzulegen, sondern stammelte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Ihr seid zu schön für einen Dämonen."  
  
"Hahaha!" Getseco schien eher amüsiert wie beleidigt zu sein. "Das ist eine sehr unverschämte Antwort, aber heute bin ich in gnädiger Laune. So gnädig, dass ich mir ein kleines Vergnügen gestatten werde."  
  
Ohne den Schleier wieder über sein Gesicht zu ziehen beugte er sich zu La'ir herab und presste die Lippen auf dessen halb zu einem erschrockenen Schrei geöffneten Mund. La'ir hielt still, sein Herz klopfte wie rasend, er erwartete, dass sich Getsecos scharfe Zähne gleich grausam in seine Lippen bohren würden und der Fürst sein Blut schmecken wollte. Doch eine Sekunde um die andere verstrich, ohne dass Getseco zubiss. Alle Sinne geschärft schmeckte La'ir gegen seinen Willen einen intensiven Hunger aus diesem Kuss heraus, eine Gier die sich nicht nach etwas richtete, was so fassbar war wie Blut oder Tränen. Ohne zu wissen, warum, tat er etwas, das er sich nie in seinen Träumen hätte vorzustellen gewagt, er legte seine Arme um Getsecos Schultern und ließ seine Hände beruhigend sanft über dessen Muskeln wandern, so wie Yuko es stets für ihn getan hatte.  
  
Diese menschliche Geste des Trostes schien in Getseco einen Damm zum Einsturz zu bringen und ehe sich La'ir versah, hatte ihn der Dämonenfürst auf das Bett geschleudert. Keuchend, teils vor Schreck, teils vor Verwunderung über sich selbst und die Situation überhaupt, sah La'ir in das schöne, kalte Gesicht von Getseco, der sich über ihn beugte..  
  
Als sich Getseco seiner Kleider entledigte und seine Krallen sacht über die Stelle von La'irs Brust wanderten wo dessen Herz raste, wusste La'ir dass nun sein Tod endgültig besiegelt war. Nicht hier, nicht so, nicht heute . aber Getseco würde ihn niemals gehen lassen, nicht nachdem er gesehen hatte, was der Schleier zu verbergen wusste, ein Licht, das von einer Einsamkeit und Verlorenheit sprach, die La'irs eigenen alten Schmerz gering erscheinen ließ und sein Herz wehrlos und offen machte.  
  
............................. Während dessen in im Diesseits auf der anderen Seite des Strudels:  
  
"Was .... wie kann er das...?" Kurawa war ganz von den Socken.  
  
Bulma musste insgeheim grinsen, auch sie beneidete Yamchu, Goku und die anderen um diese Fähigkeit. Hubschrauber in allen Ehren, aber selber fliegen zu können, das war doch was anderes.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht langsam auch auf den Weg machen?", rief sie dem staunenden Kuwabara zu.  
  
"Was... ach ja, verdammt noch mal, Yamchu, so warte doch!" wild mit den Händen fuchtelnd rannte Kuwabara hinter Yamchu her, die Augen immer auf Bulmas Exfreund gerichtet. Unter seinen Sohlen brachen die kantigen Felsstücke ab und es knirschten und krachte, dass es einem Angst und Bange werden konnte. Doch trotz aller Eile und Anstrengung vermochte der rothaarige Krieger aus der anderen Realität Yamchu nicht einzuholen. Erst als dieser über einer bestimmten Stelle in der Luft hängen blieb und wild mit den Armen fuchtelte, konnte Kuwabara keuchend aufschließen. "Da liegt er!", rief Yamchu ihm schon von weitem zu und deutete nach unten. Tatsächlich, tief in einer Felsspalte festgeklemmt, umgeben von scharfkantigen Bruchstücken funkelte eine orange Kugel mit einem einzelnen Stern.  
  
"Und ...", schnaufte Kuwabara, als er neben Yamchu vor der Kluft kniete, "...wie kriegen ... wir ihn ... da wieder raus?"  
  
Yamchu kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Wir sollten Bulma fragen, vielleicht kann die uns irgendwas mit einer Stange und einem Netz basteln, damit wir ihn so heraus fischen können."  
  
"Klingt nicht schlecht", meine Kuwabara und sah zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Es lag ganz schön viel Distanz zwischen ihnen und dem Hubschrauber. Da wieder zurück hatschen zu müssen...  
  
Yamchu schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
"Bleib du hier, ich flieg rasch hin und sag ihr Bescheid", grinste er und stand auf. "Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern!"  
  
Kuwabara machte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel und nickte ergeben. "Ist okay, ich will dir kein Klotz am Bein sein."  
  
Yamchu öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas entgegnen wollte, ließ es dann doch bleiben und flog schweigend davon.  
  
Etwas deprimiert setzte sich Kuwabara im Schneidersitz hin, verschränkte die Arme und hing den Gedanken nach. All die Abenteuer kamen ihm in den Sinn, die er mit Yusuke zusammen erlebt hatte. Vor allem damals, als er mit Yusuke zusammen, die ersten Prüfungen bei Genkai bestanden hatte. Die anderen waren jetzt sicher am Trainieren und das so hart wie nie zuvor... ein Jammer, dass er nicht auch dabei sein durfte, doch andererseits konnte nur er damit prahlen, in der anderen Welt gewesen zu sein. So schlecht war das auch nicht. Bestimmt würde sich seine süße Yukina für die Geschichten interessieren, die er bei seiner Rückkehr zu erzählen hatte.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf etwas bleiches, gelbliches, das aus einem Haufen Trümmer unweit des Spaltes lag. Gleichzeitig überkam ihn ein Gefühl, das er zur Genüge kannte. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Unterarme. Fröstelnd atmete er tief ein und öffnete seinen siebten Sinn. Das war kein Zufall, hier geisterte irgend etwas Übernatürliches herum und es rief ihn zu dem Trümmerhaufen. Wie unter Zwang kroch er darauf zu und streckte seine Hand nach dem gelblichen Stein aus, er sich deutlich von den graubraunen Stücken ringsum abhob. Doch kaum hatte er seine Fingerspitzen darum gelegt, ertönte ein Grollen tief im Inneren des Steinhaufens. Erschrocken sprang Kuwabara auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Die grausliche Faszination, welche das Gefühl des Übernatürlichen in ihm geweckt hatte, war verfolgen, zurück blieb der Eindruck von Gefahr, genährt durch den Dunst der Rachsucht, welcher von dieser Stelle aufstieg.  
  
"Wer ist da? Los, zeig dich! Was willst du von mir?!", rief er laut und stellte sich kampfbereit hin.  
  
*Was ich will?* , ein schauriges Kichern ertönte direkt in seinem Kopf. Kuwabara hasste diesen Teil seiner Gabe. Warum mussten diese Geister immer gedanklich Kontakt aufnehmen? Sie könnten ihre Botschaft doch in den Staub kratzen, das wäre ihm viel angenehmer, als das Gefühl, dass jemand direkt in seinen Gedanken zu wühlen schien. Die Steine des Haufens gerieten in Bewegung und Kuwabara starrte fassungslos auf das Skelett, das sich daraus erhob. Der gelbliche Stein war kein Stein gewesen, sondern ein Teil des Oberarmknochens, genauer gesagt des Gelenkskopfes des Schulergelenkes, das aus zwischen den Steinen herausgeragt hatte.  
  
*Es ist lange her*, murmelte die Stimme, *seit Jahren warte ich darauf, dass jemand vorbeikommt, der mich hören kann.*  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ging Kuwabara noch weiter auf Abstand. "Ich kann dich hören, na und?"  
  
*Dank dir kann ich auch meine Überreste kontrollieren. Du besitzt wirklich seltsame Gaben, Feuerkopf.*  
  
Das Skelett schob mit seinen Knochenfingern die restlichen Steine fort und stieg aus dem Haufen. *Doch ich fühle, dass meine Kraft nicht lange halten wird. Ich muss rasch sein, wenn ich wieder leben will...*  
  
"Was, wie?" Kuwabara war von Geistern und Dämonen ja einiges gewohnt, aber dennoch überrumpelte ihn die Geschwindigkeit mit der das Skelett sich auf ihn warf und die Knochenfinger um seinen Hals legte.  
  
"Wrrgh!", röchelte er und zerrte verzweifelt an den Knochen. Doch irgendwie waren diese von einer Macht beseelt, deren er nicht Herr werden konnte. Vor seinen Augen begannen bereits schwarze Funken zu tanzen. *Gut so, gib dich auf, Feuerkopf!*, frohlockte das Skelett.  
  
*Wenn ich erst deine Seele aus deinem Körper getrieben habe, werde ich ihn beherrschen und damit auch alle Macht, die dir innewohnt. Keiner wird den Unterschied merken bis es zu spät ist.*  
  
Kuwabara brach in die Knie und seine Finger krallten sich in den Staub. Unter seinen Händen spürte er etwas Hartes und ohne lange nachzudenken riss er mit letzter Kraft den Arm empor und zerschmetterte den Schädel des Skelettes mit dem Stein. Etwas blutrotes, funkelndes fiel inmitten der Knochensplitter zu Boden. Für einen flüchtigen Moment ließ der Griff der Knohenhände nach und Kuwabara sog gierig die Luft ein, sein Blick wurde wieder klar und er erkannte ein erbsengroßes Juwel, das zwischen den Zehenknochen des Skelettes klemmte. Ohne genau zu wissen, warum, stellte er seinen Fuß darauf. Es knirschte und splitterte.  
  
*Das wagst du nicht! Neiiiinn....!* Die Stimme verebbte und die leblosen Knochen fielen klappernd in sich zusammen. Kuwabara trat zurück und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals. Nichts als roter Staub unter seiner Sohle war von dem Juwel geblieben. Die Knochen jedoch, zerfielen im Sonnenlicht zu bleichem Mehl, das der nächste Windstoß davon trug.  
  
Kuwabara schüttelte den Kopf. Das Gefühl des Übernatürlichen war verflogen, doch noch immer kam er sich vor wie ein Statist in einem drittklassigen Gruselfilm. Skelette, die sich bewegten, sprachen und einen angriffen, sowas konnte doch in Wahrheit gar nicht passieren, oder?  
  
Er ging um den zerwühlten Steinhaufen herum und auf der anderen Seite sah er es. Ein verwittertes Holzschild, das früher sicher aus dem Geröllhaufen geragt hatte. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er den Staub ab und versuchte die eingeritzten Zeichen zu lesen. Ein Glück, dass in beiden Realitäten dieselbe Sprache verwendet wurde. "Hier ruht Hooribs letzte Inkarnation und in ihr das Blutjuwel, der Seelenkern des verfluchten Magiers. Hüte dich, Sterblicher, denn selbst wenn seine Fleisch verfault ist, streift sein Geist ruhelos umher, auf der Suche nach einer passenden Hülle. Darum meide diesen Ort!"  
  
"Schöne Warnung!", knurrte Kuwabara. "Die hätten sie ein paar hundert Meter entfernt aufstellen sollen."  
  
Nun, wie es aussah würde dieser Hoorib kein weiteres Mal Enmas Urteil entkommen. Dennoch blieb der Beigeschmack der Unwirklichkeit. In einer Welt, wo es Dragonballs gab, wollte das einiges heißen...  
  
"Hallo, Kuwabara!" erklang über ihm die Stimme Yamchus. Der rothaarige Kämpfer legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in das lachende Gesicht seines Gefährten, der eine lange Stange mit einer Greifhand schwang. "Sieht aus, als hätten wird das passende Teil", kommentierte Kuwabara das Gerät.  
  
"Das werden wir gleich sehen", sagte Yamchu und landete neben der Spalte. "Halt mich an den Knöcheln fest, ich will da nicht reinfallen und feststecken", sagte er und beugte sich tief in die Spalt hinab.  
  
Kuwabara packte fest zu und nach ein paar Versuchen, fischte Yamchu tatsächlich den Dragonball heraus. "Ist doch klasse, was Bulma alles zaubern kann!", lachte er und reichte Kuwabara die Kugel. "Es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Du hast dich hoffentlich nicht zu sehr gelangweilt, oder?"  
  
"Kein Bisschen", gab Kuwabara trocken zurück und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die verstreuten Steine und das morsche Holzschild, "wirklich nicht ..."  
  
...........................................  
  
Hieis Schritte waren selbst durch den Nebel noch zu hören. Vegeta beeilte sich und nach ein paar weiten Schritten stand er an Hieis Seite. "Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Vegeta gespannt, immer in Erwartung eines überraschenden Angriffs. "Ob sie schon ihren Ängsten begegnet sind?"  
  
"So schnell wird das nicht gehen", tönte es vor den beiden aus dem Nebel.  
  
Yusuke, Piccolo und Kurama standen wartend mitten im wabbernden Weiß. Kurama nickte zu Yusukes Worten. "Ich schätze, dass die Prüfung nicht aus einem körperlichen Angriff besteht", sagte er ruhig.  
  
"Du nimmst das sehr gelassen", sagte Piccolo leicht verwundert. "Kennst du denn deine tiefsten Ängste, deine schlimmste Furcht so genau?"  
  
Kurama zuckte die Achseln. "Ich schätze keiner von uns kennt sie wirklich, denn diese Angst ist etwas, das sich tief in uns verbirgt und dem wir nie ins Gesicht sehen wollen."  
  
"So ein Quatsch!" Vegeta wusste es wieder einmal besser. "Jeder von uns hat schon vieles durchgestanden, ich kann mir sehr gut denken, dass jeder von uns etwas hat, das er nicht verlieren will und genau davor haben wir Angst."  
  
"Klingt zwar nicht unlogisch", sagte Yusuke, "aber irgendwie kommt mir das zu einfach vor."  
  
Wie auf ein Stichwort hin fegte mit einem Mal ein eisiger Wind durch die Höhle und vertrieb den Nebel. In weiter Entfernung konnten sie einen hellen Punkt erkennen.  
  
"Dort ist der Ausgang", sagte Hiei und marschierte darauf zu. "Nur vom Reden kommen wir auch nicht weiter..."  
  
"Warte auf uns!", rief im Piccolo nach und sie alle beeilten sich, mit dem flinken Feuerdämon Schritt halten zu können.  
  
Doch mit einem Mal blieb Hiei stehen, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und brach stöhnend in die Knie. "Hiei!" Im Nu waren Kurama und Yusuke an seiner Seite. "Hiei, was ist mit dir?"  
  
Piccolo und Vegeta wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Hatte die erste Prüfung bereits begonnen?  
  
Wie unter Zwang schob Hiei die helfenden Hände seiner beiden Freunde beiseite und stemmte sich hoch. Sein ohnehin blasses Gesicht war starr und grau vor Anspannung. Mit einem Mal flammte seine Aura auf und seine Armmuskeln schwollen an, dass sie seine Kleidung sprengten. Überall auf der Haut erschienen Augen und die Bösartigkeit seiner Ausstrahlung ließ die anderen erschrocken zurückweichen. Die Tätowierung des schwarzen Drachen, die sich um seinen Arm wand schien von eigenem Leben erfüllt zu sein. Während die anderen sich eher ratlos anschauten, begannen ihre Armbänder zu glühen und sie konnten sehen, was auch Hiei sah...  
  
Eine junge, schöne Frau mit blauem Haar und sanftem Gesicht kauerte ein paar Schritte von Hiei entfernt und schluchzte jämmerlich. "Nein, nein du kannst nicht mein Bruder sein! Mein Bruder ist kein verbrecherisches Ungeheuer wie du! Komm mir nicht zu nahe... ich verabscheue dich!" Ihre Tränen verwandelten sich in funkelnde Perlen und rollten über den dunklen Höhlenboden. "Die ganze Zeit warst du da und hast mich getäuscht, hast mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt! Du bist nicht nur hässlich und grausam, sondern auch noch feige!"  
  
"Yukina, ich ... ich kann dir alles erklären", sagte Hiei rauh und kam einen Schritt näher. Sogleich schrie sie auf und mit einer hastigen Handbewegung erschuf sie unzählige Eispfeile, die auf ihn zu schossen und sich in seine Haut bohrten. "Bleib weg von mir!"  
  
Aus vielen Wunden blutend brach Hiei in die Knie. "Yukina ... bitte!" Er streckte den Arm mit dem schwarzen Drachen nach ihr aus. Ihr schönes Gesicht durch die Abscheu ins groteske verzerrt, hob sie beide Hände abwehrend hoch und aus dem Boden rings um sie wuchsen Eiszapfen nach oben, rasend schnell und tödlich spitz. Es war abzusehen, dass über kurz oder lang Hiei von ihnen eingekreist und getötet werden würde. Auch er wusste das, hob erneut die Hand mit dem Drachen und sammelte dessen schwarze Macht, ein Feuerstoß ungeahnten Ausmaßes würde durch die Höhle brausen und diese zum Einsturz bringen...  
  
"Seine tiefste Angst", hörten Piccolo und Vegeta Yusuke sagen, "ist also von seiner Halbschwester Yukina, die noch nichts von ihrer Verwandtschaft weiß, aber nach ihrem verschollenen Bruder sucht und deren Leben er schon mehrfach gerettet hat, gehasst und angegriffen zu werden. Wenn er sich jetzt verteidigt, wird sein Feuerdrache die Vision von ihr verschlingen."  
  
"Damit nicht genug." Kurama stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. "Er wird darüber so von Reue zerfressen sein, dass sich der Drache gegen ihn wenden und auch ihn zu Asche verbrennen wird."  
  
"Und wir werden mit gegrillt!", schnaubte Vegeta. Ohne lange nachzudenken trat er vor Hiei hin, sah kurz in dessen weit aufgerissenen, leeren Augen und fluchte. "Dann eben so!" Er streckte die Hand aus und einige Energiebälle spritzten aus seinen Fingerspitzen. Sie zerschlugen die Eiszapfen und durchbohrten Yukina, die mit einem Aufschrei tödlich getroffen in sich zusammen sank.  
  
"Was.... was hast du getan?!" Hiei stemmte sich hoch und wankt auf Vegeta zu. "Yukina, du hast meine Schwester... Stirb!"  
  
Ehe er jedoch den schwarzen Drachen auf Vegeta los lassen konnte, war Yusuke zur Stelle und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, dass er an die Höhlenwand geschmettert wurde und bewusstlos zusammenbrach. "Hast du eine Pflanze zur Hand, Kurama?", fragte er und hob den regungslosen Körper Hieis auf.  
  
"Hmm..... die Wunden sind nicht so schlimm. Das hier wird helfen." Kurama fischte einen kleinen Zweig aus seinen Haaren und steckte ihn in einen Spalt, wo frische Feuchtigkeit glitzerte. Überhaupt war es in der ganzen Höhle geisterhaft dämmerig, so als ob die Wände selbst genügend Licht abstrahlten, dass niemand über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern brauchte. Ein wenig Ermutigung von Kurama und der Zweig wuchs rasch zu einem kleinen Busch, der grüne, runde Früchte trug. Kurama pfückte sie alle und steckte sie bis auf eine in seine Tasche. Die eine hielt er über Hieis Wunden und drücke sie kräftig zusamen, dass ein nach Minze duftender, sirupähnlicher Saft heraus tropfte. Jede der Wunden Hieis bekam ein paar Tropfen ab und siehe da, die Blutungen hörten auf und die Wunden begannen, sich zu schließen.  
  
"Du bist echt begabt!", sagte Piccolo nicht ohne Respekt.  
  
"Danke", der rothaarige Junge lächelte. "Hiei müsste gleich wieder zu sich kommen."  
  
"Wirklich?" Yusuke atmete auf.  
  
Und tatsächlich schlug Hiei nur einen Atemzug später seine Augen auf. Sein Blick war klar und er griff sich stöhnend an die Stirn.  
  
"Na endlich", lautete Vegetas Kommentar, "wir hätten dich ungern als Ballast mitgeschleppt..."  
  
"Was?" Hieis leicht verwirrter Gesichtsaudruck wechselte zu offener Wut, als ihm wieder einfiel, was zuvor passiert war. Mit einem Sprung war er auf den Beinen und zog sein Schwert, welches zuvor unbeachtet an seiner Seite gehangen hatte, um dessen Spitze an Vegetas Kehle zu halten. "Du... du hast ..."  
  
"Einen Störfaktor beseitigt, weiter nichts", gab der Saiyajin kaltschnäuzig zurück, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Es war ja nicht die echte, oder?"  
  
Hieis Augen weiteten sich. Die Hand sackte herab und das Schwert landete scheppernd auf dem Felsboden.  
  
"Natürlich war es nicht die echte Yukina", sagte Yusuke. Er trat an Hiei heran und legte ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schuler. "Wie könnte sie dich auch verabscheuen, wo sie dich doch mag, obwohl sie nicht weiß, wer du bist."  
  
"Da kann ich Yusuke nur zustimmen", hieb Kurama in die gleiche Kerbe. "Und sie weiß doch, dass du keine astreine Vergangenheit hast, dennoch hat sie bei jedem deiner Kämpfe mitgefiebert, nicht wahr?"  
  
Hiei schloss seine Augen. Längst waren die vielen Dämonenaugen von seinem Körper verschwunden. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war der gleiche kühle, leicht herablassende Ausdruck in ihnen, den sie gewohnt waren. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, tief in ihm war eine Wandlung angebrochen, etwas war in Gang gekommen, das zu einer neuen Quelle der Kraft für ihn werden konnte. Wortlos streifte er Yusukes Hand ab und bückte sich nach seinem Schwert. Da von seiner Oberbekleidung nur noch Fetzen übrig waren, fröstelte er ein wenig.  
  
"Lass mich machen", sagte da Piccolo und wie er schon für Gohan neue Kleider hatte erscheinen lassen, verpasste er Hiei eine idente Kopie seines alten Gewandes. Zumindest sah es in Schnitt und Farbe gleich aus.  
  
"Leicht, warm und ein Stück zäher wie dein altes", sagte Yusuke nachdem er neugierig an einem Ärmel gezupft hatte. "Du bist echt nützlich", grinste er Piccolo zu.  
  
Dessen Fühler zuckten leicht amüsiert. "Man tut was man kann."  
  
"Wir sollten weiter", kam es von Kurama, der nun die Führung übernahm. Das helle Licht des Ausganges war noch immer weit entfernt.  
  
Wer würde sich als nächstes seinen geheimsten Ängsten stellen müssen?  
  
Ende des siebten Teils  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ich hoffe, es stört nicht zu sehr, dass ich zur deutschen Schreibweise einiger Begriffe über gegangen bin (auch wenn ich Gokou der Ordnung halber im Titel belassen werde), aber es gab mehrfach Bitten, die Namen zu ändern und dem habe ich Folge geleistet. Danke fürs Lesen und ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar! 


	8. Son Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Tei...

Son Gokus zweites Jenseitsabenteuer  
  
Enma ruft Enma  
  
Teil 8  
  
"So, da wären wir." Bulma trat aus dem Hubschrauber und strich ihre Haare zurück. Die schwüle Hitze schlug ihnen wie ein heißer, feuchter Lappen entgegen.  
  
"Uff!" stöhnte Yamchu und wünschte sich eine Kurzhaarfrisur. Kuwabara schlüpfte wortlos aus seiner Jacke und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis über die Ellenbogen hoch. Eine Dunstglocke hing über dem Urwald in dem sich laut dem Radar irgendwo der nächste Dragonball verstecken sollte. Doch da eine sichere Landung in dem Blätterdickicht selbst undenkbar war, mussten sie sich wohl oder übel zu Fuß durch die Wildnis kämpfen. Yamchu verschwand wieder im Inneren des Hubschraubers und brachte das Marschgepäck, das sie während des Fluges vorbereitet hatten. Dankbar nahm Bulma den Tropenhut entgegen und auch die Wasserflasche, die sie sich an den Gürtel hängte.  
  
"Also nochmals, damit ihr es nicht vergesst!" Sie zückte eine Kapsel und hielt sie den beiden hin. "Jeder von euch hat so eine. Darin steckt das perfekte Tropenzelt mit Ventilator, Mückenschutz und Schlafliege. Wenn euch eine Schlange beißt, habe ich ein Allroundserum dabei und ein Funkgerät, damit wir einen Hilfstrupp rufen können."  
  
"Also ich finde, dass du übermäßig vorsichtig bist", sagte Yamchu. "Wenn euch eine Schlange beißt, kann ich doch mit demjenigen zum nächsten Tropenkrankenhaus fliegen."  
  
"Und was ist, wenn sie dich beißt, du Schlaumeier?", fragte Bulma spitz. "Weder Kuwabara noch ich können fliegen, oder?"  
  
"Aber ich könnte mit meinem Flammenschwert eine Lichtung in den Wald schlagen, sodass du dort den Hubschrauber wieder aus der Kapsel lassen kannst", warf Kuwabara ein, dem es gar nicht passte, mit Bulma in einen Topf geworfen zu werden.  
  
"Ach ja? Auf einem Haufen Baumstämmen, Ästen und Blättern? Natürlich könntest du die gefällten Bäume abfackeln, aber kannst du garantieren, dass nicht der ganze Wald, feuchtes Holz hin oder her, abbrennt? Soviel wir wissen, dürften wir nicht mal hier sein, weil da irgendein Urvölkchen wohnt, das nicht gestört werden sollte. Ich kann euch flüstern, dass die Regierung meinem Vater eine Menge Ärger machen wird, wenn wir uns hier wie die Elefanten im Porzellanladen aufführen. Und sagt nicht, sie kriegen nicht heraus, dass wird das waren. Die Satelliten, welche solche Schutzgebiete überwachen stammen schließlich auch von uns und die haben den Hubschrauber garantiert beim Anflug geortet und gemeldet."  
  
Die beiden "Helden" waren bei Bulmas Ausführungen immer kleiner und kleiner geworden. "Schon gut, Bulma", sagte Yamchu schließlich. "Wir haben ja den Radar, damit schleichen wir uns still und unauffällig in den Dschungel, klauben den Dragonball aus den Blättern oder einem Astloch und sind weg, ehe die kleinen Wilden überhaupt merken, dass sie Besuch bekommen haben."  
  
"Dein Wort in Dendes Ohr", sagte Bulma düster. Ihr als Städterin war der Urwald ein Gräuel. Sich dicht an Yamchu haltend kletterte sie über feuchte, bemooste Wurzeln, die so dick wie ihre eigene Taille waren. Jedes Rascheln im Dickicht, ließ sie inne halten, ständig glaubte sie in einem krummen Ast am Boden eine Schlange zu sehen. Dazu kam das lästige Sirren der Moskitos und nette Überraschungen wie eine gut getarnte Riesenspinne, deren haarige Beine bei einer Rast plötzlich über Bulma Hand spazierten.  
  
"Uuuhhgrs", würgte Yamchu und hatte alle Mühe, sich Bulmas zu erwehren, die in ihrem Schreck beide Hände um seinen Hals gekrallt hatte.  
  
"Ist doch nur eine Spinne", sagte Kuwabara und wischte das Tier schwungvoll mit einem Blatt vom Stamm, sodass sie einige Meter weit durch die Luft segelte um dann auf einem Moospolster zu landen. "Mich macht eher diese Hitze fertig", keuchte der rothaarige Kämpfer und fuhr sich mit seinem bereits feuchten Schweißtuch zum x-ten Mal über das glänzende Gesicht.  
  
"Wenn nur diese ekligen Blutsauger nicht wären!" Yamchu, der endlich wieder Luft bekam, klatschte mit der Hand auf sein Genick und klaubte den platt gedrückten Moskito von seiner Haut. "Sind wir noch weit vom Dragonball entfernt, Bulma?"  
  
Diese atmete tief durch und kämpfte ihre Hysterie nieder. Vegeta. Sie musste durchhalten für ihn. Er brauchte die Dragonballs, so gefährlich wie es in diesem anderen Universum war. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stemmte sie sich von dem Baumstamm hoch, auf dem sie sich zur Rast gesetzt hatten, und konsultierte den Radar. "Da lang!", sagte sie und wies gegen Süden.  
  
"Hmm... Sieht das nur so aus, oder gibt es da hinten so etwas wie einen Pfad?", fragte Kuwabara. "Du könntest recht haben", stimmte ihm Yamchu zu. "Dass wir den nicht früher gesehen haben! So kommen wir rascher voran."  
  
"Außerdem kann der Dragonball nicht mehr weit sein", meinte Bulma nach einem erneuten Check des Radars. "Ich tippe auf weniger als dreihundert Meter."  
  
"Mit etwas Glück müssen wir nicht mal hier schlafen", sagte Kuwabara erleichtert und knöpfte einen weiteren Kopf seines Hemdes auf. Die Schweißflecke an seinem Rücken und unter seinen Achseln waren nicht zu übersehen, doch ausziehen wollte er das Hemd auch nicht, dann hätten die Moskitos noch mehr Angriffsfläche.  
  
Die drei stapften entschlossen dem kaum sichtbaren Trampelpfad zu. Tatsächlich führte dieser genau in die richtige Richtung. Alle dreißig Schritte befragte Bulma erneut den Radar.  
  
"Wir müssten gleich da sein", sagte sie schließlich. "Fangt schon mal zu suchen an!" "Geht klar!" Kuwabara legete den Kopf in den Nacken und fischte das Fernglas heraus, das ihm Bulma gegeben hatte. "Ich hoffe nur, dass ich ihn überhaupt sehen kann, in dem ganzen Blättergewirr."  
  
Währenddessen stocherte Yamchu mit einem Ast in den Büschen herum und suchte die Stämme nach eventuellen Astlöchern ab.  
  
Schritt um Schritt kamen sie weiter nach Süden voran, doch den Dragonball fanden sie nicht. "Sagt mal ..." Yamchu hielt plötzlich inne und runzelte die Stirn. "Kommt es euch nicht auch verdächtig ruhig vor?"  
  
Bulma schluckte und sah sich um. Kuwabara senkte das Fernglas, rieb sich den Nasenrücken und nickte. "Stimmt, die ganzen Vögel haben aufgehört zu zetern"  
  
Sie mussten sich nicht lange den Kopf zerbrechen, was diese Stille ausgelöst haben könnte. Mit einem Mal teilten sich die Büsche beiderseits es Pfades und zehn bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Krieger mit dunkler Haut und grell gelben Zeichnungen im Gesicht umzingelten das Trio. Die drei bleiben wie erstarrt stehen. Doch dann kniff Yamchu die Augen zusammen und musterte den größten der zehn genauer. Tatsächlich, auf der mit einer sonderbaren rötlichen Schmiere bedeckten, nackten Brust hing ein kugelrundes Geflecht an einer Lederschnur. Durch die Löcher des Geflechts schimmerte es orange.  
  
"Täusche ich mich, oder hat er den Dragonball umhängen?" flüstere er irritiert. "Bulma, warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass die Kugel sich bewegt hat? Ist dein Radar kaputt?"  
  
"Ist er nicht!", zischte Bulma zurück und klickte wie wild auf dem Radar herum. "Das ist kein Dragonball!"  
  
"Wie wäre es wenn wir uns jetzt erst mal um unsere neuen Freunde hier kümmern?", knurrte Kuwabara und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes noch höher. "Oder glaubt ihr, sie wollen uns den roten Teppich ausrollen?"  
  
Bulma ließ den Radar sinken und ließ ihren Blick von einem Gesicht zum nächsten wandern. "Vielleicht kann man ja mit ihnen reden..." sagte sie halblaut und steckte den Radar ein. Mit ausgestreckten, leeren Händen trat sie dem Anführer der Eingeborenen entgegen. "Wir sind ganz friedlich und eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach etwas. Vielleicht könnt ihr uns sogar helfen." Sie spürte, wie sich auch Yamchu in Kampfpose stellte und stach ihm mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Vielleicht wissen die etwas über den Dragonball", raunte sie ihm zu. "Solange sie uns nicht in einen Kochtopf stecken, probieren wir es lieber mit Köpfchen als mit Fäusten."  
  
Kuwabara, der dies auch gehört hatte, seufzte und entspannte sich. Yamchu tat es ihm gleich. Ohne die Mithilfe der Eingeborenen könnten sie selbst mit Radar Tage in dem Dickicht herumsuchen. Die Eingeborenen spürten offensichtlich, dass die Fremden sich nicht mehr auf einen Kampf einlassen wollten und tauschten ein paar Bemerkungen mit gutturalen Lauten aus. Die drei Dragonballsucher konnten nicht erkennen, ob das jetzt freundliche oder feindliche Worte waren. Auf jeden Fall winkte der Anführer mit seinem mit Federn geschmückten Speer den dreien, ihnen zu folgen.  
  
Da es auch jene Richtung war, in der sie sowieso nach dem Dragonball hatten suchen wollen, folgten ihnen das Trio ohne jeden Protest. Irgendwie konnte sich Kuwabara des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass irgend etwas an diesem Manöver ganz gewaltig faul war.  
  
Doch da sie gleich nach der nächsten Wegbiegung die Häuser des Dorfes vor sich sahen, schluckte er eine Bemerkung hinunter.  
  
Ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes klassisches Eingeborenendorf präsentierte sich ihnen. Warzenschweine tummelten sich zwischen den aus Lehm und Binsen gefertigten runden bauten, Vorhänge aus Holzperlen und Federn versperrten den Blick ins Innere. Den kreisrunden Dorfplatz beherrschte ein hoher Totempfahl mit grauslichen Fratzen in dunkelrot, ocker und weiß. "Da, sieh mal!" rief Bulma den beiden Männern zu und deutete auf den Pfahl. Im Maul der obersten Dämonenfratze glänzte es orange. Rasch richtete Bulma den Radar auf den Pfahl und an dem Ergebnis gab es nichts zu deuten. Sie hatten den nächsten Dragonball gefunden.  
  
"Was machen wir nun?", fragte Yamchu, den es gewaltig in den Fäusten juckte. "Ich könnte mir das Ding greifen, schneller als die schauen können, dann klemme ich mir euch beide unter die Arme und ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen richteten sich die Spitzen der Speere auf Bulma, die erschrocken den Radar fallen ließ. Ehe sie wieder danach greifen konnte, hatte bereits ein Eingeborener das Gerät geschnappt und drückte mit sichtlichem Vergnügen alle Knöpfe, die er dort finden konnte.  
  
Auf Yamchus Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen, die nicht allein von der Hitze kamen. Den Dragonball zu schnappen war kein Problem, aber was dann? Okay, wenn Kuwabara Bulma beschützte, könnte er sich den Radar holen, aber er hatte den rothaarigen Kämpfer noch nie im Einsatz erlebt. Was wenn dessen Reaktionszeit zu langsam war? Was wenn die Krieger mit ihren Speeren zustießen, sobald Yamchur sich auf den Dragonball zu bewegte?  
  
Während er noch das Für und Wider einer sofortigen Aktion abwog, trat ein wahrer Schrank von einem Mann aus der größten der Hütten. Er trug einen aufwändig gearbeiteten Federschmuck und so wie sich alle vor ihm verneigten, konnte er nur der Chef des Dorfes sein. Er wandte sich an jenen Krieger, der diese Korbkugel um den Hals trug. Ein kurzer Wortwechsel in unverständlichen Dschungelianisch stellte den Häuptling anscheinend zufrieden. Er winkte einem schmächtigen, alten Mann, der sich zwischen dem Häuptling und den drei Fremden aufbaute.  
  
"Ihr in unserem Dorf willkommen sein", erklärte dieser langsam und laut. "Was euch in diese Gegend geführt haben?"  
  
"Wir suchen das da", sagte Kuwabara frei heraus und zeigte auf den Dragonball. "Könnt ihr uns den geben?"  
  
Bulma griff sich an die Stirn und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Hätte er das nicht irgendwie diplomatischer angehen können.  
  
Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung gerieten die Eingeborenen nicht in Rage. Vielmehr grinste der Anführer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, sobald ihm die Worte übersetzt worden waren. Er erwiderte etwas und lachte dabei laut.  
  
"Wir sein friedliches Volk", erklärte ihnen der Übersetzer, "unser Volk gern handelt. Wir geben große heilige Kugel an Fremde, wenn diese junges Mädchen mit rotgetupfter Haut da lassen." Unwillkürlich fuhr sich Bulma mit den Händen über die Unterarme, wo die stechlustigen Moskitos am ärgsten gewütet hatten.  
  
"Was wollt ihr denn mit ihr?", fragte Yamchu und sah sich vorsichtig um. Wenn sie das Angebot ablehnten, würde die Leute wütend werden und dann war rasches Handeln gefragt. "Ihr habt doch bestimmt viel schönere Frauen im Dorf."  
  
Diese Antwort schien Bulma nicht zu belustigen, der Dorfchef hingegen hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und auch jene Krieger, welche die Übersetzung verstanden hatten, amüsierten sich köstlich. "Wir junges Mädchen auch in eine Schönheit verwandeln. Pflanzensaft machen ihre Haut braun, wir ihre Haare schneiden und mit Schlamm bestreichen, dann wir sie füttern bis sie weiches Polster ist. Dann wir sie dem Sohn des Häuptlings schenken." Der Übersetzter wies bei den letzten Worten auf einen hageren Bengel von vielleicht dreizehn Jahren mit einer großen Zahnlücke im Oberkiefer der an der Wand einer Hütte lehnte und dämlich in die Gegend grinste.  
  
Schaudernd drängte sich Bulma näher an ihre Begleiter heran. Yamchu und Kuwabara verständigten sich durch Blicke, spannten die Muskeln und .... in diesem Augenblick ertönte au einer der Hütten laut der neueste Hit der Popcharts.  
  
Der Häuptling, alle Krieger und der Übersetzer sahen sich an und begannen wild zu fluchen. Der Häuptlingssohn hatte auf einmal kein irres Grinsen mehr parat, sondern schoss sichtlich verärgert in die Hütte um gleich darauf mit einer kleinen, rundlichen, alten Frau wieder zu kommen, die ihren CD Player fest an sich drückte und schimpfe wie ein Rohrspatz.  
  
Der Häuptling rieb sich seufzend die Stirn und sagte seufzend: "Großmutter, wie oft muss man es dir noch erklären. Wenn wir für die Touristen proben, bleiben die Geräte aus, auch dein Player."  
  
Bulma, Yamchu und Kuwabara sahen sich verdutzt an. "Mal schön langsam für Schneckendenker", sagte Kuwabara. "Diese Speere, der ganze Zirkus mit Bulma gegen Dragonball, der war nur Show?" "Wir waren sehr überzeugend, oder?", fragte der falsche Häuptlingssohn und kratze sich den schwarzen Gummibelag von den Zähnen. "Runno, kann nicht einmal Seelwig oder jemand andrer die Rolle deines Sohnes übernehmen? Ich habe dieses ekelhafte Zeug so was von satt!"  
  
"Es war erst unsere Generalprobe", erklärte der Häuptling geduldig, "bis zur Eröffnung finden wir noch eine Lösung."  
  
"Welche Eröffnung?", fragte Bulma und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr der Radar sauber abgewischt wieder überreicht wurde. "Ich dachte, die Gegend hier sei staatliches Schutzgebiet und sollte so natürlich erhalten bleiben wie möglich."  
  
"Das ist kalter Kaffee von gestern", winkte der alte Mann, welcher den Übersetzer gespielt hatte, ab. "Wir haben mit der Regierung ein Abkommen getroffen, sie erlauben uns sanften Tourismus und im Gegenzug erhalten wir die Bausubstanz dieses Dorfes in alter Form und pflegen unsere Traditionen und lehren unsere jungen Leute in ihren Schulferien die Tänze, die Handwerkskünste usw... Leider fehlt uns momentan noch das Geld für einige notwendige Anschaffungen, aber ..." sein Blick wanderte hinauf zum Dragonball, "vielleicht können wir ja handelseinig werden."  
  
Ein paar harte Verhandlungsrunden später konnte Yamchu ohne große Probleme den Dragonball aus dem Totempfahl lösen. Gleichzeitig übergab Bulma dem Dorfchef einen Scheck mit einer erklecklichen Summe.  
  
Sie wurden eingeladen dem abendlichen Tanz beizuwohnen und den traditionellen Eintopf zu kosten. Bulma schaffte es, sich dem zu entziehen und der Dorfchef gab ihnen einen Führer mit, der sie auf kürzestem Weg aus dem Dschungen hinaus führte. Etwas erschöpft, aber sehr erleichtert sie schließlich am Wandrand an.  
  
"Immerhin haben wir den zweiten Ball", seufzte Bulma glücklich. "Nicht nur den, sondern auch drei Tonkrüge, vier geflochtene Körbe, drei Nasenringe aus geschnitztem Knochen, zwei Steinklingen und sechs Schlangenhautgürtel", sagte Kuwabara und setzte seine Ladung vorsichtig ab.  
  
"Weiters drei Tierfiguren aus Ton, zwei Kopfschucksets aus Federn und Glasperlen, zwei Lendenschurze aus Leder, vier Speerspitzen aus Kupfer und sechs kupferne Fußgelenksreifen", ergänzte Yamchu und stellte die handgewebte Tasche mit dem Aufdruck "Willkommen im Dschungeldorf" neben den Körben ins Gras.  
  
"Weshalb beschwert ihr euch?", fragte Bulma mit einem Schulterzucken. "Immerhin waren das alles Sonderangebotsschnäppchen. Ich fliege uns rasch mal heim, damit wir die Souvenirs verteilen können und dann", sie kratzte sich an den Armen, "brauche ich ein heißes Bad und eine Salbe gegen Mückenstiche. Ihr zwei könnt in den Gästezimmern schlafen, morgen suchen wir dann die Nummer drei."  
  
In der anderen Realität spazierte unterdessen Koenma nervös auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. "Koenma-sama", sagte sein engster Vertrauter Hände ringend, "seht ihr denn nicht, dass sich die Formulare schon bis an die Decke hin stapeln? Bitte stempelt doch wenigstens zehntausend davon ab..."  
  
"Dummkopf", fauchte Koenma und rückte seinen hohen Hut zurecht, "ich arbeite doch. Oder willst du dir an meiner Stelle die nächsten Schritte für den Feldzug gegen diesen Fürsten überlegen?" "Aber Koenma-sama", der blaue Dämon kratzte sich zwischen den Hörnern, "ihr habt doch schon vor einer Weile beschlossen, keine Armee einzuberufen, sondern Yusuke und seinen Freunden zu vertrauen..."  
  
"Das schon, aber", Koenma sah zu den Bildschirmen hoch. Einer zeigte die Festung der Dämonen und die gigantische Armee, welche sich dort sammelte. Auf einem weiteren war ein Stück der Grenze der Hölle zu sehen und ein dritter zeigte den Ausgang des Tunnels, durch welchen Genkai Yusukes Truppe geschickt hatte. Die anderen alle waren schwarz. Sie waren auf die am schlimmsten betroffenen Gebiete ausgerichtet gewesen, doch die Auslöschung hatte sie auch erfasst und vernichtet.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein roter Dämon stolperte herein, "Konema- sama, ein gigantischer Flüchtlingsstrom nähert sich dem Palast. Es sind bestimmt dreitausend. Was sollen wir machen?" Koenma sprang vom Tisch, nahm seine Teenagergestalt an und straffte sich. "Keine Angst, wir werden weder jemanden abweisen, noch wird der Palast aus allen Nähten platzen. Ich habe mit so etwas schon gerechnet." Mit wehendem Umhang stolzierte er zwischen den Aktenbergen hindurch zur Türe Dort drehte er sich um und warf dem blauen Dämon die Bemerkung zu, "fang du schon mal an, die Akten zu sortieren, nach Dringlichkeit und nach Datum. Inzwischen mache ich die richtige Arbeit..." Und fort war er.  
  
.................................  
  
"Wie lange dauert denn das noch, ehe wir durch den verdammten Tunnel durch sind", grollte Vegeta und warf misstrauische Blicke in den bläulich leuchtenden Nebel. Angesichts dessen wie tief sie bereits im Inneren des Berges waren, war es mehr als erstaunlich, dass sie nicht im Finsteren stapfen mussten. Immer mehr war der Nebel selbst zur Lichtquelle geworden. Dazu kamen glimmende Quarzadern, die in schimmernden Wellen die aus dem Fels gehauenen Wände durchzogen. Hiei, der Vegeta auf den Fersen folgte, spuckte verächtlich in auf den Boden. "Kriegst du es etwa mit der Angst zu tun?", spöttelte er. Der Feuerdämon hatte sich verblüffend rasch von dem unheimlichen Erlebnis erholt. Durch die Begegnung mit seiner tiefsten Furcht war er offenbar gewachsen, die anderen spürten das durch die gleichmäßige, kraftvolle Aura, die ihn umgab.  
  
Vegeta war in der Zwickmühle. Einerseits neidete er diesem großmäuligen Schwertschwinger dessen Fortschritt und würde ihn liebend gern übertrumpfen. Andererseits war ihm alles andere als wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass die ganze Truppe seine Schwachstelle kennen lernen würde. Nicht dass er daran zweifelte, seine Ängste mit einem Fingerschnippen beseitigen zu können...  
  
"Wir sollten vielleicht einen Zahn zulegen", sagte Yusuke und schritt flotter aus, wodurch er der anderen bald ein paar Schritte voraus war.  
  
"Nicht so rasch, Yusuke", rief ihm Kurama zu, "sonst verlieren wir einander aus den Augen!" Just in diesem Moment blieb der dunkelhaarige Kämpfer schlagartig stehen.  
  
"Yusuke?!" Kurama trat an seinen Freund heran und wollte ihn nach dem Grund des plötzlichen Halts fragen. Doch die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken. Vor Yusuke, nur gut zehn Meter entfernt schälte sich die Gestalt eines der vier mächtigen Dämonenherrscher aus dem Nebel. Die fast weißen Haare leuchteten wie der Quarz an den Wänden und in seinen Augen glühte uralte Grausamkeit und Gier. Er wandte den Blick nicht von Yusuke, dessen Lippen bebend das Wort "Vater!" formten. "Wer ist der Kerl?", fragte Piccolo Hiei.  
  
Der Feuerdämon hatte sicherheitshalber seine Waffe gezogen und sah den Namekianer nur kurz von der Seite an. Kurama übernahm es, die nötigen Erklärungen zu liefern.  
  
"Das ist der Dämonenherrscher Raishin, Yusukes Vorfahre, viele Generationen in der Vergangenheit. Er ist auch der Grund für Yusukes übermenschliche Kräfte, ohne die er niemals all unsere Abenteuer heil überstanden hätte. In bestimmten Abständen werden diese Dämonischen Gene aktiv. Yusuke ist schon zweimal gestorben und nach seinem zweiten Tod brach das dämonische Erbe durch. Als er dem Ruf der Dämonenwelt folgte, trafen die beiden aufeinander und Yusuke nannte ihn Vater. Raishin war damals bereits dem Tode nahe, da er seit 1000 Jahren auf seine einzige Nahrung, Menschenfleisch, verzichtet hatte. Er starb kurz darauf."  
  
"So tot sieht er gar nicht aus", murmelte Piccolo. Was wollte diese Erscheinung von Yusuke. "Sträubst du dich immer noch gegen dein wahres Wesen, Sohn?" Die Stimme des Dämonenherrschers Raishin war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, aber dennoch entging keinem eines seiner Worte.  
  
Yusuke rang sichtlich mit sich, dann straffte sich seine Gestalt und seine Aura flammte auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden wuchs sein Haar zu einer dichten, langen Mähne, ein gefährlicher Glanz trat in seine Augen und auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Körper erschienen dunkle Markierungen, die ihn noch viel gefährlicher und wilder aussehen ließen.  
  
"Sehr gut!", grinste der Dämonenherrscher. "Dein Blut lässt sich nicht verleugnen. Bisher hast du immer nur das genommen, was dir nützlich erschien, die Kraft."  
  
"Na und?", brach es rau aus Yusuke hervor. "Etwas anderes brauche ich auch nicht von deinem verfluchten Erbgut!"  
  
"Man kann nicht nur nehmen ohne den Preis zu bezahlen, Sohn!" Raishin leckte sich die Lippen. "Meine Kraft, die du durch die Gene erhalten hast, bringt auch meinen Hunger. Der Hunger nach dem Fleisch der Menschen."  
  
"Unsinn!" Yusuke ballte die Fäuste. "Ich habe niemals Hunger nach Menschen. Ich liebe Hamburger und das Essen von Keikos Vater!"  
  
"Und du glaubst das wird so bleiben?" Raishin legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Sieh dich doch an, an dir ist nichts mehr menschlich. Du kannst wählen. Entweder bleibst du ein Mensch, zu schwach um jene zu schützen, die dir etwas bedeuten, oder aber du nützt dein ganzes Potential und dann wirst du die Gier in dir erwachen spüren..." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Seitlich hinter ihm teilte sich der Nebel und ein junges Mädchen in einer Schuluniform erschien. Ihr Blick war glasig und ihre Bewegungen unsicher, als ob sie in Trance sei.  
  
"Keiko!", würgte Yusuke hervor und machte einen wütenden Schritt auf seinen Vorfahren zu. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"  
  
"Noch gar nichts", sagte Raishin und trat hinter das Mädchen. Seine Hände fassten sie an den Schultern und sie blieb stehen. Seine Finger hoben ihre schulterlangen, braunen Haare an und strichen über die sanfte Linie ihres Nacken. "Sieht sie nicht zum Anbeißen aus?"  
  
"Du...!" Yusuke war heran und hieb nach dem grinsenden Gesicht seines Ahnen. Dieser lachte nur und stieß das Mädchen in Yusukes Arme. Der Junge fing sie auf und drückte sie an sich, während der Dämon ein paar Schritte entfernt locker die Arme verschränkte. "Du willst sie doch mit Haut und Haar verschlingen, oder? Also beiß zu, anstatt dich zu kasteien wie ich es Jahrhunderte lang gemacht habe. Oder willst du so jämmerlich enden wie ich?" Mit einem Schlag wurde aus dem kraftvollen Dämon ein abgemagertes Wrack, in dessen Augen ein verzehrender Hunger irrlichterte. Mit einem Seufzer brach er tödlich geschwächt in die Knie.  
  
Yusuke sprang zu ihm hin, Keiko mit sich ziehend. Doch da zerfiel Raishin auch schon zu Staub. Yusuke liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Der Staub wirbelte um ihn herum und legte sich auf seine Haut und seine Haare, die prompt die Farbe trockenen Strohs annahmen.  
  
"Was..?!", brachte Yusuke gerade noch hervor, ehe seine Augen vollends jede Menschlichkeit verloren. Seine Zähne wurden lang und spitz, seine Nägel wuchsen zu Krallen. Keiko seufzte leise und Yusukes Blick glitt zu ihrem Hals, während er sich die Lippen leckte.  
  
"Yusuke, tu es nicht!" Kurama wollte ihn an den Schultern packen, doch sogleich loderte um diesen eine derart finstere Aura auf, dass Kurama davor zurückschrak.  
  
"Idiot!" murmelte Hiei und zückte sein Schwert. Er ließ offen, ob er damit Kurama oder Yusuke meinte. Sein Gesicht war vor Anspannung verzerrt und das dritte Auge auf seiner Stirn öffnete sich. In diesem Augenblick fegte ein eiskalter Windstoß durch den Tunnel und ein dunkler Schatten schien über allem zu schweben.  
  
"Das hat keinen Sinn, Hiei", murmelte Kurama, dem trotz der Kühle der Schweiß in dicken Tropfen auf der Stirn stand. "Er spürt es nicht!"  
  
Tatsächlich schien Yusuke von der drohenden Atmosphäre im Tunnel unbeeindruckt zu sein. Er hatte seine Zähne fest zusammengebissen und seine Klauen strichen verlangend über Keikos weiche, runde Arme. Eine verzehrende Gier lag in dieser Bewegung, welche nichts mit der Liebe Yusukes zu dem Mädchen zu tun hatte. Das hier war älter, grausamer und sein Grinsen sprach zudem noch von einem Irrsinn, der einer Jahrhunderte langen Qual entsprang.  
  
"Was sollen wir tun?", knurrte Hiei und zwang sich, sein drittes Auge zu schließen. Die Kälte schwand und auch Piccolo und Vegeta hörten auf, mit den Zähnen zu klappern. "Ich kann ihm höchstens den Kopf abschlagen..."  
  
"Keine blöden Witze", sagte Piccolo und ging langsam auf Yusuke zu. Er sah, dass da immer noch ein Teil Menschlichkeit in der dämonischen Kreatur steckte. Dieser Teil sträubte sich, der uralten Seele Platz zu machen, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Doch wie es schien verlor der menschliche Teil immer mehr die Kontrolle über den Körper. Der Kopf beugte sich in kleinen Rucken immer tiefer und tiefer zu Keikos Nacken hinab.  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Kurama gespannt. Piccolo sah zu Vegeta und dieser verstand. "Sieh zu dass du nicht zu langsam bist", knurrte der Saiyajin.  
  
Der Namekianer nickte knapp. Da ging durch Yusukes Körper ein Schaudern, so als schüttle etwas Lästiges ab. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen dumpfen Schrei aus. Die Mundwinkel zurückgezogen fletschte er die Zähne wie ein Wolf.  
  
"Los!", schrie Piccolo. Er und Vegeta warfen sich gleichzeitig auf Yusuke. Piccolo entriss Keiko seinem Griff und warf sie in Vegetas Arme während er seinen Unterarm gleichzeitig zwischen Yusukes Kiefer rammte. Dieser konnte nicht mehr inne halten und biss mit aller Kraft zu. Das lila Blut strömte aus der Wunde und Piccolo kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Schmerz zu ignorieren, als er den Arm mit einem Ruck wieder los riss und ein Stück Fleisch in Yusukes Fängen hängen blieb. Dieser spuckte das grüne Zeug angewidert aus und brach röchelnd in die Knie, die Hände zitternd an den Hals gepresst, als verätze ihm der Geschmack Piccolos die Kehle.  
  
"So schlecht schmecke ich jetzt auch wieder nicht!", sagte dieser leicht pikiert. Betrachtete die graue Schicht auf Yusukes Haut und sah Kurama fragend an. Dieser nickte leicht, fischte einen Samen aus seinen Haaren und warf ihn vor Yusuke auf den Boden. Ein wenig Ermutigung von Kurama und eine dicke, fleischige Ranke schlängelte sich auf Yusuke zu. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wand sich dir Ranke um seinen Körper und bildete zahlreiche, birnenförmige Auswüchse, so groß wie Wassermelonen. "Jetzt, Hiei!", rief der Fuchsgeist dem Feuerdämon zu. Hiei ließ sich nicht lange bitten, sein Schwert sirrte durch die Luft, dass ihm Vegetas Augen kaum zu folgen vermochten und schlitzten binnen eines einzigen Atemzuges die nahezu dreißig großen Früchte auf. Aus diesen ergoss sich eine helle, grüne Flüssigkeit über Yusuke. Die Dusche riss ihn aus seiner Benommenheit und er wand sich in den Fängen der Ranke wie ein wildes Tier. Aber je mehr des weißen Staubes von ihm abgewaschen wurde, desto ruhiger wurde er. Das dämonische Leuchten schwand aus seinen Augen und zurück blieb der verzweifelte Blick eines Jungen, der sich selbst verabscheut. Im selben Moment verschwand Keikos Abbild aus Vegetas Armen, was dieser mit einem erleichterten Seufzer zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
"Offenbar ist an dir doch mehr dran, als es den Anschein hatte", knurrte Piccolo nicht unzufrieden und zupfte an einer der langen, hellen Haarsträhnen Yusukes.  
  
"Das Training der Alten ist wohl nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen", meine Vegeta. "Wollen wir eine kleine Runde austragen?"  
  
"Hört auf!" Mit einem Ruck sprengte Yusuke die Pflanzenfessel. Sein Körper zitterte. Die hellen Haare wurden wieder dunkel und die Markierungen auf seiner Haut verblassten. "Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn von ganzem Herzen!", murmelte er und hieb mit den nackten Fäusten auf den felsigen Boden. "Raishin war was er war", sagte Kurama sanft. "Du bist was du bist. Vergiss das nicht."  
  
"Klingt wie die Weissagung aus einem chinesischen Glückskeks", schnaubte Hiei und warf Yusuke einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Warum haben wir dich überhaupt mitgenommen, wenn du doch nur zu winseln anfängst, sobald es darauf ankommt, mit ganzer Kraft zu kämpfen?"  
  
"Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt!", fauchte Yusuke, sprang auf und funkelte Hiei an. "Ich winsle nicht und ich kann mit ganzer Kraft kämpfen. Das kann ich dir hier und jetzt beweisen!"  
  
"Moment mal, ihr zwei. Ich habe als erster um eine Runde gefragt!" drängte sich Vegeta dazwischen. "Daran wirst du keine Freude haben, solange dieser Waschlappen mit nur zehn Prozent kämpft", spottete Hiei. "Er macht sich ja bei dem Gedanken in die Hose, dass seine Kraft von einem dämonischen Gen stammt. Typisch Mensch, null Fähigkeiten, null Ahnung und null Mumm!"  
  
"Du verdammter...!", fluchte Yusuke, der bei jedem Wort wütender. Prompt erschienen die farbigen Zeichnungen wieder auf seiner Haut, doch im Gegensatz zu vorhin blieben seine Augen klar und seine Nägel wuchsen nicht zu Krallen. Der Schlag, den er Hiei ans Kinn verpasste hatte es in sich und schleuderte den kleinen Feuerdämon mehrere Meter in den Nebel hinein.  
  
"Siehst du, es geht doch!", lachte Kurama erleichtert und klopfte dem verdutzten Yusuke auf die Schulter. "Du hast die Kraft benutzt, ohne deine Menschlichkeit zu verlieren. Genau das meinte ich vorhin. Du bist nicht Raishins Wiedergeburt, egal ob man dich das damals glauben machen wollte. Die stärkere Seite an dir ist immer noch die menschliche und ohne fiese Tricks wie diesen Staub und dein schlechtes Gewissen, dass du ihm damals nicht helfen konnte, kann man sie nicht überwinden." Für einige Augenblicke stand Yusuke ganz ruhig da und die Spannung wich aus seinem Körper und er rieb sich verlegen grinsend am Hinterkopf. "Ich schätze, ich habe wohl etwas übertrieben reagiert." "Das kann man wohl sagen", knurrte Hiei, der sich sein schmerzendes Kiefer rieb. "Das war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass du mich ungestraft geschlagen hast. Das nächste Mal klatsch ich dich dafür an die Wand."  
  
"Heißt das, ich muss mich hinten anstellen?", fragte Vegeta unzufrieden. Zu gerne hätte er seine Macht gegen jene des halbdämonischen Yusuke getestet. "Immerhin bin ich Gast und hätte also Vorrang."  
  
"Im Augenblick wird keiner von uns sich mit einem anderen schlagen, außer mit sich selbst", sprach Piccolo ein Machtwort. "Oder habt ihr vergessen, dass wir irgendwann am anderen Ende dieses verfluchten Tunnels wieder rauskommen sollten?"  
  
"Sag Piccolo", warf Kurama ein, ehe Vegeta protestieren konnte, "bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder wird deine Haut immer heller?" Der Namekianer hob eine Hand, betrachtete den Handrücken genau und seufzte. "Sieht fast danach aus."  
  
"Wonach?", fragte Hiei misstrauisch.  
  
"Ich kann zwar eine gewisse Zeit in dunklen Gebäuden aushalten, aber im Grunde bin ich durch meine Pflanzlichen Anlangen auf Tageslicht angewiesen. Im Moment ist es noch nicht kritisch."  
  
"Wie habt ihr Namekianer jemals Raumfahrt betreiben können?", fragte Vegeta kopfschüttelnd. "Spezielle Beleuchtung in den Raumschiffen", sagte Piccolo.  
  
"Wann wird es denn kritisch und was passiert dann?", warf Hiei ein. Diese neuen Verbündeten machten mehr Ärger als sie Nutzen brachten.  
  
"Vorläufig laufe ich sozusagen auf Nachtbetrieb", erwiderte Piccolo locker. "Erst wenn wir ein oder zwei Wochen hier drin stecken, werde ich langsam ziemlich hungrig werden. Wir haben nicht zufällig Proviant dabei, oder?"  
  
Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. "Aber wir werden ja keine Woche brauchen um die andere Seite zu erreichen", sagte Yusuke zuversichtlich.  
  
"Nicht wenn wir weiter hier rum stehen und schwatzen." Hiei war ihnen schon wieder ein paar Schritte voraus und mit einem Blick auf Vegeta fügte er noch hinzu: "Aber vielleicht möchte jemand wegen seiner kurzen Beine schon schlapp machen."  
  
Vegeta blitzte böse zurück, sagte aber nichts. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke, welche böse Überraschung der Nebel für ihn bereithalten mochte. Und nicht nur er: Auch Kurama und Piccolo sahen sehr nachdenklich drein....  
  
..................................................  
  
Die Ebene schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Obwohl Goku so rasch flog wie seine geringen Reserven es erlaubten, obwohl er sicher war, bei jedem Atemzug viele Meter hinter sich zu lassen, rückte der Vorhang augenscheinlich kein bisschen näher. Ein leises Stöhnen zeigte ihm, dass sein Ballast langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
  
"Wieder unter den Lebenden?", scherzte Goku, als sich Doguros Augenlider langsam hoben. "Was... Wo?", murmelte dieser offenbar noch immer ziemlich groggy. Goku entschied, dass er eine Pause brauchte und landete vorsichtig auf der Aschgrauen Ebene. Doguro schaffte es mit Mühe, aufrecht zu stehen.  
  
"Wir sind beide ziemlich am Ende, wie?" Der Saiyajin rieb sich die Stirn und starrte auf den flimmernden Vorhang. Irgendwann würden sie sicher dort ankommen.  
  
Sein Begleiter atmete tief durch. "Warum ...?", fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Warum was?", fragte Goku zurück. "Warum wir jetzt hier sind? Weil wir dahin wollen!" und er wies auf den Vorhang. "Allerdings scheint hier etwas mit den Distanzen faul zu sein." Er sah den anderen Mann an. "Hast du eine Ahnung, warum wir nicht und nicht näher ran kommen?"  
  
"Das meinte ich nicht", Doguro wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sah Goku direkt an. "Warum hast du mich mitgeschleppt?"  
  
"Weil das mein Job ist. Schon vergessen, dass wir dich brauchen?"  
  
"Mich? Mich braucht niemand. Ich bin ein Ungeheuer...."  
  
Goku seufzte. "Schau mal", sagte er und packte Doguro an den Schultern. "Ich habe dir gegenüber Vegeta erwähnt, oder? Der hat sich nicht mit ein paar Individuen abgegeben, der hat ganze Planeten in die Luft gejagt mitsamt deren Bevölkerung. Trotzdem würde ich ihn sofort an meine Seite wünschen, wenn es ginge. Er hat sich nämlich geändert. Es gibt Menschen, die ihm viel bedeuten und die er um jeden Preis beschützen würde. Daher ist er zur Stelle, wenn man ihn braucht und das zählt mehr als vergangene Sünden. Würde ... würde es helfen, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, all jene, die du getötet hast und die es nicht verdient haben, wieder ins Leben zu rufen?"  
  
Doguros Augen weiteten sich. "Damit treibt man keine Scherze", sagte er rau.  
  
"Ich scherze nicht." Goku erzählte ihm von den Dragonballls. "Wir werden drei Wünsche haben, einen gegen diese Auslöschung und zwei weitere. Davon können wir einen für dich verwenden. Wenn es mit der Auslöschung funktioniert, dann auch mit der Wiederbelebung."  
  
Für einen Moment schimmerte sowas wie Hoffnung in den schmerzerfüllten Augen, doch dann blickten sie zur Seite. "Das macht meine Schuld, sie getötet zu haben, nicht geringer." Seine Hand krampfte sich zur Faust. "Rette dich selbst Goku und lass mich zurück. Ich bin nicht wie dieser Vegeta."  
  
"So?" Goku ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder und verschränkte die Arme. "Dann erzähl mir doch mal, wie du so bist. Oder gewesen bist, als du noch gelebt hast. Und ich erzähle dir von Vegeta..."  
  
...............................  
  
Mit einem angewiderten Laut schleuderte Marami den Körper eines bullig wirkenden Dämonen gegen die Wand. Das war nun schon der dritte, der sich an sie heran gemacht hatte, in der Hoffnung, ihr Partner zu werden. Es war sein Pech, dass Marami trotz ihres Sieges im Turnier eine furchtbar schlechte Laune hatte. Der einzige, dessen Meinung ihr etwas bedeutete, hatte ihren Sieg gering geachtet. Sie sah auf die Lache aus lila Blut hinab, die sich unter dem Körper des unglücklichen Freiers sammelte. Warum? Warum zog sie solche Nieten an und keine brauchbaren Typen? Firozz war der einzige, dessen Kräfte ihr Sorgen machten, aber sein Sinn für die Weiblichkeit war der einer mumifizierten Dörrpflaume. Ihn interessierte nur Macht, und Getsecos Untergang...  
  
Sie sollte sich nicht beschweren, immerhin hatte sie sich Firozz angeschlossen, weil dessen Machtgier der ihren entsprach, aber seit sie durch einen Zufall einen flüchtigen Blick auf Getecos Gesicht hinter dem Schleier hatte werfen können, kreisten ihre Gedanken nur noch um seine perfekten Züge. Für Firozz würde sie immer nur ein Werkzeug sein. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie vor dem Eingang des Spiegelsaales und drückte die Türe auf. Wie erwartet war der Saal leer. Die makellosen Spiegel blitzen im kalten Licht der blauen Kugeln, welche in einem grobmaschigen Netz an der Decke gehalten wurden.  
  
Sobald Getseco diesen Raum betrat, um die Spiegel zu aktivieren würde einer von ihnen, sie wusste genau welcher, die Falle zuschnappen lassen, die Firozz in die Wege geleitet hatte. Es würde langsam gehen, aber das Ende war unausweichlich. Natürlich nur solange Getseco nicht gewarnt war. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verließ Marami den Saal wieder. Noch wankte sie in ihrem Entschluss, Firozz zu hintergehen. Andererseits, wäre das natürlich die ideale Gelegenheit, Getseco vor Augen zu führen, wer am wertvollsten und am loyalsten war und wen er besser nie wieder von seiner Seite lassen sollte. Im Augenblick war Firozz vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Büsche nach schlagkräftigen Dämonen abzuklopfen, die er Getseco als Ersatz für die im Turnier getöteten präsentieren wollte. Er würde ihr nicht in die Quere kommen. Seldot und Jiroh, Firozz Handlanger schmollten noch immer, weil sie an dem Turnier nicht hatten teilnehmen dürfen. Firozz hatte sie losgeschickt, außerhalb der schon versammelten Armee Kämpfer anzuwerben. Zwar hatten die anderen drei Dämonenherrscher ihre Gebiete abgeriegelt, in der Hoffnung die Auslöschung so fern halten zu können, aber es gab genug freie Dämonen, die keinem von ihnen Treue geschworen hatten und nun draußen herumirrten. Getseco wusste sehr wohl, dass keiner der drei anderen sich in seinen Angriff auf das Jenseits einmischen würde. Nicht weil sie ihn (Maramis Ansicht nach zurecht) fürchteten, sondern weil sie es Enma überlassen wollten, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen. Trotz des Nichts waren sie immer noch der Ansicht, dass Koenmas kleine Truppe es mit Getseco und seinen Getreuen aufnehmen konnte. Marami bog auf den Gang zum Thronsaal ein. Ihr war nur recht, dass Firozz ihr aufgetragen hatte, Getseco zu beschäftigen, damit dieser ihm noch etwas Zeit ließ, seine Aufgabe zu beenden. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war der Thronsaal jedoch leer. Sie fragte einen der stumpfsinnigen Wächterdämonen nach Getsecos Verbleib, doch der konnte ihr auch nicht helfen. Eine Weile lang suchte sie die Festung nach ihm ab, vergeblich. Langsam wurde sie wütend und ihr lief die Zeit davon. Daher entschloss sie sich, eine Methode anzuwenden, die sie eigentlich verabscheute, da sie dadurch für eine gewisse Zeit völlig wehrlos war. Der beste Platz dafür war ihr eigenes Quartier und sie verschloss die Türe dreifach, ehe sie mit dem Ritual begann. Auf ihrem Bett liegend versetzte sie sich in Trance und löste ihr Bewusstsein von ihrem Körper. Sogleich wurde es eins mit dem Schatten unter ihrem Bett. Diese Fähigkeit des Schattenwanderns hatte ihr in der Vergangenheit manch nützliche Informationen gebracht. Freie Bewusstseinswanderung besaß mehr Möglichkeiten, aber durch ihr Springen von Schatten zu Schatten konnte sie selbst den feinsten Spürsinnen andrer Dämonen entgehen. Zunächst war auch diese Art der Suche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke, La'irs Quartier zu besuchen. Dieser Wurm von einem Menschen war ihr schon immer zuwider gewesen und nicht mal seine beachtliche Fähigkeit der Extinktion hob seinen Wert in ihren Augen. Sie konnte verstehen, dass ihn Getseco aus Vorsicht am Leben ließ und dass er ihn gerne quälte, war sattsam bekannt. Jedoch was sich ihr offenbarte, als sie ihr Bewusstsein mit dem Schatten von La'irs grob gezimmerten Kleiderschrank verschmolz, hätte sie in realer Form abwechselnd rot und blass werden lassen. Blass vor Schreck und rot vor Wut, versteht sich.  
  
La'ir lag mit geschlossenen Augen wehrlos und ausgepumpt neben Getseco.. Dem Geruch nach, der wie schweres Parfüm in der Luft hing, hatte sich der Dämonenfürst mehr als einmal ausgetobt. Was Maramis sorgfältig gehegtem Traum den Todesstoß versetzte, war weniger die Tatsache, dass Getseco mit diesem Menschen das Bett geteilt hatte, als vielmehr der Ausdruck auf dem schönen, sonst so kalten Gesicht. Es war kein Lächeln in seinen Augen und um seinen Mund, aber doch ein leiser Hauch von Zufriedenheit. Er hatte sich von La'ir genommen, was eigentlich sie, Marami, ihm hatte geben wollen. Wärme, Leidenschaft und Vergnügen.  
  
La'ir machte eine schwache, abwehrende Bewegung, so als wollt er andeuten, dass er nicht mehr konnte, doch Getsecos Hunger war noch immer nicht gestillt. "Sträube dich nicht", konnte Marami den Fürsten murmeln hören, "noch habe ich nicht genug von dir. Sei dem Schicksal dafür dankbar." La'ir schlug die Augen auf und statt dumpfer Verzweiflung, die Marami zu sehen erwartete, lag ein seltsames Staunen darin, wie als ob er es selbst nicht begreifen konnte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Seine schwachen, menschlichen Finger krallten sich im schweißfeuchten Laken fest, als Gesteco seine Lippen über die weiße Haut seiner Schultern wandern ließ und mit den Zähnen kleine, rote Male darauf drückte. "Du bist mir ausgeliefert, egal wie sehr du dich wehrst", schnurrte Getseco und Marami spürte förmlich, wie sehr im dieser Gedanke gefiel. "Du bist wie ein hilfloser, kleiner Vogel in den Klauen eines Drachen. Du glaubst, dagegen kämpfen zu müssen, dass er dich verschlingt, dabei will der Drache doch nur eines..." Seine Hand glitt nach vorne, strich über La'irs glatte Brust, die sich bereits wieder heftig hob und senkte, abwärts, dort wo das zweite zerknüllte Laken über ihren Hüften lag. La'ir biss sich auf die Lippen und konnte dennoch einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, den Getseco mir einem gierigen Kuss von den Lippen trank. Wie sehr er es genoss, dieses Gefühl der Macht, einer Macht, die nichts mit seiner überlegenen Kraft zu tun hatte.  
  
Oh ja, er hatte Liebhaber gehabt, so viele an der Zahl, dass er sich weder ihrer Gesichter noch ihrer Stimmen erinnerte. Doch sie alle, Dämonen reinen Blutes, hatten nichts gegeben, ohne eine Belohnung zu erwarten, einen Dank, eine Beförderung... Keiner hatte sein Bett lebend verlassen, denn Getseco ließ sich nicht ausnutzen, von niemandem.  
  
Hier und jetzt jedoch spürte er, dass diese einsame, verdammte Seele an seiner Seite nichts forderte, sondern sich nur dem Augenblick ergab und unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten zu einer Leidenschaft erblühte, deren Kraft den Dämonenfürsten selbst erstaunte.  
  
Unter ihm der junge Körper wand sich, eine einsame Träne stahl sich aus La'irs Augenwinkel und zog eine silberhelle Spur über das hektisch gerötete Gesicht. Er wollte es nicht spüren, dieses Brennen, diese sehnsuchtsvolle Verlangen nach mehr. Warum war er denn in diese Unterwelt gekommen? Doch nur um sie zu rächen, das Mädchen, das ihm mehr bedeutet hatte wie alle anderen. Zwar hatten sie nie auch nur einen Kuss getauscht, aber ihre Wärme hatte sich tief in sein Herz eingegraben. Ein Herz, das dabei war die Erinnerung an sie zu verraten, das schwach, wehrlos und offen da lag, genauso wie sein Körper über den er jede Kontrolle verloren hatte.  
  
Getseco spürte den Widerstand, spürte das Ringen des Jungen mit sich selbst und seine lockenden Berührungen wurden stärker, drängender. Ein schmaler Blutsfaden rann aus La'irs Mundwinkel, so fest hatten sich seine Zähne in die Unterlippe gegraben. Verhalten lachend beugte der Dämon sich vor und leckte die Blutspur fort. Seine Zunge strich über den äußeren Rand des Ohrläppchens seines Opfers und seine spitzen Zähne bissen zu, neckend und vorsichtig. "Willst du dass ich aufhöre?", murmelte er, seines Sieges sicher. "Willst du dass ich jetzt gehe und dich zurück lasse, so...?" Und wieder setzte er sein Wissen und sein Gespür ein, eine kleine Berührung nur, aber sie traf erneut einen Nervenpunkt, der einen Schauer der Verzückung durch La'irs erhitzten Körper jagte. "Nein... nicht aufhören", hörte La'ir sich zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen betteln. Er war nicht mehr er selbst, war nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers, seiner Wünsche, seines Herzens ...  
  
Angewidert zog Marami ihr Bewusstsein aus dem Schatten des Schrankes zurück, sprang zurück in ihr Gemach, wo sie ihren Geist in ihren regungslosen Körper senkte. Wenig später schlug sie die Augen auf und starrte an die graue, grob behauene Steindecke. So war das also. Gesteco hatte ihr Angebot, das sie ihm an Ende des Turniers mit einem einzigen Blick dargeboten hatte, mit eine Fingerschnippen abgelehnt, weil er sich lieber mit diesem Wurm vergnügte. Allein bei dem Gedanken, sich mit diesem widerlichen, menschlichen Schwächling einzulassen musste sie würgen. Und er hatte La'ir nicht einfach missbraucht und gebrochen, wie es einem Dämon gebührte, nein er war zärtlich zu ihm und hatte ihm sogar sein Gesicht gezeigt. Marami sprang auf und lief hastig auf und ab. Sollte sie La'ir einfach auslöschen, ihm sein wertloses Herz herausreißen und es vor Getsecos Augen auffressen?  
  
Nein, es könnte den Herrscher wütend machen, wenn sie sein Haustier, Spielzeug oder was La'ir auch immer für ihn war, umbrachte. Eine direkte, offene Konfrontation würde sie auf jeden Fall verlieren. Und da war auch die Sache mit der Auslöschung, sie hatte keine Lust diesem Phänomen zum Opfer zu fallen, sollte es nach La'irs Tod außer Kontrolle geraten. Ihr Plan, sich Getsecos Respekt und Zuneigung durch den Verrat an Firozz zu verdienen war jedenfalls zu Asche geworden. Sie hielt inne. Firozz Plan .. aber ja, sie würde ihn an seiner Stelle in die Tat umsetzen und danach... Geduldig harrte sie vor Getsecos Quartier aus, bis dieser von seinem Amüsement zurückkehrte. Der Dämonenherrscher war in Gedanken noch halb bei La'ir und wie dieser einfach das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Menschen waren einfach zu fragil, besonders dieser.  
  
Es musste sich doch etwas dagegen machen lassen, er hätte gerne noch länger seinen Spaß gehabt. Andererseits, früher oder später würde er La'ir töten, aber bis dahin würde er seine Spielchen mit ihm treiben, auf mehr als nur eine Art und Weise...  
  
Es war ihm fast recht, dass Marami ihn vor dem Quartier ansprach, so hatte er Ablenkung. "Ist Firozz mit seiner Musterung schon durch?", fragte er Marami.  
  
"Noch nicht ganz, verehrter Fürst", erwiderte Marami mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie hatte früh gelernt, ihre geheimsten Gedanken und Gefühle tief in ihrem inneren zu verbergen. "Mir kam nur der Gedanke, dass Ihr vielleicht gern den Spiegelraum ausprobieren würdet. So könntet ihr euch einen Überblick verschaffen."  
  
"Hmm...", Getseco fuhr mit der Hand unter den Schleier und kratzte sich am Kinn. "Keine üble Idee, ich könnte Firozz damit schocken, dass ich schon im Vornherein weiß, wie viele brauchbare Kämpfer er zusammen hat treiben können." Und er könnte auch einen Blick in La'irs Quartier tun. Ob der Mensch inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen war?  
  
Als er den Spiegelsaal betrat, blieb Marami mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung draußen vor der Türe stehen. Ihm fiel das nicht auf, denn die Macht der Spiegel antwortete sowieso nur seinem Ruf und das Wissen des Herrschers ist nicht für die Dienerschaft gedacht.  
  
Langsam und bedächtig schloss Marami die Türe und lehnte sich von außen dagegen. Gleich würde es passieren. Eins ... zwei ... drei .... vier ... Kein Donnerschlag, kein Grollen, keine Blitze. Nur ein schmerzvolles Wimmern, ein Laut voller Schmerz und Furcht. Dann war es totenstill. Mit einem Grinsen riss sie Türe wieder auf, wohl wissend, welcher Anblick sie erwartete.  
  
......................................................  
  
"Und dann hat sich Vegeta in Bulma verliebt und ist offenbar ein guter Familienvater geworden, wenn man sich klein Trunks so anschaut. Um es kurz zu machen, es hat etwas gedauert, aber er ist auf Weg der Besserung", beendete Goku seine Erzählung. "Und gegen das, was angerichtet hat, bist du ein Chorknabe."  
  
"Uranai Baba hat mir erklärt, dass Enma von Anfang an unsicher war, ob er Vegeta wirklich in die Verdammnis schicken soll. Es lag zwar eine große Schuld auf der einen Waagschale, und nur wenig wirklich Gutes auf der anderen, aber das Meiste an bösen Taten beging er, weil er nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt hatte, als die Grausamkeit seiner Leute unter der Fuchtel Freezers. Er war nicht zu einem guten Menschen, sondern zu einer Tötungsmaschine erzogen worden. Was ist mit dir? Bist du als Mensch oder als Dämon grausamer gewesen?"  
  
"Als Dämon", sagte Doguro ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern. Er sah in die Ferne und vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte wieder jener Tag auf, wo er und seine Truppe im Turnier siegten. Sein Bruder hatte als erstes die Idee gehabt, als Preis eine Verwandlung vom Menschen zum Dämonen zu fordern. Körperlich eher ein Schwächling hatte sein Bruder so durch seine neuen Fähigkeiten den bislang verborgenen Hang zu unmenschlichem Sadismus ausleben können. Und was war mit ihm? Er war eigentlich nicht auf das vorbereitet gewesen, was sein neues Ich an Macht mit sich brachte. Anfangs entsetzt über die Leichtigkeit mit der Menschen wie Dämonen hinzumetzeln vermochte, hatte die dämonische Seite mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über ihn gewonnen und geblieben war ihm nur der Wunsch, dem endlich ein Ende machen zu können. Ein Ende im Kampf. So nötig der Mord an Genkai auch gewesen war, ihr Tod hatte ihn hoffnungsloser und leerer denn je zurück gelassen. Ihm eine leichte Strafe auferlegen? Das wäre ihm wie eine Verhöhnung seiner Opfer, besonders aber Genkais vorgekommen. Die ewige Verdammnis, Qual ohne Ende, das allein war der Preis, den er zahlen wollte, auch wenn Genkai von Yusuke und seinem Team am Ende des Turniers wieder unter die Lebenden gewünscht worden war.  
  
Goku beobachtete sein lebhaft wechselndes Mienenspiel und nickte. Dieser Sturkopf würde noch begreifen, dass es wichtiger war, jetzt zu helfen, statt irgendeine nutzlose Tortur als Buße zu sehen. Plötzlich befiel ihn ein unangenehmes Gefühl und Doguro griff sich stöhnend an die Stirn, wo sein Verdammniszeichen prangte. Die scharfen Augen des Sayajins hatten keine Mühe die roten, schwarzen und grauen Gestalten auszumachen, die sich in einer schier endlosen Linien von fern auf sie zu bewegten.  
  
"Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!", stöhnte er und stand mühsam auf. "Schon wieder diese Schreckgespenster!"  
  
"Du musst dich in Sicherheit bringen!", drängte Doguro und gab ihm einen Stoß auf die schwarze Grenze zu.  
  
"Nicht ohne dich", erklärte Goku kategorisch mit dem ihm eigenen Stursinn. "Du musst dir verzeihen und dann sind wir im Nu weg."  
  
"Ich kann mir aber nicht verzeihen!", brüllte Doguro frustriert zurück. "Ich bin ein Verbrecher, ich bin der Dämon, als der ich all diese Morde beging!"  
  
"Bist du nicht!", brüllte Goku nicht minder wütend zurück. "Oder hast du in der ganzen Hölle einen einzigen Dämon gesehen? Du kannst zwar als Seele wieder auf die dämonischen Kräfte zurückgreifen, die du im Leben mal hattest, aber du wirst gerichtet wie ein Mensch!" Goku wunderte sich, warum er solche Dinge so klar sehen und in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass ihm Koenma mehr mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte als nur das falsche Stigma eines Verbrechers. "Und als Mensch hast du diese Untaten nicht begangen, beziehungsweise nur wenige davon und für die hast du längst genug gebüßt. Der Dämon kann nicht gerichtet werden, weil er den Sinn der Buße nicht begreift, genauso wenig wie eine Katze begreifen würde, dass man sie fürs Mäusefangen bestraft. Du kannst dem Dämon ruhig weiterhin gram sein, aber verzeihe deiner schwachen, menschlichen Seele endlich, dass sie ihn nicht zurückhalten konnte!"  
  
Die Wächter drifteten lautlos immer näher und näher. Ihr Ziel war ganz klar Doguro, der aussah, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Ein kleiner Anstoß noch ... Goku holte tief Luft: "Wenn du jetzt nicht endlich aus deinem Winkel kommst, sie uns kriegen und dadurch der Sieg gegen die Dämonen unmöglich wird... Dann hast du wirklich diese Torturen verdient, denn dann werden Unzählige grausam umkommen und das nur, weil du dich egoistisch in deinem kleinen Schmerz gesuhlt hast, statt zu handeln, du Waschlappen!"  
  
Wie in Trance kämpfte sich Doguro wieder in die Höhe. Seine Finger betasteten das Symbol. "Ich ... ich..."  
  
Goku zupfte den Kristall aus seinen Haaren und drückte ihn Doguro in die Hand. "Ich bin im Moment zu schwach, um noch mal gegen dich zu kämpfen. Wenn du also darauf warten willst, dass sie dich wieder unter ihre Kontrolle bekommen und auf mich hetzen, nur zu."  
  
"Das wird nicht geschehen", sagte Doguro ruhig. Obwohl es ihn verdammt viel Kraft kostete, seine Hand zu bewegen wie er es wollte und nicht wie Wünsche der Wächter es befahlen (er spürte dass sie trotz der Entfernung fast wieder in der Lage waren, ihn als Marionette zu missbrauchen). *Ich muss es tun, ich muss versuchen, soviel wieder gut zu machen, von dem was der Dämon in mir getan hat, wie irgend möglich. Dieses Mal bin ich am Ruder und bestimme, wohin gesteuert wird.* Unter seinen Fingern zerbrach der Kristall, die Tropfen trafen das Siegel und dieses fiel ab.  
  
Die Wächter kamen ins Stocken. *Seine Seele gehört uns!* Das gedankliche Wutgeheul der Wächter war wie Peitschenhiebe so scharf und schneidend. Goku und Doguro krümmten sich unter der erdrückenden Wut, die wie eine Woge über ihnen zusammenschlug und ihnen den Atem raubte. Unfähig sich zu rühren und davon zu laufen, starrten sie dem Unheil entgegen.  
  
*Verdammt! Wir waren so nahe dran!*, dachte Goku. Die Wächter waren bis auf etwa zweihundert Meter herangekommen. Zwischen ihren Händen, die wie Schatten aus den weiten Ärmeln ihrer Kutten ragten sammelte sich düstere Energie, wie glosende Finsternis.  
  
"Bis hierher und nicht weiter, wie?", quetschte Doguro zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Mit größter Anstrengung schob er sich zwischen die Wächter und Goku. "Viel wird es nicht nützen, sorry." "Schon wieder im Opfermodus?", spöttelte Goku. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben. "Aber klar doch!", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, streckte die Hand aus und packte Doguro an der Schulter. Der blickte zurück und sah, dass Goku die Augen geschlossen hatte. *Hat er sich also auch in sein Schicksal ergeben*, dachte der groß gewachsene Mann und sah wieder zu den Wächtern zurück. "Worauf wartet ihr noch?!", rief er laut.  
  
Wie zur Antwort gaben die Wächter die Energie frei und das Verderben raste auf die beiden zu. *Ich hätte dich gern noch einmal gesehen, Genkai*, dachte er und wandte den Blick nicht ab. "Hab ihn!", kam es in diesem Moment von Goku. Doguro spürte, wie dessen Finger sich fester in seine Schulter krallten und dann...  
  
Ende des achten Teils 


	9. Son Gokous zweites Jenseitsabenteuer Tei...

Neuntes Kapitel  
  
Innere Stimmen  
  
"Und deshalb verfügen Wir, dass alle noch nicht betroffenen Gebiete jene Seelen aufnehmen, die dem Nichts entronnen sind. Weiters werden alle Gebiete, welche dem Nichts am nächsten sind, evakuiert", diktierte Koenma mit entschlossener Stimme, während er auf dem Schreitisch hin und her schritt. Sein rundes Babygesicht war sehr ernst und er hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt.  
  
Der grüne Dämon wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und kratzte sich zwischen den Hörnern. Dieses Dekret würde im Reich der Seelen viel Unfrieden stiften, vor allem da der Raum immer enger und enger wurde. Schon jetzt gab es hundertfach Alarm aus der Menschenwelt, dass sich viele Seelen einfach an die Oberfläche verzogen hatten und sich an bestimmten heiligen Orten, besonders Shinto Schreinen und Buddhistischen Tempeln sammelten, zum Schrecken jener sensibler Menschen, die sich beim Beten plötzlich durchscheinender Gesellschaft gegenüber sahen.  
  
Koenma war längst am Ende seiner Weisheit angelangt und sein Vater, der mächtige Enma versuchte auf seine Art das Nichts einzudämmen. Koenma war sich nicht sicher, ob das Nichts ohne König Enmas Bemühungen nicht schon längst mehr vom Jenseits verschlungen hätte. Auf jeden Fall war er dankbar, dass sein Vater alle Hände voll zu tun hatte und offenbar zu beschäftigt war, um nach einem Schuldigen für das ganze Dilemma zu suchen.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sich Koenma in den Sessel fallen und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Obwohl er sich nicht einer konkreten Schuld bewusst war, konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er die Anwesenheit dieses fehlgeleiteten, begabten Menschen hätte früher merken müssen. War es nicht seine Aufgabe, zu verhindern dass sich Jenseits und Diesseits mischten? Hatte er damals nicht deshalb Yusuke und seine Freunde als Team ins Rennen geschickt um ein Übergreifen des Jenseits bzw. der Dämonenwelt auf die Welt der Menschen zu verhindern? War er zu sehr darauf bedacht gewesen, die Menschen vor den Seelen und Dämonen zu schützen und hatte vergessen, dass auch umgekehrt eine Katastrophe möglich war? Yusuke, Kuwabara und andere Menschen hatten bereits die Grenze übertreten. Menschen waren unberechenbar, er hätte besser aufpassen müssen...  
  
"War das alles, Koenma-sama?", fragte der Dämon vorsichtig und klemmte sich den Stift hinter das Ohr.  
  
Koenma schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und hüpfte vom Sessel. Ein wenig Konzentration und er war wieder der gut aussehende Junge. Er öffnete die geheime Kammer und entnahm das goldene Namenssiegel seines Vaters. Neben dem schwarzen Video und der Goldenen DVD war dies ein weiterer äußerst kostbarer Gegenstand, der schon einmal zu einem von Yusukes Abenteuern geführt hatte. Auch damals hatte es hoffnungslos ausgesehen und dennoch... dass das Siegel wieder an seinem Platz lag, war doch schon Beweis, dass Menschen zu unglaublichen Dingen fähig waren. Mit etwas mehr Hoffnung drückte er das Siegel auf das Dokument. Im selben Augenblick erschienen unzählige Kopien davon in allen Gebieten des Jenseits. Sie klebten sich selbst an Felsen, Mauern und Bäume, sodass jede Seele von Koenmas Anordnungen erfuhr und sich danach richten konnte. "Danke, das war vorerst alles", sagte Koenma und schickte den Schreibdämonen fort.  
  
Er blickte auf den Stapel von Dokumenten, der noch gesiegelt werden musste. Nicht mit dem goldenen Siegel, sondern mit dem roten, seinem eigenen. Doch wie so oft fehlte ihm die Lust, auch nur eines der Blätter in die Hand zu nehmen. Zu sehr lag die jetzige Krise auf seiner Seele. Wie von selbst glitt seine Hand zu der Fernbedienung, die er zuvor extra wegen dem Dekret zur Seite gelegt hatte. Seine Finger fanden rasch die Knöpfe und vor ihm tauchten die verseuchten Gegenden, eine nach der anderen auf. Fünfunddreißig Prozent des Jenseits waren verschwunden. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis selbst der Palast nicht mehr war?  
  
In diesem Augenblick tat es einen Knall und zwei schwere Körper plumpsten vor seinem Schreibtisch auf den Boden. Koenma ließ vor Schreck die Fernbedienung fallen. Er beugte sich über die Tischplatte. "Was soll das?", fragte er unwirsch, doch jede weitere Bemerkung blieb ihm im Halse stecken.  
  
Goku und Doguro lagen regungslos auf den grau polierten Steinplatten, Blut rann aus zahlreichen Wunden und sie atmeten schwach und unregelmäßig. "Du liebes Bisschen!", hauchte Koenma und umrundete den Schreibtisch. Vor den beiden schwer verletzten Gestalten ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder und nahm den Schnuller aus seinem Mund. Wie schon damals in jener Höhle, wo Yusuke den Kampf schon verloren hatte und er, Koenma, glaubte an seiner Stelle dem Schrecken Einhalt gebieten zu müssen, leuchtete der geheimnisvolle Gegenstand, der nur auf den ersten Blick wie ein Schnuller aussah, auf. Die Kräfte, die Koenma die ganze Zeit über in ihn hatte fließen lassen, gab er zu einem kleinen Teil wieder frei und grünes, heilsames Licht hüllte den Saiyajin und den Dämon ein. Ihre Wunden schlossen sich, ihre Atemzüge wurden ruhig und tief und eine gesunde Farbe kehrte in ihre vormals graue Haut zurück.  
  
Goku war der erste, der seine Augen aufschlug. Er gähnte ungeniert und streckte sich. "Koenma", fragte er verwundert, drehte seine Arme und fuhr sich über das Gesicht, "gibt es hier auch magische Bohnen?"  
  
"Nein, aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten kann ich auch", sagte Koenma und lächelte. "Gute Arbeit Goku, du hast Doguro den Klauen der Hölle entrissen."  
  
"Werden sie nicht hier nach mir suchen?", mischte sich Doguro ein und richtete sich langsam auf. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so einfach aufgeben, so wie sie hinter mir her waren."  
  
"Die Aufgabe der Höllenwärter endet an der Grenze der Hölle", sagte Koenma. "Gut möglich, dass sie mich mit Protestschreiben eindecken, aber du warst nur eine Seele von vielen, die dort büßen müssen. Außerdem ist auch die Hölle nicht gefeit gegen das Nichts. Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, müsste gleich mal der erste Randbereich der Hölle Löcher bekommen."  
  
"Dann gibt es diese Bedrohung also wirklich", murmelte Doguro und stemmte sich hoch. Sein Blick glitt über die Bildschirme, welche die betroffenen Gebiete zeigten. "Und wie geht es weiter?"  
  
Koenmas Blick glitt über die betroffenen Gesichter der beiden Männer. Waren sie schon soweit? Seine Hand griff nach der Fernbedienung und er schaltete die beiden letzten Schirme ein. Der eine zeigte die Blutfestung, den Sitz ihrer Feinde, die andere einen dunklen Höhleneingang in einem Wald.  
  
Wie erwartet konzentrierten sich die beiden Kämpfer zuerst auf den Feind. Die riesigen Mengen von Dämonen die in grotesk aussehenden Zelten und Hütten rings um die Burg campierten war nicht zu übersehen.  
  
"Ihr werdet euch da durch kämpfen müssen, um an den Kern des Übels vordringen zu können", sagte Koenma ruhig. "Das sind zwar keine Dämonen der Klasse A, aber ihre Zahl allein könnte euch in Gefahr bringen. Vor allem, da ihr beide ziemlich aus dem Training seid."  
  
"Wir haben gerade erst die Hölle hinter uns gelassen", sagte Goku zuversichtlich. "Das schaffen wir schon."  
  
"Ach ja?" Koenma trat vor die beiden hin. Sie überragten ihn bei weitem. Ohne ein Zeichen von Furcht holte er kurz aus und seine rechte Faust traf den massigen Oberkörper Doguors genau über dem Brustbein. Normalerweise hätte das Doguro kaum gespürt und als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue spöttisch gehoben. Doch im Augenblick war er weit unter dem, was er selbst in seiner Zeit als Mensch an Kraft hatte aufbieten können. Der Schlag Koenmas ließ ihn röchelnd in die Knie brechen und nach Luft schnappen.  
  
Goku starrte seinen neu gewonnen Kampfgefährten lediglich ungläubig an, dann wanderte sein Blick auf Koenmas Faust. Konnte dieser schmächtige Bursche so viel Kampfkraft getarnt haben? Er kam nicht dazu, sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn schon wandte sich Enma ihm zu. Ehe er reagieren konnte, traf Koenmas Faust sein Brustbein an der gleichen Stelle und mit verwundert aufgerissenen Augen ging er nach Luft schnappend in die Knie.  
  
"So, ihr beiden Helden", sagte der Sohn des Königs der Unterwelt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, "und jetzt möchte ich noch einmal hören, dass ihr in eurem Zustand eine ganze Dämonenarmee vernichten könnt."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst mal etwas essen", keuchte Goku. "Ich habe seit meinem Tod keine anständige Mahlzeit gehabt. Kein Wunder, dass ich immer schwächer geworden bin..." "Und ein kleines Nickerchen täte vielleicht auch gut", stimmte ihm Doguro zu. "Ich habe mich in der Hölle immer nach einem erholsamen Schlaf gesehnt."  
  
"Was zu essen könnt ihr haben", sagte Koenma grinsend und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sogleich flog die große Türe auf und ein gutes Dutzend Dämonen rollte ebenso viele große Servierwagen herein. Glänzende Deckel wurden von großen Servierplatten gehoben und der Duft der unterschiedlichsten Gerichte erfüllte das Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Langt zu!", forderte Koenma die beiden auf und trat zur Seite. Goku ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Mit Augen, deren Glanz jener der edlen Kristallgläser übertraf stürzte er sich auf die Leckereien. Die Stäbchen waren rasch gefunden und flink schaufelte er Fleisch, Gemüse und Reis in sich hinein.  
  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht trödeln", sagte Koenma zu Doguro. "Sonst ist nichts mehr da."  
  
"Aber ... aber macht es überhaupt Sinn als Toter etwas zu essen?", fragte dieser zögernd. "Wir haben ja keinen Bedarf an Nahrung und eigentlich müsste das Zeug ja schwer im Magen liegen..."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ihr werdet es ohne Rückstände verwerten", grinste Koenma und schob Doguro auf einen Servierwagen zu, der noch nicht Gokus Raubzug zum Opfer gefallen war. "Ich weiß, was ich tue."  
  
Noch immer zweifelnd griff nun auch Doguro nach den Essstäbchen und probierte ein Stück vom Omlett. Das Wasser trat ihm in die Augen, so gut schmeckte es. Auch führ ihn war es ewig her, dass er sich diesen schlichten Genuss gegönnt hatte. Seit seiner Dämon-Werdung hatte das Essen für ihn keinen Sinn mehr gehabt. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er diese angenehme Seite seines menschlichen Daseins vermisst hatte.  
  
Er gab sich einen Ruck und stürzte sich in das Duell um den schnellsten Futterverwerter. "Ist alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit, Koenma-sama?", fragte sein erster Assistent und beobachtete die beiden Männer die verzückt die mit Lugwurz- Saft bestrichenen Brocken des grün schimmernden Gelees in sich hinein mampften.  
  
"Sehr gute Arbeit", nickte Koenma gnädig. "Es war eine gute Idee den Lugwurzsaft so zu verändern, dass er unterschiedliche Erinnerungen an leckeres Essen weckt. Dazu wird den beiden das Energiegelee gut bekommen."  
  
Auch ohne Hilfsmittel und geschulten Sinn für Auras konnte Enma unschwer erkennen, dass die beiden Helden immer mehr zu Kräften kamen. Ihre Schwäche war nicht nur ein Resultat des Kampfes gegen die Wächter der Hölle, sondern lag auch im System der Hölle selbst begründet. Nicht ganz ohne System, denn irgendwie musste ja verhindert werden, dass es den oftmals sehr starken Delinquenten gelang, einfach davon zu spazieren und innerhalb der Hölle Radau zu machen. Trotz ihrer Energiewaffen und ihrem unheimlichen Aussehen waren die Wächter alles andere als unbesiegbar und nur weil sie kontinuierlich die Kraft aus den Körpern starker Verurteilter zog, konnten sie das komplexe System der Bestrafung, der Grenze und nicht zuletzt die Illusion ihrer eigenen Macht am Leben erhalten. Doguro hatte nur deshalb noch so viel Power besessen, weil er sich anders als die meisten Verbrecher nicht gegen das System aufgelehnt hatte. Je unwilliger jemand die Strafe über sich ergehen ließ, je mehr Kraft er durch die Auflehnung vergeudetet, desto mehr konnte ihm die Hölle stehlen.  
  
Goku wiederum war zwar nur sehr kurz in der Hölle gewesen, doch da er sehr viel Kraft gegen die Hölle aufgewendet hatte, war ihm genau diese abhanden gekommen.  
  
Beide, Goku wie Doguro gewannen mit jedem Bissen mehr an Energie zurück. Als die beiden am Ende ihre leeren Teller mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zur Seite schoben, hatten sie ihr altes Level erreicht.  
  
"Ich fühle mich viel besser", sagte Goku und ließ probehalber seine Aura auflodern. Prompt zersprang die Hälfe des Geschirrs.  
  
"Ts...ts...ts..", rügte Koenma mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Deine Frau brauchte wohl nie eine Spülmaschine, wenn sie sich nach jedem Essen neues Geschirr kaufen musste..."  
  
Der Saiyajin hatte den Anstand, betreten dreinzuschauen. "Tut mir leid, Koenma..., aber", er strahlte gleich wieder über das ganze Gesicht, "wir beide sind wieder so stark wie zuvor, jetzt können wir diese hässliche Burg auseinander nehmen."  
  
"Oje...", der Sohn des Königs der Unterwelt rieb sich die Stirn. "Du hast wohl keine Vorstellung davon, was dort auf dich wartet, oder?"  
  
Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm die Fernbedienung und klickte in rascher Folge mehrere Tasten. Das reale Bild der Burg verschwand und eine Computergrafik nahm ihren Platz ein. Rings um die Burg wimmelte es von Gegnern, genau wie auf dem echten Bild. Enma drückte drei weitere Tasten und zwei neue Figuren kamen ins Bild.  
  
"He! Das da könnte ja ich sein!", rief Goku und deutete auf die Figur mit den schwarzen Zacken am Kopf.  
  
"Dann stellt das andere mich dar", murmelte Doguro. Er stellte sich hinter Koenma, um einen besseren Blick auf den Schirm zu haben.  
  
Am unteren Rand des Bildes tauchten nun mehrere farbige Balken auf. "Der rote ist euer Leben, der blaue eure Angriffskraft", erklärte Koenma ungefragt. "Die von euren Gegnern habe ich durch besondere Sonden der Beobachtungssonden herausgefunden."  
  
"Das wird ein Spaß!" Goku hatte noch nie viel mit Computern anfangen können, aber zuzusehen wie sein Computer-Ich die Bösen verklopfte, das versprach gute Unterhaltung. Ah, wenn er doch selbst zuschlagen könnte...  
  
Als die beiden Spielfiguren sich ihren Gegnern näheren wurden sie von der Masse eingekreist und die Schlacht begann. Computergoku schwang seine Fäuste und fegte die Monster reihenweise von den Beinen. Wie auf geheime Absprache, machte auch Computerdoguro nicht von seiner stärksten Form gebrauch. Das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn obwohl die Zahl der Bösen riesig war, konnte immer nur eine bestimmte Menge direkt zur Tat schreiten, und außerdem behinderten sie sich gegenseitig. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die beiden Spielhelden sich dem Burgtor immer mehr näherten und dabei eine Straße der Verwüstung, gepflastert mit k.o. geschlagenen Monstern zurückließen. Auch das Burgtor hielt ihren vereinten Kräften nicht stand und das Grinsen des echten Goku wurde immer breiter.  
  
Man konnte leider nicht sagen, was im Inneren vor sich ging, weil die beiden im Dunkel eines langen Ganges verschwanden. Doch der Lautsprecher übertrug Kampfesrufe, das schmerzhafte Stöhnen von getroffenen Opfern, das Knacken von Knochen und den dumpfen Laut fallender Körper. Offenbar ging im Inneren alles den gleichen Gang wie draußen.  
  
Doguro bemerkte es als erster. "Goku, schau! Unsere Kampfkraft!"  
  
Sie war sprunghaft in die Höhe gestiegen. "Wir haben uns auf die nächste Stufe gesteigert!", sagte Goku nach einem Blick auf den blauen Balken.  
  
"Das kann nur bedeuten, dass da drin ein paar härtere Brocken sind", schloss Doguro.  
  
Konenma nickte dazu nur. Einen Augenblick später drang ein Schmerzensschrei aus dem Lautsprecher, der Goku zusammen zucken ließ. "Das war ich!"  
  
Sein blauer Balken wurde noch ein Stück länger, im Gegenzug jedoch schrumpfte sein roter Lebensbalken um die Hälfte.  
  
Der nächste dumpfe Schrei ließ Doguro einen halben Schritt zurück weichen. Seine beiden Balken folgten Gokus Beispiel.  
  
Dann ging alles sehr rasch. Schlagartig fielen die beiden blauen Striche auf das Anfangsniveau zurück, der rote Lebensfaden wurde kürzer und kürzer und erlosch...  
  
Zwei Totenschädel drehten sich auf dem Bildschirm im Kreis und es erschienen die Worte: "Wir hoffen, Sie haben die Prämien für ihre Lebensversicherung pünktlich bezahlt."  
  
"So ein Quatsch!" Doguro schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch, dass alle Aktenberge einen Sprung Richtung Decke machten.  
  
"Wir sollten noch mal von vorn anfangen", sagte Goku und kratzte sich an der Stirn. "Offenbar haben wir vergessen ein paar dieser magischen Items mitzunehmen und die Heiltränke waren auch zu wenige..."  
  
"Zum Donner noch mal!", fluchte Koenma und raufte sich die Haare. "Das war kein Spiel, das war eine Simulation! Es zeigt euch, was passiert, wenn ihr so wie ihr seid, zu zweit die Burg betretet. Was da drin auf euch wartet ist um vieles stärker als ihr."  
  
"Sicher?", fragte Doguro misstrauisch. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass ihn jemand dermaßen übertreffen konnte.  
  
"Kein Zweifel. Die Werte sind eindeutig. Was da draußen rumläuft sind bestenfalls schwache Fußsoldaten. In der Burg drin sitzen die großen Brocken und die sind euch über."  
  
Goku starrte einige Atemzüge lang auf die sich noch immer drehenden Totenköpfe, doch er schien den darüber laufenden Werbetext für verschiedene Einäscherungsinstitute und Buddhistische Bestattungen nicht zu sehen.  
  
"Dann müssen wir eben stärker werden", sagte er schließlich entschlossen. "Gibt es hier einen Ort jenseits von Zeit und Raum oder einen Schwerkraftverstärker?"  
  
"Weder, noch", erwiderte Enma und erklärte Doguro kurz, was es damit auf sich hatte. "Aber ich kann euch das Labyrinth des Drachen anbieten." Wiederum musste die Fernbedinung herhalten und auf einem bislang unbenutzten Schirm tauchte ein gigantisches Labyrinth auf, die hohen Wände der unterirdischen Gänge schienen mal aus Eis, dann aus Feuer und dann wieder aus polierter Finsternis oder kränklichem Grüngrau zu bestehen.  
  
"Das ist der Trainingsraum meines Vaters", erklärte Koenma, "besser gesagt er war es, bevor mein Vater zu groß und schwer wurde, um durch die Gänge zu passen. Wenn es euch gelingt, das Zentrum zu erreichen, dann werdet ihr sehr viel stärker geworden sein."  
  
"Was ist, falls wir es nicht schaffen?", fragte Doguro vorsichtig.  
  
"Dann..", meinte Koenma und deutete auf die sich wiederholende Werbebotschaft, "dann wird von eurer Seele und von euren geschenkten Körpern nicht mehr genug übrig sein, dass sich eine Einäscherung lohnt..."  
  
"Klingt super!", freute sich Goku. Endlich wieder Action. Er war sehr froh, dass er keine strategischen Überlegungen anstellen musste. Doguro schien darin ein Stück besser zu sein als er. "Und wie kommen wir dahin?"  
  
Koenma winkte ihnen, vor seinen Schreibtisch zu treten und fing an, in einer Schublade zu wühlen. "Wo war es doch noch gleich...?"  
  
Als die beiden vor dem Schreibtisch standen und auf eine Erklärung oder einen Plan warteten, zückte er ein schwarzes Kästchen, kaum größer wie seine Handfläche, mit einem roten Knopf. "Es ist ganz in der nähe, keine hundert Meter." Klick. "In die Tiefe gerechnet...."  
  
Der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand und ein Sog riss sie mit sich in die Finsternis hinab. "Gute Reise! Und vergesst nicht, mir ein Souvenir mitzubringen!", rief Koenma ihnen noch nach. Zufrieden registrierte er, dass der Boden sich wieder schloss und warf den Öffnungsmechanismus in die Schublade zurück. "Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen einen Imbiss mitgeben sollen..."  
  
****************************++++++++++++  
  
"La'iiiir!" Der junge Mann schreckte hoch und rieb sich die Augen. War das nicht Getsecos Stimme gewesen? Plötzlich fröstelte es ihn und er rieb sich heftig die Arme, um die Gänsehaut zu vertreiben. Was für ein schrecklicher Traum, wie der Dämonenherrscher nach ihm gegriffen hatte, mit Klauen die so kalt und hart waren wie Glas und dann dieses sonderbare Schimmern seines ganzen Körpers... Entschlossen schlug er die Decke zurück und wankte zu dem Wassereimer, um seinen Kopf hinein zu stecken, so als könnte er auf diese Art seine Erinnerung an den bösen Traum vertreiben.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und die schmalen Striche getrockneten Blutes auf seinem Oberkörper zeugten von jenen Momenten, da auch Getsecos Kontrolle über seine Kräfte nachgelassen hatte. Oder war es Absicht gewesen? Immerhin hatte der Dämon mit sichtlichem Vergnügen das Blut der Wunden geleckt, doch da war La'ir schon so außer sich gewesen, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr hatte fassen können.  
  
In diesem Moment setzte das Begreifen ein. Gesteco. Die gestrige Nacht. Schmerz, Vergnügen, so köstliches Vergnügen, dass er glaubte sterben zu müssen.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen suchte er nach der Seife und nachdem er geduscht hatte, wieder und wieder bis er sicher war, nicht mehr nach Schweiß und Blut zu stinken, suchte er frische Kleider.  
  
Als er sich die Kapuze über das Haar zog, hatte er sich wieder soweit in Gewalt, dass er der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Der Dämon hatte seinen Spaß gehabt. Mehr als einmal. Damit war Getsecos Neugier wohl genügend gestillt worden und damit war auch La'irs Nützlichkeit erschöpft. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, war dieser Tag sein letzter. Ein schwaches Lächeln irrlichterte um seine Mundwinkel. Wie sehr hatte er sich genau das herbei gewünscht? Ein Ende des Terrors, ein Ende der Angst. Aber jetzt, nach dieser Nacht, in der er gespürt hatte, wie viel Leben, wie viel Sehnsucht noch in ihm war, da wollte er noch ein wenig länger davon kosten...  
  
Ein tiefer Atemzug, noch einer. Dann zog er den Knoten seines Gürtels fester und schritt zur Türe. Es mochte vermessen sein, zu hoffen, dass diese Nacht auch etwas in Getseco bewegt hatte, dennoch ... Hoffnung war ein zähes Gewächs. Als er die Türe aufstieß wäre er um ein Haar von einer Gruppe aufgeregter Dämonen über den Haufen gerannt worden. "Was gibt es?", fragte er verwundert.  
  
"Ach, du bist es, La'ir." Der Anführer des sechs Mann starken Trupps schob seinen verbeulten Helm ein Stück zurück. "Hast du es denn noch nicht gehört? Seine Oberste Grausamkeit ist verschwunden." La'ir schnappte erstaunt nach Luft. "Verschwunden? Du meinst, er ist irgendwohin verreist?"  
  
Der grünfellige Dämon schüttelte seinen massigen Kopf, dass die zu Zöpfchen geflochtenen Stirnfransen hin und her flogen. "Wir haben Ausgucke an allen Türmen und Wächter an allen Toren, sogar in den unterirdischen Tunnels wimmelt es von Leuten, so überfüllt sind die Quartiere. Jemand mit der Ausstrahlung des Herrschers wäre niemals unbemerkt da durch gekommen. Jirozz hat uns schon seit Stunden jeden Winkel absuchen lassen, aber es gibt nirgendwo eine Spur."  
  
"Bis auf ihn hier!", ertönte es vom anderen Ende des Flurs. Marami war dort wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, die roten Haare leuchteten wie fast aus eigener Kraft. Dem Jungen wurde es innerlich kalt und heiß zugleich. Soviel Verachtung, Hass und Neid zugleich hatte er noch nie im Blick eines weiblichen Wesens gelesen. Was hatte er ihr denn getan?  
  
"Wie meint Ihr das, Marami", fragte der Patrouillenführer die Stirn runzelnd.  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Er war doch das Lieblingsspielzeug unseres Herrschers, oder? Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er auf einmal keine Lust mehr, mitzuspielen und ihr kennt seine Kräfte..."  
  
Prompt wichen die Dämonen einen Schritt zurück und fuhren ihre Krallen aus. La'ir schluckte schwer und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, nein ... ich hätte viel zuviel Angst und bevor ich auch nur die Hände zusammenbrächte, hätte Getseco mich in Stücke gerissen. Glaubt mir!"  
  
Marami lächelte fies. "Wer weiß, vielleicht war Getseco während eines kleinen, intimen Augenblicks abgelenkt und das hast du ausgenutzt, du Abschaum vom oben!"  
  
La'ir vermochte nicht zu verhindern, dass sich seine Wangen hochrot färbten. "So ein Quatsch", entfuhr es ihm und heiser fügte er halblaut hinzu, "ich war doch viel mehr abgelenkt als er." Den Dämonen blieb der Mund offen stehen und Marami ging mit einem ekelhaft zischenden Laut in Angriffsstellung.  
  
"Was soll das?", kam von weiter hinten mit einem Mal Jirozz' Stimme. Der hagere Oberdämon trug einen purpurnen Umhang und einen langen, schwarzen Stab, der am oberen Ende mit ein vier langen Schnüren verziert war, an denen faustgroße Totenschädel baumelten. Sie waren in allen Neonfarben bemalt und bei jedem Schritt schlugen sie mit einem seltsamen, hohlen Klang aneinander, bei dem sich La'ir die Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
  
"Wir haben den Schuldigen, Jirozz", sagte Marami grinsend und wies auf La'ir, der seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und keine Anstalten machte, um seine jämmerliche Existenz zu winseln.  
  
"So, dann ist also keine Spur von Getseco geblieben, wie?", Jirozz lächelte nicht unzufrieden. "Aber nach einem Schuldigen zu suchen ist wirklich schlechter Stil, meine Liebe." Marami zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Nur schwache Menschen finden es schlecht, wenn die Auslese ihre Wahl trifft. Ein Herrscher der Dämonen bleibt nur so lange an der Macht, so lange er einen Fehler macht. Getseco hat offensichtlich einen Fehler gemacht, in dem er diesen Menschen so nahe an sich heran ließ. Die Strafe folgte auf den Fuß. Als zweiter in der Reihe werde ich von nun an den Angriff auf das Jenseits leiten. Oder..." Er drehte den Kopf und warf der recht großen, neugierigen Schar, die sich hinter ihm angesammelt hatte, einen scharfen Blick zu, "oder hat jemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"  
  
"Ich!" La'ir trat vor, den Blick starr auf Jirozz' gnadenlose Fratze gerichtet. "Ich habe Getseco nicht verschwinden lassen."  
  
Jirozz leckte sich die Eckzähne. Der Mensch war eigentlich überflüssig, aber Getseco hatte ihn sicher nicht nur als Spielzeug betrachtet. Es wäre leicht, diesen Wurm zu zertreten, aber falls er jetzt schon starb, könnte einerseits ein Nichts gleich hier im Schloss entstehen und alle verschlingen oder die Nichts überall im Jenseits könnten mit ihrem Erschaffer verschwinden. Doch ohne diese Bedrohung würde Enma schwerlich zur Tat schreiten und einen Verzweiflungsangriff auf die Blutfestung wagen. Den König der Jenseits in diesem, ihrem Heimterrain zu stellen, das war ein Eckpunkt ihrer Strategie. Es war unsicher, wie sich der Kampf im Palast Enmas selbst entwickeln würde.  
  
Jirozz war ein eiskalter Taktiker. Er sah, wie sich La'irs Hände in einander verkrampften. Der Wurm hatte noch nicht seine volle Schuldigkeit getan.  
  
"Wie du meinst, ist ja auch nicht wichtig", winkte er also scheinbar gleichgültig ab. "Vielleicht sitzt Getseco wirklich noch irgendwo und beobachtet uns. Vielleicht ist das Ganze ja eine Art Test, wie wir ohne ihn zurecht kommen. Also lasst uns so handeln als wäre er wirklich fort und wir auf uns gestellt." Eine leichte Bewegung ging durch die Menge, jeder lugte verstohlen in alle möglichen Winkel und Ecken, ob nicht irgendwo Getseco lehnte und sich die Hände rieb.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall", fuhr Jirozz fort, "übernehme ich das Kommando. Dich, Mensch, will ich nicht in meiner Nähe haben." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. "Es wäre nicht in Getsecos Sinn, dich zu töten, aber ich kann dich degradieren. Du da!" Er winkte dem grünfelligen Dämon, der drei Schritte auf den neuen Herrscher zu machte und dann ergeben den Kopf senkte.  
  
"Sehr brav", schnurrte Jirozz. "Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Chrevian", sagte der Angesprochene laut und deutlich. "Patrouillenführer Chrevian."  
  
"Gut, Patrouillenführer Chrevian, das hier ist ab nun dein neuer Rekrut." Der Stab wies auf La'ir. "Drille ihn, damit er ein nützliches Mitglied deines Trupps wird, aber bring ihn dabei nicht um."  
  
Man sah Chrevian an, dass er diesen Befehl für einen Schwachsinn sondergleichen hielt. Doch die Kälte in Jirozz Blick ließ keine andere Antwort zu als ein zustimmendes Knurren. Der Patroillenchef salutierte und wandte sich dann an La'ir, dessen ungläubiger Blick zwischen ihm und Jirozz hin und her sprang.  
  
"Komm mit!", mehr sagte Chrevian nicht, das war auch gar nicht nötig. La'ir ergriff diesen Strohhalm mit beiden Händen und reihte sich wortlos am Ende der Reihe ein.  
  
Jirozz sah der kleinen Patrouille grinsend nach, als sie am oberen Ende des Ganges verschwanden. "Setze diesen Trupp dazu ein, am äußeren Lager Wache zu schieben", sagte er zu Marami. "Ich will so viel Raum zwischen diesem Menschen und mir wie möglich."  
  
Mit verbiestertem Gesicht nickte die Dämonin und warf ihre roten Zöpfe zurück. Es würde schon noch eine Gelegenheit geben, für La'irs raschen Abgang zu sorgen. Auslöschung hin oder her.  
  
"Und da ist kein Irrtum möglich?" Bulma, Yamchu und Kuwabara standen vor einem mächtigen Baumriesen. An einem Ast, sehr, sehr weit oben baumelte verkehrt eiförmiges Gebilde aus rosa schimmernden Material. Es war ungefähr so groß wie alle drei zusammen und verströmte einen eigenartig süßlich- scharfen Geruch.  
  
******************************++++++++++++  
  
Zum wiederholten Male befragte Bulma ihren Radar und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Er muss da drin sein, wahrscheinlich im Königsnest. Jemand hat mir mal erzählt, dass Rubinwespen mit Vorliebe ihre Nester um glitzernde Dinge herum bauen, die irgendwo in Bäumen hängen."  
  
Kuwabara kratzte sich am Nacken. "Was ist so schlimm an diesen Tierchen?", fragte er verwundert. "Sie sind winzig im Vergleich zu den Wespen, die ich kenne und wenn sie sich durch Rauch nicht vertreiben lassen, verbrennen wir einfach ihr Nest und fischen den Dragonball aus der Asche."  
  
Yamchu und Bulma sahen ihn entsetzt an. "In deiner Welt hat es wohl keine Rubinwespen", fragte Bulma seufzend. Sie wies mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung auf die Überreste eines Dorfes, welche sich in gut einem Kilometer Entfernung befanden. "Was glaubst du, warum sind die Leute hier weg gezogen? Sicher nicht weil sie alle im Lotto gewonnen haben und nun in der Stadt wilde Partys feiern."  
  
Der Rothaarige zog die Brauen hoch. "Wollt ihr mir weismachen, sie haben wegen ein paar Insekten ihr zuhause aufgegeben?" Als beide, Yamchu und Bulma nickten, lachte er unsicher. "Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"  
  
"Schau mal, wir sind hier unten im Moment relativ sicher, weil es so aussieht als würde es gleich regnen. Das einzige, was Rubinwespen nicht mögen, ist Wasser. Daher bleiben sie bei Schlechtwetter im Nest. Bei dieser Größe, ein größeres Nest habe ich noch nie gesehen, müssen das an die Millionen Rubinwespen sein. Das Heimtückische an ihnen sind nicht ihre winzigen Stachel, die kaum die Haut ritzen, es ist ihre Rückenblase." Bulma fischte aus den Weiten ihres Werkzeuggürtels eine Pinzette heraus und hob damit, so vorsichtig als wäre es dünnstes Glas, den winzigen, gekrümmten Körper einer toten Rubinwespe von einem Blatt. "Seid vorsichtig, dass ihr nicht auf eine tretet.  
  
Normalerweise verliert das Zeug seine Wirkung eine Weile nach ihrem Tod, aber wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen." Sie hielt Kuwabara das Insekt vor die Nase. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und dann bemerkte er die rot schimmernde kugelige Erhebung zwischen den Flügeln. Der Rest des gut fünf Millimeter langen Körpers war komplett schwarz. Er fing Bulmas fragenden Blick auf und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den roten Fleck. "Das da?"  
  
Im Nu riss Yamchu seinen Arm zurück. "Bist du Lebensmüde? Niemand berührt eine Rubinwespe an der Stelle, ohne zuvor sein Testament gemacht zu haben. Schau wie Bulma das Ding hält, sie hat es am Hinterleib in der Zange, das ist so ziemlich die sicherste Stelle."  
  
"Schon gut!", Yamchu machte sich frei und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Was genau ist denn so gefährlich an diesen Tierchen?"  
  
"Die kleinen Teufel verteidigen sich auf zweierlei Arten", erklärte Bulma im besten Dozententonfall. Wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, fliegen sie bei Schönwetter ins Sonnenlicht und irgendwie können sie die Blase so ausrichten, dass die Flüssigkeit darin normales Licht in Laserstrahlen verwandelt. Sie sind nicht mal so dick wie ein Haar, also schließen sich die Wunden meist rasch wieder, aber wenn viele, viele Rubinwespen ihr Nest verteidigen, sehen wir alle bald aus wie Siebe."  
  
"Aber es hat im Moment kein Sonnenlicht, oder? Da können sie nicht mit diesen Strahlen auf uns schießen", warf Kuwabara vorsichtig ein.  
  
"Das wusste die Evolution auch", belehrte ihn Bulma. Sie fixierte die Pinzette, sodass diese das Insekt auch noch festhielt, wenn man den griff löste. Dann sah sie Yamchu auffordernd an und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Dorfes. Der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer schluckte und nahm ihr vorsichtig die Pinzette ab. "Nicht zittern!", ermahnte sie ihn, als er weit ausholte und die Pinzette mitsamt dem Insekt gegen eine der Hausruinen schleuderte.  
  
"Aufpassen!", sagte sie Kuwabara zu. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Pinzette prallte mitsamt dem Insekt gegen die zerfallene Mauer, es gab einen heftigen Druck auf die rote Stelle und .... KAWUMM!!! Kuwabara zuckte zusammen und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. Als sich der Qualm verzogen hatte, stand von der Hausruine kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Ein rauchender Trümmerhaufen, mehr war nicht geblieben. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es einige ähnlich geformter Haufen zwischen den noch halb intakten Gebäuden gab. Da diese von Unkraut überwuchert waren, hatte er sie vorher nicht genau angeschaut.  
  
"Woraus genau diese Flüssigkeit besteht, weiß bis heute niemand", erklärte Bulma und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Aber alle Wissenschaftler sind sich einig, dass dies die gefährlichste Flüssigkeit der Welt ist. Diese Wespe war schon ein paar Stunden tot, also hatte ihre Blase nicht mehr die ganze Power. Eine frische Wespe hätte noch zwei Häuser mehr dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Und jetzt", sie sah Kuwabara freundlich lächelnd an, "und jetzt lade ich dich ein, mit beiden Händen in dieses Nest zu greifen..."  
  
**********************************************+  
  
Wer wird der nächste sein? Keiner der drei sprach den Gedanken aus, doch er geisterte in ihren Köpfen. Kurama, Piccolo und Vegeta schritten Seite an Seite durch den Nebel. Hiei und Yusuke, die ihre Prüfung bereits hinter sich hatten, waren ein bisschen zurück geblieben, so als ob sie nicht stören wollten.  
  
Vegeta verbarg sein bohrendes Unbehagen hinter einer Maske aus Eis. Kurama spielte mit seiner Rose, die er innerhalb von Sekunden in seine Rosenpeitsche verwandeln konnte und Piccolos Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Konzentration und Sorge.  
  
"Täusche ich mich, oder wird der Nebel dicker?", fragte Kurama nach einer Weile. Piccolo fuhr mit der Hand durch die wabernden Schleier, die sich nur kurz teilten und gleich wieder schlossen. "Kann sein, obwohl ich nicht verstehe, welchen Zweck das haben sollte..." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. War da vorne nicht ein Licht? Sein schon etwas hungriger Körper reagierte auf den Schein und er machte ein paar rasche Schritte vorwärts.  
  
Plötzlich fegte ein kalter, feuchter Hauch durch den Nebel, wirbelte ihn auf und bildete für ein paar Augenblicke eine Wand wie aus Watte zwischen Piccolo und dem Rest der Gruppe. "Was ...?", murmelte der Namekianer erstaunt. Diese Art von Training konnte ihm langsam gestohlen bleiben.  
  
"Ich weiß", erklang auf einmal eine heisere Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel, das vor ihm lag. "Dir wird es auch nichts nützen..."  
  
Piccolo kniff die Augen zusammen. Diese Stimme kannte er doch! "Komm heraus!", rief er und straffte die Schultern.  
  
Schlurfende Schritte kamen näher und eine leicht gebückte Gestalt schälte sich aus den Schatten. Gott.  
  
Piccolo trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und griff sich an die Brust.  
  
"Keine Sorge", lächelte der verrunzelte Namekianer vor ihm, "ich bin nicht real. Ich bin nur der Spiegel deiner Ängste. Mein Körper ist immer noch ein Teil von dir."  
  
"Genau wie meiner", ertönte eine weitere Stimme, kräftiger und jünger. Neil erschien neben Gott und sah ihn mit den ruhigen, ernsten Augen an. "Wir geben wieder, was in deiner Seele vor sich geht. Piccolo..."  
  
"Und das wäre...?", Piccolo zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, damit ansehen zu müssen, wie seine Rasse auf ihrem neuen Planeten starb oder wie Gohan umkam. Doch auf diese Situation war er nicht vorbereitet. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte das Erscheinen dieser beiden Gestalten seine Ängste darstellen? Sie bedrohten ihn ja nicht ...  
  
"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Neil, so als ob er Piccolos Gedanken gelesen hätte. "Warum sollten wir dir etwas antun wollen? Nur wenn du überlebst, haben auch wir eine Chance..."  
  
"Also was wollt ihr sonst?", fragte Piccolo und sein Blick wanderte misstrauisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Was wollt ihr mir zeigen?"  
  
"Deine Art zu trainieren...", begann Gott und wies auf die rechte Felswand. Wie auf Befehl leuchtete diese auf und wurde durchsichtig. Dahinter, wie durch ein gigantisches Fenster sah man eine öde Wüstenlandschaft. Auf einem roten, staubigen Felsen saß eine kleine grüne Gestalt mit weißem Umhang und weißem Turban. Die Ruhe, welche von der Gestalt ausging währte nur einen Augenblick. Dann sprang sie auf, spannte die Muskeln an und konzentrierte sich. Eine machtvolle Aura umgab sie und einen Atemzug später spalteten sich drei Duplikate von ihr ab. Die nun vier Piccolos, kämpften nun gegeneinander in einem Schlagabtausch, dem ein normales menschliches Auge nicht mehr zu folgen vermochte. Sie traten, sie schlugen, sie duckten sich und sie beschossen sich mit Energie, die Felsen zu Krümeln zermalmte und Krater in den roten Sand brannte. Dann, standen sie keuchend in einiger Entfernung zueinander, das Original schloss die Augen und die drei Kopien verschmolzen wieder mit ihm.  
  
"... hat dich nicht weiter gebracht", beendete Gott seinen Satz. Die Felswand wurde wieder dunkel. "Das ist nicht wahr!", erklärte Piccolo kopfschüttelnd. "Ich bin stärker geworden, ich habe Raddiz besiegt..."  
  
"Du hast was..?", lachte Neil und wies auf die linke Felswand. Es flimmerte grau, wie auf einem Bildschirm ohne Empfang. Sobald der noch immer lachende Namekianer mit den Fingern schnippte war auf einmal ein Bild da. Es zeigte den Kampf zwischen Raddiz, Goku und Piccolo. "Er hat dir den Arm abgetrennt und wenn Goku ihn nicht gehalten hätte, wärst du niemals in der Lage gewesen, deine langsame Attacke einzusetzen. Deine Kräfte waren hier zu schwach", sagte Neil und es klang weder spöttisch noch anklagend. Es war einfach eine schlichte Tatsache. Piccolo nickte langsam...  
  
Der andere Namekianer schnippte nochmals und das Bild wechselte zu Piccolos Training mit Gohan. "Hier kann man dir zugute halten, dass du in erster Linie ihn und nicht dich trainiert hast", kam es halblaut von Neil. "Dennoch war das Ergebnis verheerend...." Und wieder Bildwechsel, diesmal zu Piccolos Tod. "Eigentlich ein edles Opfer, aber wenn du stärker gewesen wärst, wenn du ein besserer Lehrer gewesen wärst, hättest du mehr zustande gebracht, als nur ein schwaches Schutzschild zu sein..."  
  
Diesesmal atmete Piccolo scharf ein. "Ich bin ja wieder zurück gekommen."  
  
"Aber bist du auch stärker zurückgekommen?", fragte Neil und gab dann selbst die Antwort. "Nein, das bist du nicht, zumindest nicht stark genug. Du hast es gespürt, auf Namek. Deshalb hast du die einige Art gewählt, die dich wirklich stärker macht. Du bist mit mir verschmolzen." Nun zeigte der Bildschirm diese Szene und gleich danach kam ein Ausschnitt vom Kampf gegen Freezer. "Du warst nicht schlecht, wir beide waren nicht schlecht. Aber wir waren nicht gut genug..." Freezer tötete Piccolo um ein Haar und brannte ein Loch durch dessen Brust.  
  
"Wir sind noch mal davon gekommen", sprach Neil nun weiter. "Knapp und angeschlagen, dank unserer Freunde. Seitdem habe ich mich nicht mehr gerührt und ich wette, du hast schon fast vergessen, dass ich immer noch da bin, dass mein Ich nicht erloschen ist... in dir."  
  
"Neue Gegner", mischte sich nun auch Gott ein, "neue Gegner würden auftauchen und du hast dein Training geändert, du hast mit Goku und Gohan trainiert, eine lange Zeit ..." Er klatschte in die Hände und sogleich wurden Ausschnitte aus dieser Trainingsphase gezeigt. "Doch als die Cyborgs kamen, warst du nur ein minderes Spielzeug für die und kein Gegner..."  
  
Zum ersten Mal zeigte Piccolo eine Reaktion. Beim Anblick seiner schwachen Gestalt und wie hilflos er den Cyborgs gegenüber war, ballte er die Fäuste. Es war so demütigend gewesen, nach all dem harten Training...  
  
"... aber du hast die Zeichen der Zeit erkannt und dich mit mir vereint. Wir waren wieder eins. Und das hat dich weiter gebracht. Durch die Fusion warst du nun der stärkste des Teams. Für kurze Zeit."  
  
"Doch schon bei Cell konntest du nichts ausrichten, hast zusehen müssen, wie Gohan kämpfte, zusehen müssen, wie Goku schon wieder sich geopfert hat", seufzte Gott und klatschte, um diese Szenen vorzuführen.  
  
"... und das nach all dem Training, das du durchgemacht hast. Du hast dich geteilt, du hast dich mental gesteigert, aber tief in dir hast du es seit der Verschmelzung mit mir geahnt", sagte Neil und verschränkte die Arme. "Die einzige Möglichkeit für dich, wirklich stärker zu werden, ist die Fusion, aber Dende ist kein Partner für dich und ohne ihn wären die Dragonballs verloren." Piccolo trat betroffen noch einen Schritt zurück. "Ich kann, ich kann mich auch ohne Fusion steigern. Ganz sicher."  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Gott und es klang eher mitleidig. "Oder sagst du das nur, weil du außer Dende niemanden zur Hand hast?" Er und Neil sahen sich an und nickten. Mit einem Schlag war der Ganng hinter ihnen voll mit jungen, kräftigen Namekianern.  
  
"Wir wollen dir helfen stärker zu werden. Piccolo!", riefen sie wie aus einem Mund. "Verschmelze mit uns und du bist in der Lage diese Welt zu retten. Du wirst nur stärker durch uns. Vergiss dieses Training, vergiss diesen langen Marsch. Es gibt für dich nur den einen Weg..."  
  
"Nein, nein!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen streckte Piccolo abwehrend die Hände aus. "Zwei sind genug, noch mehr und ich könnte ... ich könnte..."  
  
"Du könntest dich verlieren?", fragte Neil ruhig.  
  
"Das ist es, nicht wahr", fügte Gott hinzu, "du hattest schon bei mir große Angst davor. Jede neue Verschmelzung könnte dein ich verändern. Du wärst nicht mehr Piccolo wie ihn deine Freunde kennen, wie ihn Gohan verehrt." Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Eine schlimme Sackgasse für dich. Ohne Verschmelzung wirst du immer ein Klotz am Bein sein für Goku, für Vegeta für deine neuen Kampfgefährten..."  
  
"Was willst du tun? Dein Ich retten oder die anderen?", fragte Neil und sein Blick war nun hart und bohrend.  
  
"Weiter zwecklos durch den Tunnel laufen, oder nach Namek reisen, um dort auf die einzige Art stärker zu werden, die es für dich gibt?", fragte Gott und ein warnendes Leuchten erschien in seinen Augen.  
  
Piccolo presste die Handflächen auf die Schläfen und seine Fühler bebten. "Ich weiß es nicht! Ich will den anderen helfen, ich will nützlich sein, aber ... aber..."  
  
"Du kannst der alten Hexe vertrauen", erklang mit einem Mal hinter Piccolo Yusukes Stimme. Der dicke Nebelvorhang teilte sich und die anderen traten zu Piccolo. "Genkei hat noch nie versagt, wenn sie für ihre Schüler ein Programm entworfen hat", sagte der dunkelhaarige Junge ruhig.  
  
"Das unterstreiche ich voll und ganz", sagte Kurama und lächelte Piccolo ermutigend zu. "Sie hat ein paar Nichtsnutze von Dämonen so gut ausgebildet, dass ich sie als Geheimwaffe einem der großen Herrscher der Dämonenwelt andrehen konnte. Glaube mir, wenn sie sagt, dass dieser Weg für uns passt, dann stimmt es."  
  
"Sie dir nur mal die Aura dieser beiden an", sagte Vegeta mit einem Wink auf Yusuke und den schweigsamen Hiei. Man hörte seinen Neid heraus.  
  
Piccolo konzentrierte sich und atmete scharf ein, als er die neue Kraft spürte, die von den beiden bereits Geprüften ausging.  
  
Vegeta nickte. "Was dieser Dämon und dieser halbe Mensch schaffen, das kriegst du auch noch hin, oder? Auf Goku kann ich ja nicht zählen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind und ich sollte einen anständigen Gegner haben, für ein paar Trainingsrunden. Immer nur in der Kammer wird mit der Zeit öde..." Piccolo betrachtete seufzend seine blasser gewordenen Hände. Er war weder ganzer Dämon noch halber Mensch. Er war auch kein Saiyajin.  
  
"Ich bin auch etwas nervös", sagte Kurama und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern. "Als Fuchsgeist in Menschengestalt habe ich nie so richtig zu Hiei und Yusuke gepasst. Dass ihr beiden dabei seid beruhigt mich irgendwie. Du kannst Genkei vertrauen. Sie ist die erfahrenste Trainerin, die ich kenne."  
  
"Er kann euch nicht glauben", kam es aus Gottes Mund. "Ich weiß es, denn ich bin ein Teil von ihm. Er hat nie anderen vertraut, daher macht es ihn ja so verrückt, sich auf weitere Verschmelzungen einlassen zu müssen."  
  
"Wen wundert es", fragte Vegeta verächtlich. "Mit einem Dörrpflaume wie dir verschmelzen zu müssen, wäre für jeden ein Alptraum. Ein Glück, dass ich nie auf so etwas Lächerliches angewiesen sein werde. Fusionen sind nur was für schwaches Gemüse wie euch..."  
  
"Wie sicher bist du dir da?", fragte Neil freundlich. "Vielleicht können auch Saiyajins verschmelzen?"  
  
"Da es nur noch mich und Goku gibt", grinste Vegeta gelassen zurück, "kannst du dir diese dumme Idee gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen."  
  
Die große Zahl an jungen Namekianern war für kurze Zeit ins Stocken geraten. Jetzt ging ein Ruck durch sie hinurch und sie kamen mit festen Schritten unaufhaltsam auf Piccolo zu. "Fusioniere mit uns! Dann bist du unbesiegbar... dann bist du..."  
  
"Vergesst es!" Piccolo riss die Hände hoch und schickte eine Zahl von blauen Energieblitzen auf die grüne Schar zu. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben verschwanden sie im Nichts. "Vorläufig", sagte Piccolo und ballte die Fäuste, während sein Blick zwischen Gott und Neil hin und her wanderte.  
  
"Vorläufig sind wir genug. Ihr seid nicht irgendwer gewesen, ihr beide wart stark und ich respektiere euch dafür. Auch dich, Neil, obwohl ich dich damals nicht kannte. Durch dich habe ich Erinnerungen an ein Leben auf Namek. Und außerdem", und jetzt grinste er beinahe, "und außerdem heißt es doch, dass aller guter Dinge drei sind, oder?" Er tat einen raschen Schritt auf die beiden zu und packte sie an den Händen. "Mag sein, dass ich tief drin Angst davor habe, dass ich allein nicht genug bin, um diese und damit auch Gohans Welt zu beschützen. Aber ich habe ja euch, oder?"  
  
"Endlich....", kam es aus Gottes Mund und er verblasste zu einem Schemen, der mit Piccolo verschmolz.  
  
"... hast du verstanden", flüsterte Neil und folgte Gottes Beispiel. Piccolo kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, atmete tief durch und brach zusammen.  
  
Ende des neunten Kapitels 


End file.
